


Prompts

by SfrogPlus



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different Mastermind (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Parents, Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Amami Rantaro Has A Twin Brother, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Baby Oma Kokichi, Bottom Komaeda Nagito, Coming Out, Confusion, Damn it Korekiyo, Danganronpa Company, First Dates, First Kiss, First Prompt:, Fluff, Hinata gay as fuck for Komaeda, Human Shuichi, If you see this write "There was once an" in the comments, Jabberwock Island (Dangan Ronpa), Just- Just read it, Like A Lot Of Laughing, Live As We Know It, Love Confessions, M/M, MORE FUCKING ENVELOPES OH GOLLY GOSH I LOVE THOSE, Masquerade Ball, Masquerade balls are gay. I second that, Multi, Nice Enoshima Junko, Occult, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Phantom Thief on the side!, Playgrounds, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Prompt Fic, Royal People, Sad Nagito, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, Succubus Kokichi, Swing Set, Top Hinata Hajime, baby to adult, i give up on tagging, laughing, what even is this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:27:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 67,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22674076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SfrogPlus/pseuds/SfrogPlus
Summary: These are prompts for Saimou requests or Komahina requests. It can also just be any DanganronpaV3 or Super Danganronpa requests, too. It's basically any sort of prompts except please be a bit specific so I can live up to at least half some of your guy's expectations.Right now, I'm rewriting Noxxxia's (Aixon's) prompts because I wasn't happy with it. After that and when I get done with any other submitted prompts, I will close this for now until I am next ready. Thank you! :3{ALMOST CLOSED BUT WILL NOT ACCEPT ANY MORE PROMPTS}
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Oma Kokichi/Amami Rantaro (But Only One), Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 67
Kudos: 188





	1. Prompts

These are prompts for Saimou requests or Komahina requests. It can also be other Danganronpa prompts but I'll be gifting it to you instead since yeah... I wrote this prompt thing at like, 3am in the morning and didn't think. It's basically any sort of prompts except please be a bit specific so I can live up to at least half some of your guy's expectations.

You can copy and paste the guide below or just say it in the comments.

|

|

|

\/

Main character: (POV or say 3rd POV)

Alternate Universe/ Canon Divergence

Rating:

Prompt:

Additional added prompts: (Doesn't have to be filled out.)


	2. Appul (Komahina)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is to Appul (Auto-correct wants your name to be Apple). This story is probably more angst than fluff because I'm better at being depressing and realistic- But I tried!  
> This is his request:  
> hiyooo I wanted to snatch a spot before u potentially get burnt out!! i hope u like toothrot
> 
> main character(s): komaeda, hinata (3rd person or from hinatas up to u)
> 
> alternate universe/canon divergence: island mode/non-despair?
> 
> rating: pg to pg-13 (or general audience-teen)
> 
> prompt: 7 minutes in heaven
> 
> specifics?: basically im jus wanting hinata to call komaeda pretty and hug him and kiss his forehead (or his lips 😳) but like. it happens during 7minutes in heaven ... and komaeda walks out smiling like a babby an hinata leaves. i am not very picky. he needs love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for prompting me to write this, Appul :)! I wrote this on my tablet and it kept on auto-correcting everything, especially on Hinata's thing.  
> Some of them are:  
> Hinata-mom  
> Hinata-Oh  
> Hinata-in  
> Hinata-on  
> Hinata-pin  
> Hinata-my  
> Hinata-ok  
> Hinata-out  
> Hinata-hit  
> Hinata-hot  
> Hinata-Man

Appul's request:

Hajime Hinata was a… special case. He was simple-minded and plain, with brown spiky hair and tan skin. He had no talents in particular and got average grades. Hajime- No, I was… well, what Kamakura-Kun would say, straight-up boring as dirt, in fact, so boring I was worth less than .0345821 dollars, which he told me he estimated.

In middle school, the very last year, my parents had to save up more than $12,000 just to get in this school, only for works of advanced math, ELA, and fucking social studies all memorized to be dumped on me. I didn't even want to go to this school, much less, due to the fact, none of my friends would be going.

And now here I am, at a party of Ultimate at a tropical beach due to somehow forgetting my school ID card. In reality, I shouldn't complain, but the people around me, Ultimates, aren't really-

"Oh? Hajime-Kun? You came?" Asked a male's voice. It was friendly and a bit whispery, but familiar. "I knew I could depend on my luck, one of the only things that make me useful! But I'm trash even with my Ultimate." 

I turned around to take a look at him, a sharp glare on my face. It pissed me off he talked, as he would only praise others and trash talk himself, along with an undeniable obsession about hope.

Nagito Komaeda. Wispy, tentacle-like hair as white as the rice I ate that afternoon, a sickly pale complexion hit his skin with greyish blue eyes staring interested at me. He was slightly skinny but most definitely taller than me. He wore a green jacket that afternoon, with his usual white red-designed shirt, black pants, and brown loafers. He and I hung out together in our rooms mostly during the night, but that was because he was less talkative at that time of day.

"A-ah, sorry, am I boring you? It makes sense since, after all, I am disgusting-" I rudely interrupted Komaeda before he could continue, sighing and giving him a small smile. His face turned a cute pink.

"Hey, Nanami-chan!" I shouted across the room. 

Chiaki Nanami. She had pinkish-white chopped hair and a matching pair of soft eyes. She wore her casual clothes, a dark green cat sweater, a blouse underneath, and a dull yellow skirt. She was calm and tired most of the time, with sweeping game references I couldn't understand. She was my best friend- along with Kazuichi-Kun and quote, unquote "baby gangsta".

"What games are we playing today?" I asked. She was the game decider, along with Ibuki, who was usually the host. Today though, Chiaki was our host.

Everyone turned quiet, expecting something big. After all, she was the Ultimate gamer. If she didn't pick something that was a challenge to her, then this over-reactive class will riot.

The class went silent. "Oh… um, I guess… Well, I thought we could play a classic. Maybe…"She thought for a second. Did she… not pick one? "Seven minutes in heaven?"

The whole class groaned. The last time we played this, Hanamura-Kun kept on receiving the bottle, over and over and over. It felt like sexual harassment when it landed on me one time, and we sat in the closet as he tried terrible advancements. After, he joked about coming to my room at night. So I locked my room with wood and sprayed salt and holy water outside. It worked, thankfully.

"Hey! What's the big deal?" Shouted Hanamura-Kun, face wrinkled. He didn't seem too pleased with our reactions. I wouldn't be either if I enjoyed what happened the last time.

"I think we'll have fun playing a game of seven minutes in heaven," Komaeda-Kun added, the one and the only person that the bottle didn't land on. 

"YEAH! I AGREE WITH KOMAEDA AND HANAMURA! DON'T BE WEAK, GUYS. WE CAN DO THIS!" Nekomaru-Kun yelled at us, punching his balled-up fists and breaking the sound waves in the room.

We all sighed as if we just signed ourselves up for a killing game. Oh well.

"My turn already?" Smiled Komaeda-Kun, the red glass bottle pointed at him. "How lucky!" We watched as Komaeda-Kun and Nanami-chan sat up very slowly and walked to the closest thing of a closet the titty typhoons, the crowded weird storage room.

The door shut behind them and a timer was put on, six minutes and sixty-six seconds. Usually, that wouldn't be possible, but the shiny two-legged timer in the room proved all of us wrong.

We whispered to each other, not like they would hear us from there.

"What do you think they're doing?" Asked Kazuichi-Kun, his bright pink neon hair blinding me.

I thought for a second. Nanami-chan and Komaeda-Kun weren't very close, and only talked to each other whenever I was around or… Really, they only talked to each other when I was around, to my knowledge. They've both been classmates to each other longer than I've known them, but don't communicate much. I remember that one time when Nanami-chan and I had a conversation about which girl he liked, which ended up as a forgotten bet. Strangely enough, she said I was. 

I'll have to bring that up again sometime today…

"Maybe they're doing… y' know," Hanamura-Kun suggestively raised his eyebrows. 

"Ew, gross!" Saionji-san wrinkled her forehead. "That weirdo with the Neet?" 

Koizumi-san scolded her for calling Nanami-chan a Neet since Nanami-san's job was to play games, and that was good enough for Koizumi-san.

"Actually," Owari-san interrupted through her loud chewing sounds, "Komaeda's gay." What?

As the others soared through the sky with surprise, I took a moment to think.

In a way, it made sense. The way Komaeda-Kun waited with a slightly red face for the other guys to change into other clothes. I'd wait with him sometimes to get to know him, and when we are alone in the locker room, his face was even redder. The fact he didn't even glance at the girls in our class, saying that all of us looked "so hopeful in different ways". 

My mind went to that one night where we shared a room once due to his in the main course being too far and I didn't want something to happen to him, with that strange luck of his and everything. He talked so much that night before I drifted to sleep, and I paid no mind to his words. I can't remember what he said either… 

"Why do you know that?" I asked, giving Owari-san a curious look. She paused for a second, replying with, 

"I think I once asked him what type of women he likes cuz' Oma-Kun asked me, saying he wanted blackmail. That's what Komaeda-Kun told me as well as, 'And tell Oma-Kun that I'll leak who he has a crush on if he tries this again." Oma-Kun? That little kid that once pranked me by somehow going to the reserve course, stealing all the ties in my room and wearing them without getting caught? He gets along with Komaeda-Kun if I remember correctly, which can also explain the unsubtle way Komaeda-Kun threatened him, and he threatened nobody.

"So you don't know who he likes?" The Ultimate Imposter asks, crossed arms with a frown.

"No, I do-"

Owari-san gets interrupted by the loud screeching of the timer, falling on itself.

Nanami-chan and Komaeda-Kun walk out, smiling at each other like they had a secret. Nanami-chan was carrying a game controller in her hand still, and Komaeda-Kun's hands were in his pine green jacket.

Everyone settled down, on a silent mutual agreement not to tell him what we learned today. After all, we weren't in class. Komaeda-Kun sat down between me and where Nanami-chan began to sit.

"So is it my turn now?" Komaeda-Kun asked. Nobody responded. He awkwardly chuckled and began to say, "Of course nobody responds, after all, I am a piece of disgusting trash that shouldn't be given a chance. Let's move on to the next person, shall we?"

Nobody responded, but stared at me, the next person. "Oh… That would be me, I guess. You shouldn't degrade yourself, Komaeda-Kun." I added, spinning the bottle. I crossed my fingers behind my back, hoping not to get somebody like Hanamura-Kun or Saionji-san.

It landed on Komaeda-Kun, and I wasn't too sure if that was good or bad.

"Me again? Haha… That's a bit unfair, but trash like me shouldn't have an opinion. Plus, I know Hinata-Kun won't do anything brash luckily." He stands up again with a bright smile on his face.

I sigh and stand up with him, walking to the storage room. I can already hear the mummers from afar, as well as the new addition of Nanami-chan.

I sit down on the closet floor with Komaeda-Kun. It's cold and creaks a bit, even though it's made out of carpet, not wood.

"So what do you want to, Hinata-Kun?" Komaeda-Kun asks me. I shrug and glance around.

"I don't know. What did you do with Nanami-chan?" I respond, knocking on the carpet. It makes a door sound.

"Well… That's confidential." Komaeda-Kun tells me, a smile on his lips. "It sounded like there was something more important going on outside too." I freeze. "But that's just a hopeful guess."

I raise an eyebrow. "Hopeful guess?"

"N-no! I d-didn't mean to say it like I was as i-important as you and the others, Hinata-Kun. F-forgive me-"

I sigh loudly, patting his hair. It's unsurprisingly fluffy. "I was just saying that you are right in a way. We were talking about… Something you told Owari-san once." Komaeda-Kun stops moving. 

"Something I once told Owari-san?" Komaeda-Kun repeated, "Owari-san… Oh." He widens his eyes and sweat starts to bead down his face. His smile fades away and he stares at me.

He blinks at me.

"She told us you were gay," I told him, taking my hand off his hair. 

"Oh… ah, um… I told her that because Kokichi was starting to get on my nerves- Not like he's a bad person! But, I-I'm not gay-"

"It's fine, Komaeda-Kun." I tell him, "Nobody's trying to judge you."

Komaeda-Kun looks down, covering his eyes with his eyes. His words are shaky and sometimes cut short by himself. "That's a lie, Hinata-Kun and you know it. Ever since I got here, everybody has been judging me over and over, they've all been shutting me out of the class, and even though you aren't even in our class, you know it too. T-There's only one different person… And that's you, Hinata-Kun." He looks up at me and I can see his face more clearly.

He's crying.

Was Komaeda-Kun trying to discreetly tell me something? That I was different from everyone else? Because that wasn't right. "No, you're wrong Komaeda. I'm not different from everyone else, I've been judging you since I've met you.

"For your strange belief in hope- to how you treat yourself, how you don't mind pain, how you talk with Oma-Kun and his few friends, how your smiles can be so different, how you like bagels in the morning and always get orange juice for me- To how you brush your hair out your face whenever you think too hard, and when you enjoy a conversation with me, you have the prettiest look on your face, and- And…

"I think I've deduced that I might be in love with you," I tell him, pulling him into a hug. He makes a jittery noise that I think was a gasp, and he hugs me back. "If you don't want me to, I won't judge you anymore. I'll just-" 

Komaeda-Kun pulls me away and stares into my eyes. He has stopped crying, and he smiles at me, the smile he puts on when he enjoys our conversation. Pretty and messy.

He slowly inches toward my face, as if asking for consent for something. I pull his face closer and we kiss. A sweet kiss full of love and nothing else.

We hear a screeching sound from outside.

"I don't mind you judging me, because you're different. Because you're more than just a friend to me, Hajime-Kun."

"So, hey… Komaeda-Kun." Hanamura-Kun starts, "Who's your crush?" He grins, teeth and everything showing. Everyone stares at him, silently anticipating.

Nagito-Kun stares at him for a second before a small smile grows on his face, and he rubs his cheek. "My boyfriend..? Well, you've already met him, Hanamura-Kun. Though I probably don't deserve him as I am a piece of trash-"

I flick his forehead and sigh. "I guess I'm the one that fills the role, Hanamura-Kun," I tell them. Nagito-Kun grumbles as he rubs his forehead and nods.

"Hey, Hajime-Kun!" Shouts Nanami-chan, rubbing one of her eyes as if to tell me she's sleepy. "I won the bet of who Komaeda-Kun likes, you owe me five dollars." Oh. 

Oh well. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"I love you, Nagito," I told him, smiling as we left the titty typhoon. Who would've known my first love would be realized in a musical place on a tropical island with such a weird but beautiful guy? Who wouldve known...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for prompting me to write this, Appul :)! I wrote this on my tablet and it kept on auto-correcting everything, especially on Hinata's thing.  
> Some of them are:  
> Hinata-mom  
> Hinata-Oh  
> Hinata-in  
> Hinata-on  
> Hinata-pin  
> Hinata-my  
> Hinata-ok  
> Hinata-out  
> Hinata-hit  
> Hinata-hot  
> Hinata-Man


	3. Maxx (Saimou)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is to Maxx, I'm really sorry but I just felt so uninspired to write this one for some reason. Maybe it's because I've read so many and had no idea how to do this.  
> But I tried. BTW, this was five pages long.  
> Prompt:  
> haracters: kokichi ouma, shuichi saihara, and any other characters you find relevant. preferably 3rd person pov, but if you find it easier to write from ouma or saihara's, that's fine, too!
> 
> not canon compliant, canon divergence specified in prompt vv
> 
> the rating is really dependant on how you write it? but personally, i'd say not below teen?
> 
> prompt: shuichi helps kokichi execute his plan instead of kaito
> 
> specifics: i really don't want to give too much info, i'm super hyped to see how you write it, but! just big saiouma angst? i feel like i've read all the good saiouma angst oneshots/fics, and i can't find any with this idea :((
> 
> let me know if you don't want to write this! i won't mind! also let me know if there's any necessary info i missed! like i said, i don't want to give too much instruction, but if you feel like you need more detail, just tell me! <33/

**CHAPTER 6:**

Regrets were a small matter, only important when they were taken in and mattered. Regrets were… Regrets were used for the weak. And Kokichi Ouma wasn’t weak.

He couldn’t be. No matter what, he just couldn’t be weak.

Not when he was dropped off at an orphanage at the young age of two years old because he was “boring”. Not when he became a leader with a measly count of ten people only he could call his family, his friends.

Not when he was kidnapped with no memories and had to rely on some stupid looking flashlight that made no sense and no alibi to be true unless that monochronic metal teddy bear, Monokuma, was telling the truth, which Kokichi Ouma couldn’t tell.

Not when he was told he was in a killing game, rules aisling them up like they were on display, people always watching them as often as the moon to the Earth. With sixteen other Ultimates he has strangely never met in his entire life:

**Kaede Akamatsu** . The Ultimate Pianist, too optimistic for me to even say she was in the right mind. She seemed to have been acting as the leader of the group- and as a test subject.

**Rantaro Amami** . The Ultimate… He was charismatically calm and mysterious. He was easy to get along with but our meetings were cut short due to him being a suspicious sacrifice, as well as a plot turner. He was… useful, but not anymore.

**Kirumi Tojo** . The Ultimate Maid. Inclined to do anything that we asked and polite and tidy. One could say she was useful, but only when she knew what to do. She was nice and made good pancakes. If she didn’t die, then Kokichi Ouma would have more than happily enjoyed- used her.

**Ryoma Hoshi** . The Ultimate Tennis Player. He reminded Kokichi Oma of his grandfather- But that’s a lie, he never knew his grandfather. He acted old and depressed all the time and added nothing but the empathetic feeling. He treated Kokichi Ouma like a kid but… No, Kokichi Ouma doesn’t pity.

**Korekiyo Shinguji** . The Ultimate Anthropologist, but might as well be the Ultimate Brother (KILLER). He was somewhat dark and eerie, and his taste in life was… distasteful. He was a failure, an unpleasant character.

**Tenko Chabashira** . The Ultimate Aikido Master. A strong antipathy towards men, and a strong personality. She added personality depth to Himiko Yumeno, as well as causing some events to happen.

**Angie Yonaga** . The Ultimate Artist. A noxious devotion to her god, Atua. Delusional, and a bit insane could be a few words you could use to sum her up, but she was also the one that started the Student Council, which… Disbanded.

**Gonta… Gokuhara** . The Ultimate Entomologist, as well as a striving to-be gentlemen. He was well-liked for his friendliness and innocence that got him killed or perhaps was it for knowing too much. He was Kokoki Ouma’s… Guinea pig.

**Miu Irumi** . The Ultimate Inventor. She was known for being obnoxiously loud and using inappropriate language at people. She was useful in a way only when you asked her to be after degrading her or begging her.

...And that was all the people Kokichi Ouma was going to miss-

“But that’s a lie!” Kokichi Ouma shouts at the crowd in front of him, a wide, face-splitting grin forced on his face, raised arms and wide eyes. Was he regretting his plan? Did it even matter anymore? Oh well. He was too far into his plan now and it didn't even matter now, as nobody even cared for him. Plus, all those cuts on his arms, which he couldn’t even remember putting on himself, weren’t accidental.

The crowd, the rest of the survivors as well as Kokichi Oma’s enemy stood with angry eyes, as well as gaped mouths- but that was little to no importance to him, after all, he planned this.

“I’m a liar, as well as the Mastermind! Why keep to the rules when they’re so small when only we are around? Especially when I’m the mastermind too.” Ouma-Kun adds his signature laugh and gets a few new earned, hard-earned glares from the crowd.

“You- You jerk! You coward!” Shouts Momota-Kun, raising his fist.

“Come and fight me then if I’m such a coward, idiot!” Ouma-Kun yells back. Just as Momota-Kun steps forward from the crowd, Ouma-Kun moves forward in the machine and begins his initiation to his plan-

“No! Momota!” Saihara, poor Saihara tells him and moves in front of him, and the machine pulls him forward.

Ouma-Kun blinks.

Regrets were a small matter, only important when they were taken in and mattered. Regrets were… Was this a regret? Who knows? Why, certainly not Ouma-Kun! He had no idea what this strange new rotten feeling was… But that was a lie. Poor little wonderful Saihara-Kun, which he decided to spare in his original plan, made him have his very last regret.

“Welp, looks like I don’t need you anymore IDIOT! When I have Saihara… Saihara- When I have Saihara-chan as my new captive. I mean, I was planning on taking you but nope!~”

Before the others could respond, Ouma-Kun hurried with his newfound captive out. And with that, the scene ended.

**SHUICHI SAIHARA**

“Ouma-Kun?” Saihara-Kun whispered, eyes wide as the man in question peacefully drank his bottled water next to him on the wall. He seemed unusually content with it, playing with his hair over and over and over- It seemed a bit memorizing.

“I’m not talking to you.” Ouma-Kun pouted, turning his face to the side. His purple eyes dimmed and he stared at his surroundings. They were in the hanger, the place Ouma-Kun has taken them to. 

“Ouma-Kun… I’m sorry, I didn’t know you had a plan- But, who knows if it’d work or not!” Saihara-Kun told him, “And how would you know if Momota-Kun would agree, or if Iruma-san’s invention wouldn’t malfunction all of a sudden, or that- that... The mastermind might stop you.”

Ouma-Kun widened his eyes, blankly staring at him. But that cute look quickly faded, a wide, creepy grin grew on his face. “And, how do you know that, Shumai?” He said, his smile fading. He tilted his head and fluttered his eyelashes.

“Well… I know you.” Saihara-Kun said with confidence, a subtle smile on his face, “You… I’ve spent enough time with you to know you, more than anyone else. I know- No, I trust you won’t be the mastermind.”

Ouma-Kun sighed. “That’s so stupid, Shumai. You're too dependent, you know."

Saihara-Kun would laugh, but he knew that would give himself away, even if it was just a small laugh, so Saihara-Kun just nodded in agreement, as if to say he was too dependent.

"But," Ouma-Kun started, leaning closer to him. He smelled like his conditioner, which if Saihara-Kun remembered what it was called, he thinks it's "hustling death of Sweetman", from a company he often sees around here, Danganronpa. "Now that I think about it… You may help me more to end this game."

"You're unusually calm about this whole situation," Saihara-Kun noted, in a dreamlike jittery voice.

Ouma-Kun furrowed his brows. "So are you. Anyways, so the original plan can't work anymore because it's YOU." He said it like Saihara-Kun was part of some sort of disease. "You're the one that first told everyone the idea the mastermind was in the game, the first one to find something and put up a trap while Kayayday pretended she did as much work as you. You're the person who has been finding all the clues and uncovering all the mysteries while the others stood by and watched. You're the one… You would cause a problem in my main plan if you were there- Wait! That was the problem with my plan.” Ouma-Kun gasped. 

Saihara-Kun amusingly stared at him, but that look quickly faded. “I see.” He responded, deeply in thought.

“C’ moon, Shumai!” Ouma-Kun, “Help me win-”

“End,” Saihara-Kun corrected.

“Yeah, whatever. Help me end this fun little game!- But actually, no, don’t. It’s fun.”

**KAITO MOMOTA**

Momota-Kun groaned, blood spilling out his pained mouth. He knew he should've not minded the pain, as it just made it worse, but he just couldn’t. The pain… It hurt so much.

He sighed as it stopped spilling out, the dreadful feeling in his head somewhat disappearing. He tightened the painfully wide smile on his face as he left the bathroom, clutching his sore stomach. Momota-Kun told himself that it was fine, that this wasn’t wrong, there were more important things to be important to be thinking about, like how Ouma-Kun took Saihara-Kun and was most likely torturing him.

“Oh… Hey Kiibo!” Momota-Kun said, a wide smile on his face. He swiftly let go of his stomach.

“Hello, Momota-Kun.” Nods Kiibo, his soft voice sounding weak. He sat straight on Momota-Kun's couch, hands held tightly in his lap.

“Did you want something from me this late- How did you even get in?” Momota-Kun asked, glancing at his door. It was unlocked, and wide-open, even though Momota-Kun could remember he locked it tight. Did Kiibo know how to unlock doors now all of a sudden?

“I- Well, my inner voice was telling me to go to you- The door was unlocked when I got in, so I assumed something was wrong. It seems I was right.” Kiibo says, “You don’t look like you’re alright. And you are not alright.” Momota-Kun flinched.

“Do… I’m fine I swear to Angie’s god, I’m fine.” I reassured him, 

“Will you not talk to me because I’m a robot?” He asks.

Momota-Kun reassures him more and more and he leaves with a sigh, as simple as that. After he left, Momota-Kun made sure to lock the door, turning his head to the wild-looking bump underneath my bed. 

Momota-Kun's eyes glazed over the bump before cautiously walking towards it. But when he uncovered it from the clutches of his blanket, there was nothing but a small box. A small, tightly shut box that wasn’t always there.

He slowly opened it. Taking in the feeling of dread when a scream occurred outside his door. Yumeno-san, his mind flashed.

Momota-Kun rushed out, stuffing the box underneath his bed, to see Himiko Yumeno being threatened with a small kitchen knife, the holder… With blue hair and a wide smile on their face, Momota-Kun could only stare. Or more so, he couldn’t believe it, as it was just too out of character.

**SHUICHI SAIHARA**

“Hey, S-Saihara-Kun…” Saihara-Kun could hear Ouma-Kun mutter in his sleep, shivering. Saihara-Kun's eyes went wide open, glancing at Ouma-Kun, back facing him and curled up into a little ball. Saihara-Kun thought for a second, to why Ouma-Kun was calling out to him this late, or why he was suddenly using formalities.

“Yes?” Saihara responded, “Is there something you want from me?”

“I-I... Had this r-really bad dream, that y-you and m-me were in  **that** game, and-” Ouma-Kun abruptly stopped talking. And started to stretch with a groan. 

“Ouma-Kun?” Saihara-Kun called out, confused.

“Yeeeeeeees~?”He said, a wide smile breaking out on his face. Saihara-Kun sighed.

“Are you alright? You were… Calling for me.”

“But that was a lie!”

“How can it be- When- I was the one who heard you though?”

Ouma-Kun quickly lost interest, twirling his hair as he sat up, still curled up in a ball. He seemed to be thinking about something, but Saihara-Kun didn’t pay as much attention to his thoughts as he was for the way Ouma-Kun looked. He looked sick and unlike himself, with a tight frown.

“I had a strange dream.” Ouma-Kun finally said, looking into Saihara-Kun's gray eyes.

“So I’ve heard.” He muttered underneath his breath. “Yes?”

“It was about a dog jumping off a bridge-” Saihara-Kun gave him a hard look, “Geez, geez… I had a dream, a dream of you, and me.” When Saihara-Kun didn’t respond, he went on. “We were… You know what, I should just tell you later.” Ouma-Kun shooed him away, “Go… Do the plan.”

“W-Wait? Right now?” Saihara-Kun asked, brows furrowed. Ouma-Kun smiled at him.

“What? You want to stay with me, my lovely little detective lover?” 

“Yeah… I’ll go now, Ouma-Kun. Thank you for showing me how you really feel. “Saihara-Kun said, a small smile on his face as he left the hanger. He regretted that there was an empty feeling in himself as he walked out, the first person he spots being Yumeno-san.

After a small encounter with meeting Momota-kuna and Yumeno-san, a small smile grew on his face. Nobody would expect it- Not even his beloved Ouma-Kun, plus, popular characters were meant to be killed off.

… Not like he could ever kill Ouma-Kun.

**KOKICHI OUMA**

Ouma-Kun regretted the way he first approached Saihara-Kun, a wide smile on his face and lies spilling out, polluting the air. The fact that even before Akumatsu-san died, Saihara-Kun still came to him to talk, before realizing Amami-Kun was still around. The fact that Saihara-Kun didn’t ever give up on him, and… Maybe if they met outside, outside of this wretched place, Saihara would've just ignored him, called him annoying and furrowed his brows. That would’ve been better, then he wouldn’t have any regrets.

“What do you mean, Kaito?” Harukawa -san asked, red eyes glaring.

“I-I swear! It was Saihara!” Momota-Kun shouts, coughing a bit.

“This… isn’t like you, Kaito-Kun.” Saihara innocently said, sounding seriously worried. He wasn’t ever a good liar, Ouma-Kun knew, so he couldn't be lying. But Momota-Kun was right that all the facts seem to add up, with Saihara-Kun going into the apartments the same time he releases him, their plan, the external injuries and the lack of help Saihara-Kun was giving them- Or rather, switching his sides and unsure of how her death was caused.

“Why?! Why did you kill Yumeno-san?”

“That-” Saihara-Kun tries to respond, but gets interrupted.

“No, don’t respond, Shuichi.” Harukawa-san tells him, sealing her lips tightly and turning to Momota-Kun. “This isn't like you. The most likely person to have killed somebody her is that purple-”

“No!” Ouma-Kun finally speaks up, “Are you sure you didn’t see Tsumugi-chan? She, after all, doesn’t have an alibi and you could easily mistake them.”

“I have seen my-” Momota-Kun's voice breaks, “I have seen him more times then I can even count,” Ouma-Kun held back a remark, “And memorized his face!”

“Well… you wouldn’t be wrong that-” Saihara-Kun tried to speak again.

Kiibo-Kun spoke up. “It just doesn't add up-” Kiibo, oh poor Kiibo, it did. “If Saihar-Kun did it, then I would have seen him.”

“You saw Yumeno-san, right?” Saihara-Kun argues for the wrong side, a too wide but too small smile shining on his face, Ouma-Kun held back the urge to throw a knife at all of them. Actually, that could work.

“Yes…” Kiibo agrees.

“And she dies right after you leave and go into your room, right?” Saihara-Kun continued. Why would Kiibo need a room? Who knows.

“Yes… The alarm went right after I heard a door open and a scream.”

“Then…” Don’t you dare say it, Saihara-Kun, Ouma-Kun thinks, breathing stopped. “I’m the killer!” A wide smile falls on his face, “Not like this is my first kill either, you know?” Ouma-Kun regretted it all.

“I’m the one who killed poor, handsome Amami because he was getting on my nerves…” Saihara-Kun glaces at Ouma-Kun and he looks away from Saiahra-Kun's gleaming yellow eyes, “And Akamatsu-san! Or should I say Kaede? After all, she is- was my best friend.” Nobody talked, wide eyes with surprise, but no anger.

“Oh yeah,” Saihara-Kun says calmly, “By the way, I’m the mastermind.”

  
  



	4. Noxxxia (All) (Saimou)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet

There wasn’t a mistake if Shuichi Saihara had to infer for himself. There had to be no mistake, after all. After all… Mistakes like his last investigation weren’t allowed.

Shuichi Saiahra wasn’t one to make a mistake- Lying? Not easy for him but that he could handle… But mistakes were undeniably, unmistakingly, undoubtedly prohibited when it was quite an unamusing border that blocked him from perfection. With his sharp navy down to his nape, muddy grey eyes that some have mentioned shined a bright yellow when he looked them in the eye- rarely, if he must add. His eyelashes were supposedly long, and his eyes sharp as if he was looking intensely at something. He smelled like… coffee a bit, and that weird smell books gave off. His senses were sharper than normal people, though he would argue as much. 

Shuichi Saihara was a high schooler, younger than most people working under his type of work, though the police let it pass- Rather, the police needed to let him pass, as he was one of the best detectives and the only one that was able to solve the “Shuichi Saihara Case”, which they nicknamed as. It was a bit hard to deal with both his tests and education as well as earning money and having his brain be simulated, but he did it somehow- As well as his secret hobby that only his closest friends knew, like Maki or Kaede- Not Kaito, he was just too loud, even though Saihara wouldn’t say so himself.

Saihara’s mind dragged back to the topic sitting in front of him, the mistake’s purple eyes staring anticipatingly back at him. Saihara quickly turned away, face red as he pushed his cap down. He didn’t enjoy people looking at his face.

“So… Are you sure it wasn’t a mistake to bring him here?” Whispered his superior, sitting in the chair next to him. 

“...” Saihara hesitated, “... No?” Like I said, he wasn’t good at lying.

His superior sighed. “Well, this is just… Crazy isn’t it Saihara-Kun?” He did an awkward laugh and then turned his attention back to those purple eyes. “Can you speak?”

“No.” The boy said, wide eyes and blank lips. The boy seemed to be around 11 years old, though Saihara wouldn’t start guessing ages when his friends Himiko and Ryoma were shorter than the boy. 

The boy- or guy, or mistake- had twisty hair that he was currently playing with, purple with highlighted tips, as well as the same pair of purple eyes. His eyes were innocent-looking enough, though Saihara wouldn’t allow himself to judge a book by its cover. Especially in the situation he saw the boy in. The boy was given a white sweatshirt and white sweatpants, including some checkered scarf they found on the boy. 

There was something about the boy that made him less than welcomed to society, or in any place really. Even Saihara, who had a witch- mage as friend, a guy aspiring to be an astronaut, somebody that was once the culprit of some of his cases before and told him once she was an assassin that Saihara hoped was a joke, a famous pianist, and more to come, it made him a bit afraid.

It was those black wings stuck on his back, shaped like what you could call “demonic”, as well as those sharp looking horns that stayed on his head. If Saihara had something to say, it would be, “Why the fuck did I walk into an empty building that was reported as a joke, and walked in to see a summoning symbol, goddamn Korekiyo reading on the ground lie he was at a library, and this boy in the middle of the circle?” Saihara did not usually curse, but this was just one of those moments.

Of course, Saihara asked Korekiyo what and why he was doing this, and he just responded with “As always, your brain is as unique as all our other friends. I can sense amazing things from you, Shuichi.” And then left for the woods, where Saihara could only hope he would die.

He shook his head, trying to focus back on the boy. He always overthought too much.

“But that’s a lie!” A wide grin fell on the boy’s face.

“Do you know who you are? Or rather, why there are horns and wings on you?”

The boy paused for a second. “Well, I’m Kokichi Ouma- But not really. I know who I am, though I can’t remember where I live… I know Shinguji-Kun, the guy Saihara-Kun’s friends with. He said that I should stay with him, because… Well, I forgot what this was going right now.” He had an expressionless face if Saihara ever saw one.

"Maybe it was a mistake to bring him here…" Saihara told his superior. 

His superior looked at him for a second, then back at this strange purple kid. A small smile grew on his face when he did and he suddenly stopped, as if in some awkward trance.

"No." The voice of his superior told him, though it sounded a bit off. "I think you should bring him to your house." Saihara's eyes widened, looking at his superior as if he was crazy. He quickly looked away, being careful not to look him in the eyes.

"Your friend is the one who found him correct? Shinguji-Kun?" Saihara slowly, confused and unsure. "Well then, this is clearly a prank, and this guy is obviously faking those horns and wings." It didn't look that way to Saihara. "I'll leave him to you until you find your friend, alright?" A pat on the shoulder, a small smile, and the cracking of joints as his superior left from the important meeting room, and that was that.

Saihara stared at the kid for a second, and let a long, dignified sigh out before looking at the boy

“Hello. May I ask what happened before I came in? And who are you? And if you’re okay? And what the fucking hell- Excuse my language please, did Korekiyo do?”

Saihara woke up with a headache, a bad dream in his head fading in and out. What was the bad dream he wondered? Well, it was about a small boy, with tentacle-like hair and innocent purple matching eyes, long black wings with tints of purple and short horns jutting out the top of his head. It was about him bringing that boy home after doing a supposedly prank investigation from prank information, Korekiyo running off, leaving a summoning circle. It was about after him bringing the boy home, he had to lock his room full of his secret hobby, but not being able to find the key after. It didn’t help that he remembered feeling soft and fuzzy in his insides when he felt something warm nuzzle up to him, which was presumably the boy.

“Mhn…” He groaned, feeling something stuffed into his pajamas.

Saihara quickly opened up his eyes, widening them when he saw that same purple mistake- boy soundly sleeping. He took a second take and saw the boy’s eyes staring back at him, blinking.

“Ah… Hello?- Wait, didn’t I tell you that I would be the one sleeping on the floor, and you would be on the bed? Why are you here!?” He panicked a bit, flinching when the boy yawned.

“No, you didn’t.” The boy said, his strange, realistic wings stretching behind his back. He expressed small expressions that seemed to make a big change to Mr. Detective, watching with confusion. Saihara was pretty sure he did tell the boy that, otherwise it wouldn’t make sense for him to be on the floor like he liked it.

“But that’s a lie!” The boy smiled, a wild grin falling on his face. Saihara’s face grew into a grim expression, a frown with furrowed brows. “Oh, C’moooon! Nobody likes stupid expressions like those, though that’s a lie.”

“Can you please tell the truth, it’s giving me a headache this early. And can you get off of me, please?” Saihara asked politely.

“Why would I tell the truth if it’s what you want? It makes me feel sick just thinking about it!” 

“That’s a lie, correct?” Saihara asked, earning a wider grin on the boy’s face. “Alright then..? You still haven’t answered me about your name..”

“That? Wow, you can’t even guess! Aren’t you supposed to be a sir detective! I even gave you my name last time, geez… I feel so unloved!” The boy cried, small tears crawling down his face. Saihara couldn’t help but feel sorry, noting down that boy didn’t care whether he cried or not, or smile- In fact, he just seemed to speak whatever came to mind, but that could also wrong, because every lie he tells seems to be calculated- But that wasn’t what Saihara was supposed to be thinking right now. He ignored the fact that he also knew Saihara’s job.

Saihara thought back to last night, the bright lights of the detective's meeting room, and the surprise coming back to his face to see such a small boy with dark wings and horns. The name he gave back then… Was Kokichi Ouma.

“Remember, I’m a liar! So trust every single word I say and eat it!” The boy said.

Was he hinting at something? Saihara thought too hard for a second and had a thought. If he was a liar.. then wouldn’t that mean he could be contradicting himself one time after another? He told us, my superior and I, that his name wasn’t Kokichi Ouma, but he also said it was. He told us his name first though, but then told me it was a lie. So… Was it a lie or not?

“Is your name… Kokichi Ouma?” Saihara asked, hesitant and unsure. He had too much going through his head. 

“Wooooah~ You got it correct, but is that really my name?” He said, “I don’t have a name, but I guess it can be that.” Saihara paused for a second and went out his head.

“W-What did you just say..?” An unequal smile came upon Saihara’s face, his brows furrowing.

“I just said I don’t have a name. Are you mute or something?” The boy- Kokichi Ouma- asked, leaning forward. It didn’t help when Ouma grazed his hand across-

“Uh- Can you please move?!” Saihara asked, uncomfortably shifting backwards. Ouma paused, widely blinking as he hesitantly got off. Saihara noticed how confused he looked, but didn’t say anything.

“Can you answer some other basic questions as well, Ouma-Kun?” Saihara asked, getting up.

“Uh- No.”

“How much do you remember?” Saihara asked, helping the boy shakingly get up.

“THat’s a very bad question! I can’t remember anything about my past other than my body’s knowledge. Want me to tell you the size of my dic-'' His words sounded like a lie, but Saihara didn’t question it. It just gave him something to work with.

“N-No thank you. If you can remember yourself, can you tell me how old you are or any other basic knowledge that would be helpful for the police?”

“My age?- That’s a new one. I’m most definitely 12 years old!” That made sense- “That’s a lie! I’m 17 years old, but I bet you believed me! I like Panta so make sure to give me all of those and I’ll be very happy~!”

“Oh. Alright then…” Saihara muttered, “Are you friends with Korekiyo?”

“Hmm... Depends. Are you friends with me?”

‘No-”

“Then I’m not friends with him. He was just there reading when I woke up.”

“Is… that a lie?”

“Depends.”

“Do you know why you have those… strange wings and horns on the back of you?” Saihara meticulously asked.

“Of course I do! Do you take me for an idiot?” He did an exaggerated gasp and shook his head like he was disagreeing with the detective.

“W-What? No- Can you tell me why you have those- those things?” Saihara asked.

“Depends.” Saihara wished he would stop saying that.

“Wait- Are you hungry? I can give you some food if you want.” Saihara said, getting ready to leave the room.

“Oh,” Ouma said. “Yeah, I guess I am a bit. Though that’s a lie. I can’t even eat.” Saihara ignored the lie- after all, everyone had to eat at some point in their life- And went out of the room to go make something. “And please, for god’s sake, don’t poke around in my room.”

Saihara had a thought, clicking in. He decided he wouldn’t mind trying it out, after all, it has worked before.

He left Kokichi Ouma, the strange short purple-headed, winged boy his age alone, which wasn’t the best idea if he knew things, but Ouma thought Shuichi Saihara knew nothing.

“Well, what to do now?” Ouma asked himself silently in the now quiet room. He looked around and thought deeply for a second.

This was a mistake, he thought. He wondered back to his memories of home.

Kokichi Ouma was a demon, a very well organized demon that lived in the uptown part of hell- But that’s a lie, as he wasn’t a demon and most definitely did not ever go to hell. In fact, he was just a human- though that’s another lie. Kokichi Ouma was a certified S-class liar- though that’s a lie in a lie in a lie! There wasn’t such a thing. He was certainly not a liar though-

Ouma decided he should stop thinking, as his head was a bit busy lying to itself. He decided to let his voice do the introduction.

“...My name is Kokichi Ouma- though that’s a lie. I don’t have a name. I was sent here to the human world for a certain quest that is unallowed to be said out loud- you’d understand if your life was on the line. I’m not certain if that one’s a lie, though I wouldn’t count on it. The point is that I must talk to this Sahara guy till the rest of his short life- And turn him into a demon. How, or why- Is all classified.” Ouma ended his talk in one breath and looked keen-eyed around the room.

It was a simple room, not clean or dirty, and more empty than anything else. There was a shelf full of Danganronpa bear things- Ouma thinks they’re called Monokumas’, all different but looking the same. There was a small desk that sat in the very corner of the gray walled room, full of paper works and stacked to the ceiling with books. There was a black shelf of course- but it was empty, with only one book that read, “FRIEND OBSERVATION”. Ouma picked the book up and it fit right into his hands.

He opened up to the first page- And to his surprise, he saw a familiar name. Kaede Akamatsu.

“Huh?’ Ouma gave himself a blank face as he slowly blinked. “I thought she died!” But that was a lie. He knew she went on an important mission only the most musical skilled could go on, but he didn’t expect to see her so soon, and it’s only been 9 years!

Everything was written in Saihara’s strange handwriting., about the angel herself.

**Kaede Akamatsu**

**Female_ 167cm_ March 26_ Blood, O**

**Likes: Piano, Playing Famous pieces, Speaking casually with friends, PInk**

**Dislikes: Bicycles, Shyness, Other leaders, Shotput balls, Suicide**

**Has one twin sister, to be unnamed.**

They must’ve been talking about Junko? Did Kaede tell him? But it says unnamed…

**ACTIONS TO BE NOTED:**

  * **When first meeting her, she seemed to go immediately to me. Says it looked like I needed friends.**


  * When she was 9 years old, she often speculated on the idea of marriage between us.


  * When she was 10 years old, she seemed to have started her hobby of piano, saying she was naturally gifted. *No 10 year old could play Mozart memorized, even most prodigies. She told me to keep her hobby a secret.


  * When she was 11 years old, she started to get the idea that I was focusing my attention on detective works. She helped me get my job by talking to my Uncle.


  * When she was 12 years old, she kissed me. Then I got the idea we were just friends.


  * When she was 13 years old, she forced me to confess to a girl I liked- She thought I liked her. And the supposed “crush” announced that she has had a crush on me for a long time.


  * When she was 14 years old, she forced me to break up with the girl. She seemed to dislike how she seemed to be so similar to herself but didn’t say anything.


  * When she was 15 years old, she seemed to be wasting more money. She seemed to be frustrated about something, but I didn’t say anything.


  * When we were 16 years old, we began to grow apart. I told her something and she seemed threatened by it.


  * When we turned 17 years old, she forced me to be her best friend. When she tried to play me music to make me fall asleep, it didn’t work.



All of the other friend things went similar to this, and Ouma began to recognize most of them. 

Maki, a sister-like friend, a demon to Ouma before she went on a mission including high-rate murder. In the book, she did nothing but watch him for the sidelines for a long time, before Saihara decided to speak to her, and they became close friends. Ouma had to read that passage again since nobody since it was a known rule that one could never spot her if she was hiding.

Miu, a vulgar demon that he often had insult fights with went on a secret mission including her inventing skills. In the book, Miu first threw a strange, different dimension-looking mechanic, but it didn’t work. That seemed impossible, as her devices always worked- in both the human world and ours, and they were always amazing, even Ouma had to admit.

Rantaro, another demon Ouma once crushed on when he was younger, until he disappeared without notice. They were very close, like brothers, him and Ouma. It made his heart fall a little when the book, Saihara notices how Rantaro always talks about “Kichi”, a close friend to him. Rantaro… So this is where he went.

Ryoma, an angel, the shortest kid that was great at playing tennis, but gave up on it to the path of- What was he even doing before he disappeared? He just disappeared one day after saying he had nothing to live for. In this book, it gives Ouma an in-depth explanation of how he slowly started to beat Ryoma at tennis, and then Ryoma got back into it.

Tenko, a demon that often acknowledged him as a girl- from what type of creature he was. She left after going on a mission requiring her power skills that she could use in the open to defend our greatest and youngest mage and angel, Himiko. Himiko was sent on a mission to use her magic on something, to be left unsaid. The book said they would talk to him after a long day right before work and try to pull some magic tricks on him, like the hypnotizing tricks she’d use or the card game where she would earn herself a sharp knife underneath the cards. In the thing, it said that no matter how many times she did- Or tried- She couldn’t get the cards or watch, or anything to work around him. Tenko would even fight him some days after and leave him confused and stressed.

Tsumugi. A fun demon Ouma met when he was younger that didn’t seem to have a clear identity, where she was fun to mess around with because she liked to go into the human world without permission, liking to dress up as them and pretend to be them. In the book, it explains how much she likes to dress him up in weird clothes. Those days, he got free clothes.

Angie, a demon Ouma met when going up to heaven in a church. She left him alone like all his other friends for a reason, going in need of her painting and her… cult stuff. In the book, it explains how he first met Angie in a church, painting in absurd poses with Korekiyo and his sister. Saihara meets them through prank investigations… Like how Ouma met Saihara.

An ink of confusion, fear, and another feeling crept into his mind. All his friends were demons, and all of their tricks weren’t working on him… Ouma was sent here for a reason, and if known of his friend’s powers were working…

Ouma read on, not paying attention to the person next to him.

Gonta, somebody that followed Ouma around like a mosquito, an entomologist as well. In the book, it explained when he met the angel in the woods, without any shoes and carrying a box full of bees. Saihara seemed unaffected by them somehow, which was not normal.

Kiibo, who in the book, often hung around with Miu. Ouma hasn’t heard about him ever, which was a bit strange. He seemed to have a prosthetic arm and leg, a robotics nerd, and was rather into Japanese traditions and foods, as he would come to school in a kimono, but then get corrected he was in a girl’s kimono.

Then there was Kaito, somebody that Ouma argued with much and went somewhere he could spend his days before dying of sickness. It’s saying that Kaito, Saihara, and Maki often stayed up all night together working out or talking about life. It suits them, in a way- The supposed quiet detective, the assassin that often threatened others, and the charismatic astronaut-wishing guy that had few years left to live. 

Ouma flipped to the next page, wide-eyed, seeing the title in sloppy cursive.

**Shuichi Saihara**

**Male_171 cm_September 7_Blood,** ** REDACTED **

**Likes:** **REDACTED**

**Dislikes:** **REDACTED**

**Has one Detective Uncle, Two Famous parents**

**ACTIONS TO BE NOTED:**

  1. **There is nothing to note down.**



Ouma found it a bit strange how there was a page just for Saihara himself.

“So you finished,” Saihara said, bored eyes as he breathed down Ouma’s neck. “Did you recognize any of them?”

Ouma blinked.

“You don’t have to answer. I already know.” Saihara said, “Kokichi Ouma. Male, 156 centimeters, born on June 21, and is a demon- Or rather, an incubus. But you’re type would be more of a succubus, wouldn’t it?”

Ouma heard the front door open, and Saihara stood up. “Well, it is a weekend, and my friends are here, so let’s ignore the conversation. C’mon, let’s go introduce you again.”

He gave him a small kiss on the lips and left, leaving Ouma with a sick feeling of dread in his stomach.

Maybe, Saihara thought, it wasn’t a mistake to bring Ouma here.

"Hello, Kaede.” Saihara shyly smiled towards the girl as she slowly took off her shoes and smiled back. It was a confused smile like she was trying to figure something out, with a hint of hatred. How refreshing. It was always that way after Saihara shared his secret hobby with her, and he didn’t mind. It was always funny how much their friendship has changed over the years.

“Hi, Shuichi… You don’t have to sound so formal with me anymore, after all, I’ve known each other for more years than I can count with my fingers.” That was her funny way of reminding him that even though they’ve known each other for only 9 years, she has watched him for longer, always trying to observe… Saihara snapped his head out of his thoughts.

“Hey, Shuichi!” Banged Kaito, pulling himself out the doorway and almost bumping into Kaede. She gave him a friendly smile and let her guard down. Saihara knew she didn’t like him very much, but at least he was much easier to manipulate.

Kaede was barely shorter than him, a blonde string of hair jumping out on the top of her head, hair brushed out her face with a silver, beautiful music clip he gifted her. It fits her, he has to admit. She wore a pale pink jumper, shorts to a shirt, and had magenta tights underneath and an orange bracelet. She wore her usual loafers and had her usual hands tapping on herself like playing a piano, like usual.

Kaito was taller and had a stronger physique than both of them, spiky offish purple hair protruding out with extra gel, as well as a small goatee. His skin was a bit pinkish, and he had determined, sharp eyes that Saihara felt matched that wide grin on his face. He wore a white patterned shirt with a pale, thin jacket. He had a long purple jacket over that one with one hand out, inside was a unique outer space pattern, He seemed to dress up as he would have usually for school as if he was too lazy to wash his clothes and change.

Maki quietly nodded, red eyes staring at him like she was anticipating something. Straight cut brown hair in pigtails, scrunchies matching her eyes. She wore a red buttoned-up shirt with a black skirt, a black knitted sweater on top. Her thigh-high red socks matched her scheme. She held Kait’s hand and forced him to walk out the doorway.

“So the whole gang is coming today?” Kaito asked, his grin reaching its world record height. 

“Yes, I needed to ask Korkiyo something… A bit strange.” Saihara told them, a cuss threatening to come out.

“Well, I’m sure it’s nothing too crazy, after all, I’ve handled every note and every high key!” Kaede smiles. Saihara awkwardly laughs, trying to reach for a hat that was not there.

“Well… You’d be quite shocked that this wouldn’t be our average, everyday piano-” That made Kaede flush a bit, “You’ll- You’ll understand.”

“Do you need any help with it?” Maki asked, her kindness reaching through. Saihara thought for a second. He thought… And then decided.

“This might seem a bit strange to ask, but have you ever heard of somebody named Kokichi?” They all paused, widening their eyes.

“...Kokichi?”

“What about his last name?” Maki said quickly, rushing for an answer. 

“Kokichi Ouma. Short, and rather cute-”

“Cute?” Whispered Kaede, “He’s cute? Well, he is a succubus…”

“Purple hair, innocent-looking eyes, likes to lie, and-”

A small falling sound came from upstairs, slowly to downstairs, stumbling and falling and jumpy and very loud. A small purple boy came around the corner, running to them. His wings and horns are still there, and an excited, smiling face showing. It would’ve made his heart skip a beat… And it did a bit.

He paused, staring wide-eyed with the people in front of him.

They did the same.

“K-Kokichi..?” Maki said, voice hesitant and slowly approaching him. The boy dashed to her and jumped.

“And here he is?” Saihara said, fumbling a bit. He didn’t expect him to run down here and show himself. “Are you alright Ouma-Kun?” Ouma didn’t react, and Saihara decided not to bother him while Ouma shoved himself towards Maki, hugging her into a tight trap.

“Woah! Wait… Is that you, Ouma-Kun?” Kaito asked in a hesitant voice, wide eyes. 

“No.” He whispered, eyes on them, as if in a trance.

“Why- Where- Why are you here, Kokichi?”Maki asked, shoving him off her. Even when remeeting him from a long time ago, she shoves him off? That would confuse me if not for her cold side, but I don’t think that was it. Ouma flashed them a smile.

Maki’s face was rather full of emotions, unlike her usual self. It was between confusion, happiness, and a bit of anger. Kaito was rather shocked, with an angry face. And Kaede..? She seemed to have a small smile on her face, though Saihara couldn’t tell if she was happy or not. She was still tapping her fingers against her arm.

“I…” Saihara spoke up, everyone turned their head to him, “I met him with Korekiyo for some reason, and he was alone and brought him here on instinct.” Saihara didn’t know if it was a mistake, but it seemed best to lie in this situation. He wondered how fake that lie sounded.

“Saihara’s lying!” Ouma shouted, a clearly fake, extremely worried smile on his face. “ I was sent here on a mission and asked Korekiyo to help me! I don’t know why he’s lying.”

“Saihara wouldn’t lie, Ouma-Kun. Don‘t ruin the moment!” Kaito argued, a small smile on his face now, “It’s… So like you to lie- Damn, you have no idea how much I missed your lies.” He put his hand in his face, and Ouma wouldn’t- He couldn’t try to correct him now.

Kaede did not seem as fooled. “A mission? Did they send- Oh god no…”

“What’s wrong, Kaede?” Saihara asked.

“Nothing…” Kaede forced a smile, though her eyes didn’t match. “Ouma, let’s talk privately later.” Kaede gave his hand a small squeeze and a tight smile. Ouma felt like she has changed a bit since their first meeting, back in their homeland. She used to be less cautious, less worried-looking and more friendly. 

Something changed.

“So you took Kokichi home on instinct?” Maki muttered, patting Ouma’s head.

“Yes. It must’ve been because I was curious about his strange wings, or why he was alone with Korekiyo. Korekiyo ran away into the woods before I could ask him.”

“So Korekiyo was the one that… That dude.” Kaito said, “He summoned a demon.” 

“Yes. Figuratively, that he’s a demon.” Maki quickly added.

“He clearly has wings and horns.” Saihara quietly told himself. They didn’t seem to hear him, fortunately.

The others- Saihara’s other friends- soon came with shock and pleasant feeling for the arrival of Ouma, as well as an ability he learned they had: The ability to deny anything Ouma says or tries to explain to them. They repeatedly ask him about Ouma and advise him to do- To do nothing. As suspected as those dear friends of his, always trying to keep his trust but make sure they do their job.

He has a shy, awkward smile. His friends are so stupid.

After a meeting with Korekiyo, does Saihara learn why Ouma came here. They were still trying to do their quest. The quest by the late queen of _their_ world. How pathetic.

His thoughts reeked with negativity as the others left when the sunsetted, staring at Ouma like he didn’t know. He scoffed inside his head. It was always like this with his friends. They came to do something and decided to stay because of him. They’ll just send more and more and more.

It sounded a bit fun if he was truthful, but why would he condemn to human feelings right now? Saihara did a hum as he washed his dishes, hearing the static sound of the TV in his secret hobby room. He knew Ouma was snooping around, like he seemed to do plentiful. Not like Saihara mind. Ouma was a bit, unlike the others. Maybe it was that he was a succubus. Or that the others seemed to give him none to some trust, despite their closeness. Or maybe because… Saihara felt he should keep that one a secret.

After he finished, Saihara took a deep breath and sighed, entering his secret hobby room. Unsurprisingly, there he saw Ouma, standing, watching what was in front of him. It was a little bit of a fun expression, which Saihara looked at with honor.

Ouma looked horrified.

“Hey, are you done or do you want me to wait outside?” Saihara asked casually, planting a kiss on the back of Ouma’s hand. Ouma quickly pulled his hand away and rubbed it against his- Rather, the clothes Saihara gave him. For some reason, his hand hurt a little bit and there was a strange pattern on it.

“What is this..?” Ouma asked, voice shaking. It was fitting, Saihara thought. The guy stopped functioning as Saihara’s secrets unraveled. “Who- Who are you?”

“Hm? What do you mean? I’m Saihara Shuichi, a part-time detective, and highschooler, though a more fitting question might be for your case, _What are you_?” Ouma cutely flinched the second Saihara said that.

“Is that what we’ll be doing?” Ouma awkwardly laughed, staring down. His eyes were wide and the wings on his back were slightly covering him as if he was trying to protect himself from something. Maybe it was the wind, after all, Saihara didn’t give him very thick clothes, and the weather in this room seems a bit colder than the others.

“What… are you?” Ouma asked, taking a step back the second Saihara decided he wanted to step oh so slightly forward. Ouma barely misses the bookshelves, stacked with books about the strangest things, like blood-red bottles and ancient books that Ouma has never seen before, and he hits the wall. “What is this room?” He asks after a long silence.

“How do you know I won’t lie,” Saihara asks, but then it clicks in his head. “Oh right, I forgot Succubus can control the mind.” Ouma didn’t say anything on how a human could figure that out, because that would lead him to another question. “That is what you did to my superior, am I correct?”

“... Are you stalling?” 

“No, not really. Well, how should I answer this? Hmmm…” Saihara says out loud, face tinted red as if embarrassed. That’s something Ouma has noticed Saihara does a lot, he would show emotion, but not extensively feel them. And his head was a bit messed up, Ouma remembered noticing back when they were at the police station yesterday, at least the parts in Saihara’s mind Ouma could reach.

“On September 7th, the year you were born, don’t you remember a certain rumor going along? Back when the queen was alive and the king was lost?” Saihara asked. Ouma paused, wondering why he was suddenly so off-topic.

Back then, when all his friends and him were given their names, the queen was as healthy as what a queen should be but wasn’t seen in public for around ten months. The king disappeared the very beginning of that year, and everybody was running wild where the angels lived because their king went to go visit the queen and has not returned yet. There was a floating rumor among the adults the children often had to hear.

“Yeah, there was one.” Ouma nods, “About a secret child the queen had.”

Then something exploded Ouma’s head.

“Hey Korekiyo, are you sure it was a good idea to bring in Ouma? I know you’ve been secretly watching the other world, everyone does.” Asks Kaede, a worried expression for his friend.

“I’m not sure about his situation, like the rest of you,” Kiibo started to say, “But I’m pretty sure everything Ouma was saying was the truth.” He glanced away the second Miu started to yell the other direction, telling her to stop yelling perverted stuff at the birds. 

“Oh, we know!” Angie smiles at him, doing a strange cat-like laugh. “We know, know, know, know just like Atua!”

“Please do not talk about a non-existent god in the cult you recently joined, Angie,” Kirumi tells her, her sharp eyes watching the others, back straight.

“Please sit down, Kirumi,” Maki says to the white-haired girl. She does exactly that without looking away from the others.

“Then why did you..?”

“Because Gonta and the others are trying to help Kokichi and Saihara!” Gonta says, a wide smile on his bright face, pushing his glasses in. He enjoyed wearing glasses although his vision was very good because they made him seem more like a gentleman. “Kaede told Gonta to pretend we didn’t know because although lying is bad, Kokichi can’t know the truth because then Saihara might discard him!” A smile showed on his face.

“Neh…”

“Quiet degenerates! Himiko’s trying to sleep.” Tenko yells, louder than both of them.

“That’s not sitting, Kirumi, that’s kneeling. Stop it.” Rantaro tells her with a nice smile, scratching his wasabi colored hair. Kirumi starts to stand again.

“You mean about who Saihara is?” Kiibo says, then going back to yell awkwardly to stop Miu from going to talk to the couple kissing over there. 

“I honestly don’t know why the queen in your guys’ place decided to make Saihara live in this world. I mean, he’s the only royal child, since all of them have been having a hard time breeding, even if he is illegitimate.” Kaede says eyes tightly shut, “He’s sweet, kind, and… “ She opens them with a glint of fear, “So very cunning. He’s fit to be the next king”

Tsumugi shivers, remembering those golden eyes, the same color of the king of the angel’s, and that navy blue hair, dead pale skin just like the queen of theirs.

“Huh? Don’t you guys know the reason they sent him away, Kaede? Oh right. You were the first one, so of course, they wouldn’t tell you.” Kaito laughs.

“There was a reason?” Kirumi asks, her sharp eyes tearing towards the spaceman.

“Please sit down normally on the grass, Kirumi,” Ryoma tells her, patting to a place next to him and smoking his candy cigar which he somehow got his hands on. Nobody questioned it.

“He plainly was the illegitimate child of the queen of the demons, and the king of the angels. That’s why he resembles both of them. They were so scared of the king’s disappearance, they hid him away. They didn’t kill him because he was the only child born as a royal for a long time, and they didn’t want to risk it.” Tsumugi says.

Most of the others flinch the second they hear that again. It scares them so much that their friend, Saihara, had that much power, and he knew it. The demons and the angels back in their kingdom thought they didn’t, which just made it all the worse. None of them hav3e ever seen Saihara’s transformation, but they were sure it was beautifully scary. Between an angel and a demon. They were surprised that it had never happened before.

“You’re lucky you’re the prime minister’s daughter in the demon’s place.” Groaned Kaito, “You probably know more than me.”

“Hey! I just learned about what Saihara was and what to do when I meet him, and how I should try to bring him there so he can rightfully claim the throne! And maybe become the future prime minister.”

“You have no words, you probably won’t get it from all your sneaking out and cosplaying.” Rantaro jokes, earning a … thrown shoe in her bag to his face.

“I wonder how much information Ouma has heard…” Maki said, red eyes staring up at the fading blue sky.

“Why do you say that, Makiroll?” Kaito asks.

“D-Don’t call me that…” Maki says, “D-Do you want to die?”

“She says that because Ouma is one of those special Sucbi, a real beauty to the world,” Korekiyo said, putting his hand out as if showing an art piece.

“Oh. Right.” Kaito says, “I always forget that with the way he acts.”

“Talkin’ about Cockichi, space fucker?” Miu said, approaching them. The couple was gone and Miu had a wide grin on her face. Kiibo scolded her a bit.

“Heyo, Miu!” Angie waves, “We were talking about Atua’s greatness. Do you want to join?”

“We were talking about Kokichi and Saihara positions before and after this incident.” Kirumi corrects.

“I wonder what they’re doing right now,” Ryoma says. 

“Probably sucking dick,” Miu tells them, hand on her hips and a wide grin on her face.

“You’re disgusting, thinking about degenerates! And in front of Himiko, too. I can’t believe you.” Tenko shrieks. Himiko groans and opens her eyes.

“He’s probably telling everything to Kokichi, and Kokichi is probably being scared to death. My head definitely hurt when Shuichi told me.” Kaede tells them, “Then- Wait, maybe we should go back?” She started to tap her hands on her arm, feeling a beat but not quite getting it.

“What, are you worried that your psychopath fucking crush is going to do something to the innocent Lil’ purple rat?” Miu sneers, a creepy smile plastered on her face.

“Oh no,” Rantaro says, “We… should go and check them.”

Kaede tapped her hands on her arm quicker, hoping nothing had happened.

"I… are you really the prince?" Ouma stood still, unable to look away from the eyes of Saihara. They were bright golden.

"May I reintroduce myself?" Saihara didn't wait for a response. "I am Shuichi Saihara, a part-time detective and highschooler for an elite school. One could also say I qualify as the Prince of both kingdoms, demon or not. My mother threw me away after finding out who the father was, as the king of demons was feared. But one could wonder why he left and where he went. An easy, simple question that is when using deductions. He was waiting for me.

"I guess my mother forgot that my- The king of demons was the most powerful creature to have ever met the face. He could one too many things and had one too many secrets. He was waiting for me, and after my mother dumped me with the humans, I met the king of demons- Who I enjoyed calling Dad. He's probably coming home soon after an overstay at work. I should go make him food, it's a wonder he hasn't been found out yet- Oh, sorry, am I rambling?." Puma wondered if he would meet the lost king of demons.

Ouma watched the navy blue-haired boy bow a little in front of him and then approach him with a frighteningly awkward, blushy smile. "It seems my mother sent my official royal concubine this time." Saihara sighed.asked.

"W-what?" Well, he wasn't wrong, Ouma thought, but to put it in delicate terms, that meant he had to have thought about what to do with him. Because he was unlike all of Saihara's friends, he was supposed to be some lover for him when he went to claim his position. Was he going to send Ouma back? Was Ouma going to be punished for not being able to bring Saihara over in the end? Was he going to die-

"What to do," Saihara said, "Should I go back now? Or should I stay here and pretend to be a human?" Saihara seemed to carefully approach him, as if he were a deer in headlights, and kissed the back of Ouma's hand lightly this time. Strangely enough, it hurt a bit and Ouma bit his lip.

It took Ouma a second to realize, "Are you asking me?" He asked, in a very dumb way. Why would Saihara ask him? 

"Well, you are supposed to be my future lover, as I've granted, so I believe I'm supposed to make you happy so you don't leave," Saihara explained, an expression on his face that made him look like a clueless child. 

"Ah." Ouma had no words. 

The doorbell ringed once, then twice. And then it started ringing at a rapid speed, with no rhythm or rhyme. It was annoying, rude as well. Saihara sighed. "That sounds like they're back."

"Do you mean your friends?" Ouma asked, happy the highschooler's focus wasn't on him anymore. He swore those bright, yellow eyes were memorizing him for some reason.

"Probably. Let's go downstairs, shall we?" Saihara asked. Ouma nodded.

They carefully stepped down the stairs, dodging the small bumps in the wood that you could easily trip on and went to the door. 

“Why didn’t you just call me like you usually do when you leave something- Why is everyone else here as well, Kaede?” Saihara asked, looking out the door. They were all crowded around. Gonta was staring at a flower in his front yard, Himiko was drowsing to sleep like she had no sleep last night, like always, Ryoma was hidden somewhere in the crowd, and Kaede stood in the front like she usually did.

“I purposely left that there, you know that!” Kaede flushes, “ And I’m here to ask if you want Ouma to come with us, since… you know. It’s been a long time we’ve met, and we forgot to ask you that.”

“Oh- Um, do you want to go with them? They’ve been here for a long time and know things, and… They have interesting stuff they can show you.” Saihara said, getting out the way.

“Oh- Um-” Ouma’s eyes were wide, “No, I’m good.”

“Are you okay, Kokichi?” Gonta asked with a worried expression. “Gonta thinks Kokichi’s a bit pale.” Ouma was always pale, a sickly pale. But Gonta was probably right, after all, Ouma knew that Gonta had 24/7 vision.

“Of course not!” Ouma shouted in more of a whine. The students stared at him, “I’m dying right now! Look at my arms and head, I’m bleeding!” He, in fact, wasn’t bleeding. But he gave a shocked, innocent look and spread out his arms, as well as the wings on his back, almost punching the wall. 

The others didn’t seem satisfied with that response

“Oh- Well, um, do want to at least talk with any of us before we leave?” Kaede asks.

“Well… there is one thing on my mind right now, but Saihara-chan will have to go!” Ouma said, bouncing up and down like some hyperactive kid. Saihara awkwardly stood by him, thinking things up and down in his head.

“Oh? Should I go upstairs then so you can talk?” Saihara asks him, tapping lightly on Ouma’s shoulder. 

"Uh-" Ouma flinched, eyes wide when those golden eyes bore into his own. Ouma paused, unmoving. Seven seconds crawled by before Saihara spoke up.

"I'll… go upstairs then." Saihara tells him, "And don't worry, I’ll leave my window alone." Ouma nods silently, watching as he leaves.

Ouma slowly shut the door and stared up at Kaede, arms tapping quickly against her arms, a mixed look on her face. Her head seemed up in jumbles, confusion, and fear.

"He did something, right?" She asked, " Are you hurt? What did he tell you? Are you scared?" Ouma watched the others do nothing and look at him eagerly.

"Yep, yep!" Ouma smiles widely, "Y'know, you could've just asked me those questions when-"

"Of course 

Saihara would tell him something important," Maki scoffed, "Kokichi is… a special type of succubi, after all, having to dedicate his entire life to whoever takes the throne."

"Actually," Kirumi clarified, “It appears that Shuichi did something to the back of Kokichi’s hand. It has the king’s emblem imprinted on it.” Ouma eyes strayed to the symbol. He didn’t realize it earlier, but it looked unsurprisingly pretty. For a king’s emblem, he means. 

It had navy curvy paint strokes surrounding a dark circle, strange symbols sprang around and a large crown in the center, white and very intricate. 

Ouma quickly remembered that Saihara also kissed the back of his other hand, and Ouma breath hitched when he looked at that.

Strikingly sharp bright yellow lines painted themselves like a triangle, a white circle in the center, lines swishing around like patterns and another large crown in the center, a pure dark black, sharp and almost labyrinthine-like pattern inside. With both of these symbols, that meant Saihara was claiming something, because he marked Ouma, somebody meant to serve the king of demons, with the mark of both the demons and angels. That meant Saihara was claiming something nobody could refute because it was the reason everybody was trying so hard to make him come back and become.

“I guess… all it took was Kokichi, huh?” Rantaro asked, a bittersweet smile on his face.

“Shuichi’s claiming to be both the king of demons and angels, or at least, the prince,” Ryoma observed, pulling out another candy cigar.

“So he’s finally decided?” Kaede asks, “Because of Kokichi? That doesn’t make sense. After all, Shuichi just met him and he didn’t even consider it when I asked him.”

“Though I don’t want to talk to you, you ugly male, what did that degenerate tell you?” Tenko asked her question in disgust, her face morphing into how she felt.

“That was what I was going to tell you, you moody jerks!” Ouma said, “But that’s a lie. You guys are even worse than moody jerks, you’re worse than trash. All of you!”

“Get to the point, you shota,” Miu grumbled.

“Sure, slut.” Miu disgustingly moaned as Ouma continued. “Saihara-chan told me about everything, uh- Did what you see on my hands by- y’ know, and then told me to make a reaaally stupid! Decision. It was soooo stupid I wanted to go back.

“He made me decide if he should go take the throne or stay-”

“Ah.” A new voice. It was deep and was slightly soothing. Ouma glanced over to take a glance, a bit surprised to see such a familiar person.

The man looked young, but he was older than all of them. He was tall and looked muscular, but Ouma couldn’t quite tell underneath his black suit and red tie. His black hair was cut to his nape, and a bang went to his ear. He had sharp red eyes, thick eyebrows, and a sturdy straight face.

“What a crowd. My son must have a lot of friends.~” The man says, a small smile falling onto his face. Everyone in the front flinched, suddenly feeling a yarn of despair grow in their stomach. They all had a feeling… They knew who this was. “And I can sense you all know him quite well. So well, you know exactly about his origins.” Fear grew on their face. The man approaches them, looking at every single one of them.

“You must be Akamatsu-san, that amazing pianist that my son talks a lot about. You must be Yonaga-san, the artist who enjoys telling about your gospel. And Gokuhara-Kun… I remember you from when you were younger, I saw you once before I left.” Ouma’s breath hitched. “Little Yumeno-san, and Chabashira-san, raised by the more religious angels I remember. Oh, I don’t recognize you.”

“I-I’m Kiibo, sir. Kiibo Idabashi. My dad’s a professor and studies in… more demonic creatures. I became friends with Shuichi with our similar interests.” Kiibo said quickly, staring up at him with a look of respect.

“And then Momota-Kun, and your girlfriend, Harukawa-san, who used to stalk my son. I remember the stories he’d used to tell of a little red-eye. Tojo-san, who I’ve already met cleaning the house. Shinguji-Kun. I remember first meeting you being turned into the police, then I had to bring you back and learned you were my son’s friend. Irumi-san, always sending my son porn, which I don’t appreciate, you know.” The others gave her a weird look. “Amami-Kun, with your sisters. Hoshi-Kun, it isn’t good to be smoking with fake candy. Shirogane-san, always giving my son clothes, thank you for that. And… Oh.” 

The man, who was probably the lost king, stared blankly at Ouma for a second. “They finally sent you Ouma-Kun. My son was waiting for you for a very long time. You have your mother’s hair and eyes, and your skin is definitely from her. You have her height, and I remember from Tojo-san telling me about you a bit, how much you would lie, that’s something your mother would teach you. Too bad she was forced to marry that shitty man that left. It’s a good thing you’re exactly like her though because of that.” He was waiting for me? That means he knew I was coming? What.. What does that mean? “Oh sorry- I must be rambling. My son rubs off on me. Talking about my son, he wouldn’t give his heart to anyone else before he knew the right person came, I felt his mark from all the way at the police station. Remarkable, my son is!”

Ouma flinched when the man, Saihara’s… The king to the demons and the man who was teaching his wife’s affair child, reached his hand to look at Ouma’s hands. He seemed to look a bit sad when he saw both the marks.

Then the door opened.

“Oh, hey dad.” Saihara waved, face turning a bit red as he walked towards him, “How was work?” Saihara grabbed the man’s bag and smiled brightly at him, waiting for a reply.

“It was average. The boss kept praising me and gave me more stuff I thought about slicing off his head, but instead decided to make his tongue get cut off using magic, after all, traces are bad.” Ouma flinched when he heard those words.

“Oh dad, you know you could have just killed him. After all, they’re so replaceable.” Saihara says, golden eyes on red. Ouma decided never to leave Saihara until Saihara decided to take these marks off. He didn't want to die.

The man patted Saihara’s head with a wider smile. “Oh yeah, your friends are here with Ouma-Kun."

Saihara turns to the others as if just remembering about them. "Oh right. Are you done with your talk?" He was asking Ouma, and not the others. Ouma silently nodded, jerking a bit when Saihara put his hand over Ouma's hand, brushing it a bit. Ouma instantly grabbed it, then looked at his hand in shock of what he just did. It was a succubus's job to do that, not any other demons. Though one could argue that Saihara has more abilities than him.

Ouma wanted to be the top though, even if he was a succubus, even if he couldn't- 

He dragged that thought out his head and stared at the others. It was a little frightening whenever his thoughts carried out like how a lustful persons' would work. It happened naturally, like his powers.

"Well, you kids can leave- or join us if you want to, because I need to talk with these two." He smiled their way, before turning away and locking the door after both came in without a second thought. He didn't allow any of the others to think about if they wanted to join or not.

Saihara let go of Ouma's hand, and suddenly Ouma felt it was empty now. He hated that feeling, and Saihara along with it, for casting that weird possession mark on him. But then he remembered it was his duty to do that, to allow himself to be controlled by Saihara, and Ouma hated that.

Saihara put his hand back to Ouma's hand.

"So, as you most likely have thought of, I am Shuichi's dad, though we are not related. I am a full-time detective and work with the police, and maybe sometimes partake in suspicious activities to see what drugs there are, so I can use them on other people." The man says with a smile not fitting for that sentence, "My name is unnecessary, as you can just call me dad." Ouma blinks, but quickly nods his head, unsure of what to make of this situation. His head was fuzzy and he wasn't able to think of anything.

"Have you decided on whether I should stay here or come with you, Ouma-Kun ?" Saihara asks. Ouma stares at him, golden eyes staring gently at Ouma, like he was glass, like he was a pet-

"I'll decide tomorrow." 

Ouma sighs softly in the warmth of Saihara, feeling up his body again for the 4th time and wrapping his legs around the sleeping boy. He hears him grumble a bit, thick eyelashes fluttering right before Ouma saw golden eyes, making Ouma submit his entire mind to them. Bright white horns and a small halo hanged from Saihara's head, and four somewhat large, white wings on his back, incredibly beautiful wings.

"Good night, Shumai!" Ouma says, a bright smile hinting to show on his face. Saihara is glad he decided to fall for Ouma the second he learned the Ouma was a succubus and was prepared just for him his entire life even when he wasn't there.

"...You're lying." Saihara says, lightly kissing Ouma on the lips, pulling their faces closer together. "It's morning. Let's get dressed, darling." Pink tinted Saihara's cheeks as he stretched up, and made a quiet yawn. He looked at the bed. It was a bit messy and the fluffy purple sheets with dinosaurs (Ouma insisted on getting them because now, it would piss off everybody except for the ones who knew Barney, and the complex reason between drugs and how it was hosted on a kids show.) was wrinkled a bit on their queen-sized bed that they didn't quite fill up, probably from last night. 

Saihara sighed as he grabbed some clothes the servants prepared last night and started to shift Ouma to move when he didn't. Something Saihara noticed was that Ouma would always wake up earlier, but never get out of bed. It was like Ouma was chained with handcuffs to him sometimes.

Ouma softly moaned when Saihara's hand grazed against his overstimulated chest, and he turned, glaring at his king. "C'mon, darling, get up. Or do you want me to fuck your slutty self so hard you won't be able to yourself? I would love that so much, seeing you laid out in front of me, shivering in fear that I can kill you anytime I want."

"I will never get used to you calling me that without a change in expression." Ouma openly says, "Or that you enjoy to threaten me with sex. Succubus are made to have sex and have a strong fertility rate, bitch." Saihara softly laughs, pulling his husband closer till he's up and sitting at the edge of the bed. He quickly dresses himself, making sure to button up every single button and the navy tie was symmetrical.

"I'll be sure I'll enjoy it as well, darling." Saihara hums, letting his breath tickle Ouma's neck as he silently brings a sleeve onto Ouma's instinctively stretched out arm. He puts the other one on with the shorter boy's submission and slowly buttons it. There's a reason Saihara ordered- asked the servants not to come in in the morning.

"Hey, what about my pants?" Ouma asks, eyes glazed over. He rubs them like a cat.

"Today, we'll be having that party in the afternoon till late, so I hope I didn't push you too hard last night." He gives Ouma a soft smile and kisses his lips, not enough to work up Ouma but enough to not seem like a child's.

"Where's my pants?"

"We'll be having it in the Angel's kingdom, and see the beheading of my mother and the king of angels, which I'd rather not call my father, since dad wants to see them die over and over and over and- Sorry. Dad will be giving me the crown afterward so I'll officially become the king. During that, I want you to stick close with Maki, okay darling?" Saihara overviews.

"Okay, my personal dildo. Can I have my pants now?"

"After that, there will be lunch and I'll meet people I want on my good side and people I want down the toilet, eating their own eyes for entertainment."

"My love, I will let you do whatever you want to me if you give me my pants."

"I love you too," Saihara says as he throws Ouma his pants, kissing him in the cheek after he puts it on. "Also, all that work was for nothing because the servants will come to do that."

"I wonder how many young ladies wish to be in my position," Ouma says, exaggeratingly sighing, "What despair they'll be in after finding out the Prince is such a fucking jerk! Wahhh! I never signed up for this!"

"Can't wait to see how you'll do with our child," Saihara says, grazing his hand over Ouma's chest again, down to his thigh, grabbing ahold of it. Saihara kisses the man once more before licking Ouma's cheek.

"Minh…" Ouma groans, "Stop it! I wanna eat and then go run away to another country!" Uh oh, Ouma thinks when Saihara pauses. He looks at him with his golden eyes, the ones that always made Ouma flinch just a bit and stop like a deer in headlights.

"If you did, I would kill any person close to you and chase you down, and when I find you, you'll be locked up and see me every day with a different woman until you're begging me to fuck you again, to love you again," Saihara says before twisting his lips in a small smile and kissing Ouma on the lips. Saihara was always this way since Ouma was almost raped by a guy Ouma watched Saihara kill over and over, stab him in the throat, gouge out his eyes, and- Well, it was a little too gruesome for him.

Saihara was just always a bit like it though since the beginning, after Ouma told him to finish his high school years and then go with him and all his friends, and his father, back to their kingdoms, _Saihara's_ rightful kingdoms.

"I love you too, Shumai," Ouma says, wrapping his arms around his king. "Can I go eat now?"

"Let's go together," Saihara says quietly.

"...Alright. And I won't run away. Don't worry. Why would I when we have sex every day, when you look at me with those loving eyes when you do those things I like? I would kill myself before you could find me and make me have your child if I didn't love you."

"I know." Saihara hums, "Plus, I love you too much to do anything to harm you."

"...I love you."

"I love you too, darling."

Saihara kisses him, and Ouma kisses back.

  
  


...Ouma wasn't a mistake in the end.


	5. SHSL_SHITPOSTER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> napkins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> butter napkins

Uh... so I don't know if you're reading this, but I need help. So anybody expecting a chapter, don't worry, I'm working on it, it's going on. Okay, anything past this is for SHSL_ SHITPOSTER, it isn't anything personal really but just some thankfulness for him liking both of my things, or stories, or whatever you call them. 

Okay, SHSL_SHITPOSTER. So do you have any normal names, it doesn't have to be your real name but some alt name or name you like? Just a question for something I'm doing in the future. I'm just doing this to thank you and some other people, you can tell me if you don't want to do it if you want to.

And can you tell me anything physical you'd give Ouma? That'd help me a lot. Thanks for reading this and I hope you, and everyone else confused about why I posted this has a good day.

You're still here?

Hi, I guess. Or bye. Stay safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi-


	6. Shu (Komahina)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so this guy's is Shu, and here is his prompt:  
> Main characters: Nagito Komaeda, Hajime Hinata, Kokichi Ouma.
> 
> Alternate Universe/ Canon Divergence: AU Parents.  
> Dad!Nagito Komaeda, Dad!Hajime Hinata, Kid!Kokichi Oma.
> 
> Rating: I think there should be a Teen And Up Audiences score here, but I'll leave it to your choice.
> 
> Prompt: Nagito and Hajime become parents and raise a child.
> 
> Additional added prompts: Hmm, I would like to ask that there were awkward moments and difficulties in raising a child, as well as support from parents and friends. I just like representing them as parents. I hope that this information is sufficient :D
> 
> I'm from Russia. с:
> 
> Thanks for letting me write this and I hope you have a good day! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for letting me write this Shu, and I hope that everyone stays safe. This took more time than I wanted it to so its... longer than I expected- Anyways, I was planning on it being like, so Ouma's a kid and a baby and slowly getting older and then there'll be these funny jokes on this and that and meme-ing on the entire Komaeda fandom because they like to meme on him a lot and Hinata with orange juice.  
> But no. I failed to do so. I tend to make these longer and serious than I always intend them to be since before I made this account, I only wrote full-on stories with multiple chapters and they were as dark as hell and everybody was dying in them and- Which is probably why I'm so into Dangaronpa now that I think of it. like people screaming and people killing each other and I always loved those ironic horror genres so it's weird that-  
> Anyhow, sorry if I didn't do it right. I promise I'll get better at these stories as time progresses and make them nicer and neater.

  * **First Day**



“We want to be the best parents we can be for our children, but there is often conflicting advice on how to raise a kid who is confident, kind and successful....” Hajime stares at this garbage like it was a cryptic message from outer space, and Nagito isn’t sure how to feel about that. To be honest, he just snatched it from the internet, deciding Hajime wouldn’t look to close at it.

_ I was wrong _ , Nagito thought,  _ I was so very wrong.  _ Unfortunately, Hajime was examining it now, crossing things out and rewriting his own. “God, Nagi, what the hell is this?” Nagito loved Hajime' s voice, and the way his hair seemed to have a kind of its own, and how Hajime seemed so perfect, so hopeful,  _ so despairful _ \- Nagito did an awkward laugh, rubbing the back of his head, cheeks flushing a bit.

“I-I’m sorry, as expected as trash from me-” Nagito said, widening his eyes.

Hajime sighed, his ahoge moving down, “I love you too, Nagi.” Nagito blushed, looking away from Hajime and that strangely long-length story he was now writing. It seemed to be in a lengthy, strange cursive. It was perfect, with no differentiation and somehow reminded him of a person, when all of them were clumped together.

“So it seems you got this online from the New York Online thing,” Hajime noted down, his red eyes jumping a bit when there was a small whine from a small twin bed next to them, covered with purple and checker patterns that the small boy in that bed had an obsession with.

"You two aw stuuuuupid!” The small boy, who could be classified as a baby deeply explained to them, purple eyes strangely innocent and wide. This wonderful rat of a kid was Kokichi Ouma- Or was Kokichi Ouma, but was also legally Kokichi Komaeda Hinata. His purple hair shook as Nagito brought Kokichi up into his arms, cradling him as Kokichi’s eyes remained wide open, a bit unusual for a child. But then again Kokichi did a lot of weird things. Like pointing out the fact Komaeda’s phone was burning and it being revealed he was the one that caused it, or when Kokichi somehow got his hands on wasabi one day.

“No- Well, yes.” Nagito agreed. Or refuted. “Haji isn’t, because he’s amazing, so hopeful… So- But I’m worthless, I’m trash, worth less than trash-”

_ “God _ , Nagi, are  _ you _ a mood,” Hajime interjected, pulling Nagito closer with a small blush on his face, “I feel like the only time you’re a normal person is when we’re having sex-”

“What’s that?” Kokichi asked, “What’s se-” Hajime’s ahoge jolts up, his eyes going wide.

“Don’t say that!” He yelled. Kokichi covered his ears, flinching and looking down. Hajime toned his voice down. “Sorry, sorry, Kichi.” Before they adopted Kokichi, the small boy was forced to hear loud music, loud sounds, loud people over and over in his face, suffering a bit from small abuse as well, even though he was just a baby to a kid that didn’t even know right from up. Kokichi, for some reason, knew where the left was but not right. He was a sensitive kid but lied a lot. Hajime doesn’t know if he picked that up from Nagito, his past, or some other kid, but he didn’t like it.

“So this says, right here,” Hajime started quietly, “you’ll need a healthy  towards sleep, food, and discipline .’ You hear that, Nagi?”

“Ya hear that, Nagitoooo?” Kokichi slurs, curling in Nagito‘s warmth. He shut his eyes, sinking into the feeling.

“What are you talking about, Haji?~” Nagito laughs.

“Well, you follow the discipline one very well, as I've seen when we first met and in bed," Nagito flushed at that, "but you don't have a proper sleep schedule, even on nights we don't do it Nagi, and you just barely eat unless I'm around stuffing food in your mouth. As much as I love you, I sometimes allow some of that behavior to go some days, but that can't happen anymore." Hajime tells his husband, twisting a strand of white hair out of Nagito's red face.

"I'll try." Nagito breathes, tilting his head into Hajime's tan hand. He put Kokichi down into his bed, tucked in, and they left to go to their own. They were pretty tired, after they finally got Kokichi, and left the papers in Kokichi's small room, a night light on, and the boy waking up and taking the papers into his hand, silently crying in joy after hearing and understanding people wanted him.

  
  


  * **Phones**



Hajime was glad Kokichi was older than most of their choices. 4 years old with the power to talk and walk already, an ironic loudmouth and full of lies, as well as an alien amount of energy that wasn't humanly. But there was a problem.

Kokichi, no matter what circumstance, would take Nagito's phone at his bedtime and start doing who knows what. Luckily, they haven't been sent into a debt of millions of dollars or sent pornhub subscription notifications or anything. Kokichi always returned the phone after Nagito and Hajime settled into bed. Hajime learned to grab Nagito's phone (which he realized had a picture of him, cutely enough), leave the door open on some nights and closed on others to teach Kokichi to knock since there were some times when he walked into a Nagito stuffing his head into a pillow and Hajime awfully close for a warm night.

In fact, it was so clean, Hajime was growing suspicions. Nagito argued that there was nothing, but Hajime wouldn't take that as solid proof. He was a police officer after all, and it was weird to hear such a calculated man like Nagito be at his mercy and give out things that made no sense sometimes. Don't worry, he got used to it during their honeymoon.

After Kokichi has a bad dream and goes to talk to them, not looking even the smidge affected by lack of sleep, he lies in between the two grown men in their bed, cuddling up with that weird stuffed horse Nagito got him as a memory of his other name before.

"Hey, kid?" Hajime asked, hearing that hyper ball give an exaggerated  _ HUH?  _ sound _. _ "I know you're really smart for a four-year-old and know more things than most middle schoolers-"

"High schoolers!" Kokichi corrected.

"He's right," Hajime's tired husband agrees, snuggling really close with the two, shutting his eyes.

"I was curious about what you do on Nagi's phone."

"I call up my boy Conrad and make fart sounds into the phone," Kokichi explains. "But that's a lie, I don't even know who Conrad is! I actually look at any porn Nagito's looked at in the past."

"But Nagito doesn't look at porn, I've checked- Wait, you shouldn't say porn," Hajime tells the boy, awkwardly trying to find his way for his hand to the back of Nagito's fluffy head.

"How do you know he's not looking at porn?" Because Nagito's too busy every night getting his ass pummeled with Hajime's dick, being filled with lustful thoughts of his husband every single time. And before they married, Nagito didn't really think about sex or love or jacking off. He just thought about dying. But like Hajime was about to tell his adopted kid that.

"That isn't the point, Kichi." Hajime says, "I just want to know what you do on his phone."

"Well, he doesn't look at porn, by the way. D Look at his texts, that one group chat reading o _ wo gang crazy flaps, _ " It was a bit too much of a name for Hajime, he admitted.

When Hajime pulls out Nagito's phone, he just starts to realize this is a slight invasion of privacy. Nagito has had this phone since they were both in High school. It was back when Nagito ignored any attempts Hajime did and when Hajime still was going out with Chiaki Nanami, a girl in a dating app. Apparently, she was just there to beat this game, but she couldn't do that since it wasn't a game, so they just ended up getting together and having awkward meetings. There probably was a lot of stuff Nagito never wants to show Hajime, as well.

He goes to Nagito's text app to see there was no o _ wo gang crazy flaps _ or whatever it was called. Hajime glances at Kokichi, and then Nagito, both peacefully sleeping. Hajime wasn’t sure how to feel as he questioned what he was doing, scrolling through Nagito’s search history, text messages, and the sheer amount of pictures Nagito had of him.

Maybe that was what Kokichi was doing, blankly scrolling through Nagito’s phone.  _ What a boring idea _ , Hajime thought as a smile came to his face, putting away the phone and turning off the lights.

  
  


  * **Smiling**



Nagito isn’t sure what he expected when he smiled at Kokichi, and the face he would receive later. The face was something… Well, it wasn’t one Nagito wanted his kid to know. It’s been an entire year since they originally adopted him and-

“Hey, Haji?!” Called Nagito.

“Yeah?!” His husband called, walking up to them and kissing Nagito’s cheek.

“Remember when I would smile in that weird way when I was in high school?” Nagito asked, stuffing his face in Hajime’s shoulder.

“When we were in high school?” Hajime asks, taking a glance at Kokichi. His face is in a pure smile, something Kokichi doesn’t do a lot of, being an official child prodigy by skipping straight to 1st grade.  _ “No naptime for me, I guess.” Kokichi said in response, “The teacher favors me more since I pretend to be a Lil’ innocent angel anyway!” _

“I think Kichi saw a picture,” Nagito explained, pulling his face out and sighing. He sat on the floor, where Kokichi also was. 

“A picture of you smiling.” Hajime nodded, eyes widening. He glances at the child, the child whose face did not once change. He stared quietly at both of his parents, not once blinking but nodding wildly.

“It couldn’t have been as bad- ugh!” A dark face, a smile, widely grinning. It wasn’t suited for a small child, but the dark way Kokichi’s hair shaded his face, and that strange checkered scarf Kokichi requested to have made it fit in. His small, child-like stature resembling a lie.

“Heheeeeee… I like to eat dogs and kick lemonade stands into the air!” Shouted Kokichi, springing his hands up with a new smile, happy and wide. 

“Who taught you that face?” Hajime asked, patting his head with another deep sigh, following his husband’s sighing example, “Please don’t tell me it was-”

“It was Auntie Chiki!” Yelled Kokichi, “In something in one of her games, World of Horror.”

“Wha- Why the fuck did Chiaki show Kokichi.” Hajime groaned, falling onto the couch, “And why are you sitting on the floor, Nagi.” Nagito laughed softly, cuddling up next to Hajime’s leg.

“You know, you shouldn’t curse near Kokichi, that’s where he gets all his words, you know. And the game he was playing with Chiaki was the World of Horror-”

“This- Let’s just put Kichi to rest and hope he never does that again. And I don’t curse all the time!”

“You totally do! And plus, I feel like ever since we got Kichi, you’ve just been telling dirty jokes over to yourself.” Kokichi silently watched while his parents began to laugh at each other.

Then he smiles.

  
  


  * **Trust**



Kokichi, when he went into 5th grade, met somebody. A friend, an enemy, what’s the difference?

“O-Ouma-kun, are you even l-listening?” Called out the small boy in front of him, a large hat covering his face. Kokichi groaned, stuffing his face into the desk. “O-Ouma-kun?!”

“Shuichi-chaaaaaaan, why are you so smart?” Kokichi whined. He glanced at the paper in front of him, finished and already done. Shuichi didn’t need to know that though. Shuichi… Kokichi would have to ask Nagito about why they were talking about getting a dog. Shuichi’s face turned red.

Why even get a dog? Were they trying to get rid of him and replace him?

“W-What are you talking about, Ouma-kun? You’re one year younger than me and already doing middle-grade math.” Shuichi argued. Kokichi nods inattentively, pulling his head up with a jolt.

“You aren’t in seventh grade?” Kokichi asks, flipping his pencil up and up and up- Until it fell and flew the other direction, all the way to Kaede’s head. She looked around till she found them. Shuichi, however, did not seem to notice that.

“N-no, I’m in sixth- by age. And I-I remember you being in fifth grade, by age,” Shuichi told Kokichi, “A-Are you sure-”

“Ouma-kun!” Yelled out the blonde girl, her chest bigger than he remembers. He remembers Aunt Chiaki also having those, but he doesn’t know what they do. They seem to weigh them down, but Hajime explained to him it tells a person between a girl and a boy when they’re older. 

“H-Hi Akamatsu-san…” Stuttered Shuichi.

Kokichi pouted, plucking his pencil from Kaede’s hand. “Hi, Kayayday!”

“Why did you throw the pencil at me! And it was Saihara-kun’s pencil no less!”

“Oh? That’s my pencil. Saihara gave me it.”

Their conversation continued, flowing like a rocky river. Shuichi barely talked, glancing at Kokichi every now and then, speaking in a quiet mumble while Kaede and Kokichi took the head of the conversation. Kaede arguing in an outwitted argument and the outwitter being Kokichi. He didn’t understand her emotions, saying such things like that.

“This is why nobody likes you Ouma-kun, only Saihara-kun likes you, and that’s only because he-” Kaede said.

“Nobody likes me? I have parents you know, and Chiaki and Akane and Byakuya and Fuyuhiko and Gundham and Hiyiko-”

“You don’t deserve them and you know it,” scoffed Kaede.

“And you do? You know, somebody once told me when I was younger that I used to be abused. That’s the reason I’m like this, they said.” Kokichi said with a carefree smile, “I used to be sliced with knives and yelled at and pounded at when I was younger!”

“W-What..?” Kaede says, her face paling, “That has to be a lie!”

“Really? But then that would make me a liar, but if you were lying about me lying, that would make you a liar! Do you really feel good about lying to a ten year? You monster!”

“Wha-”

“H-He isn’t lying,” Shuichi said, “M-My Uncle was working on his c-case...”  _ It's not good to lie, Saihara-chan!  _ Kokichi did appreciate Shuichi's effort. Maybe he'll give him something… A rose? RanRan (Rantaro) did give me one.

“Wait, really?” Kaede asks, crinkling her face. It reminded Kokichi of the origami paper Aunt Hiyoko once made him do. She told him to crinkle it up and tear it apart. He always felt happy whenever she would praise him after.

"Why would I ever lie to you, Kayayday! Why would I even tell Shumai to lie to you? You know he would puke and puke if he spilled lies!” Kokichi’s face turned into a grin as Kaede scoffed.

Later that day, Kokichi got a scolding about trust, and that that story is only meant for his friends.

  
  


  * **Friends**



Hajime wasn’t sure what to do when Kokichi came home unannounced in the middle of the school with seven other boys. The Danganronpa Company ™ was rather lenient with him due to the decrease of moves the Future Foundation was doing. Nagito was out on a meeting with Junko though, and Hajime didn’t know what to do.

“Ah, Hajime!” Waved Kokichi, grinning ear to ear like he normally did.

“Kichi..? And did you pick the door again!?” Hajime yelled. Kokichi has been doing that ever since he met Junko and learned how high his dads’ positions were. It never helped that Junko regularly brought Nagito home whenever they went to drink. It also didn’t help that Kokichi was in High School now- Well, in 8th grade by age, but the second year of High school according to Hope’s Peak.

“No, I burnt it,” Kokichi explained, twirling his lock pick in his hand as he threw his backpack into the corner of the room, waking up the dog.

“Uh- Who are they?” Hajime asked, “And aren’t you supposed to be at school?”

“Dad burned my classroom,” Kokichi explained. Hajime stared at his phone, the recent test of his husband still on his notifications.  _ I’m out of the meeting and bringing K home!  _ “Fake Byaku was there as well, I think he was the one that started it, Hajime.”

“Uh… And why did you bring boys home? Who are they?” Hajime asked, sighing.

“God, why do you make it sound like I’m going to have s-” 

“Hinata-sama, please ignore your son’s words! We are here because Ouma-kun said we could stay over for the night yesterday. We asked our parents and Ouma-kun told us you knew. We can leave if-” Started a white-haired guy, Hajime knew his dad he thinks. 

“No, no… It’s fine.” Hajime said in a stressed, disappointed way. He recognized some of them, he thinks. From the rapidly growing pictures when he’d search Kokichi’s phone. Shuichi Saihara, the guy that often wasn’t looking at the camera. Gonta Gokuhara, the guy who appeared too many times. Kiibo Iidabashi, the one that was often seen with weird sketches on his face and with many videos of him being shocked and pranked. Kaito Momota, the one with a huge change over the years. Korekiyo Shinguji, one who never showed his mouth. Rantaro Amami, seen holding Kokichi up in the air most of the time and being in the front of the pictures. Ryoma Hoshi, the one who only appeared in a few pictures.

“Looks like you analyzed them, Hajime,” Kokichi noted down, stringing his checkered scarf around him. “We’ll be going, see ya later!” Kokichi yelled, leaving quickly.

Kokichi left Hajime wondering why he even bothered to make Kokichi tell him things, and why Nagito was burning down the school. Hajime sighed, calling up Chiaki to see if she was working.  _ Might as well as do some work if Kichi’s going to be making a ruckus with his friends. _

  
  


  * **Graduation**



The gym was rather filled, top to bottom with people Nagito recognized, and others he didn’t. They were scattered around, like fish in a pond. The mic started, and the students by the stage started to shift uncomfortably. This was the school his son went to, and the school he went to when he was younger. The principal was still the same. Nagito has always admired the principal. Not only was he full of hope, and betrayed the Future Foundation, but he also used to be a student here and was the Ultimate Luck. He remembers looking up to him in High school but never feeling the way he did with the principal with Hajime. That's when he learned he was in love with Hajime funnily enough. 

The words spilling out the Principal's mouth were familiar words, the same words from his graduation here. There were so many sad memories, happy memories, loving memories, and memories full of laughter from this school. It was also where he met all his best friends and supports through his marriage and life. 

Nagito was very fond of this place.

The principal started with the names. They started with the reserve course first. Nagito remembers hating them so much because they were so hopeless, so boring. But after marrying Hajime, Nagito learned there was more to them. Most people thought they were ants compared to the Ultimate- Hiyoko would say squish squish to that-. It was funnily ironic how Hajime, a reserve course student, had 15 of them wrapped around his finger within a day. It took Hajime a month to wrap his finger around Nagito.

They went to the same College, slept in the same room and became boyfriends for each other soon after their second year. Everyone always thought Hajime would get together with Chiaki, but they were wrong.

Then it was their marriage soon after graduating, a lot of thinking, and then finally getting married overseas because of the law gay people couldn't marry in Japan. (Correct me if I'm wrong because I didn't check.)

They got married in the US, where it was less crowded and nobody seemed to know Nagito too much. It was perfect, and far too beautiful for Nagito to even believe it was for him of all people, and that he was marrying Hajime.

They get a job at the Danganronpa  Company ™, where he and Hajime slowly rose from rank. To the point where he knew Junko on a personal level and learned she wasn't all like what the rumors said she was.

And then they adopted Kokichi, that small little boy in the corner of the orphanage. That orphanage he was in was poor, and couldn't afford more children. Nagito just scooped Kokichi out the crib and thought about dashing, but luckily Hajime was there and did the paperwork before he could. They were lucky since one week later they learned that the orphanage Kokichi was at burned, though they'd never tell Kokichi that.

Slowly, they had new memories, learning things. And uh- Hajime became more perverted since the first day they got Kokichi. Learning about Kokichi's friends, making dinner for the three, burning the school so his son could get out of class… Nagito remembers waking up in the middle of the night once and seeing Kokichi in the middle of the bed, eyes wide and searching something up with Nagito's phone with Hajime. That was a weird day for him, he admits, but nevertheless, another precious memory for him to lock up. One time, 10-year-old Kokichi brought 10 people home wearing some pure white clothes and checkered scarves, ranging from 7 to 15, yelling and calling Kokichi "Midget Boss Purple Man that drinks Panta raw". Apparently, they were his gang. They were DICE.

"Kokichi Hinata, Ultimate Supreme Leader, Council Vice President. Will you please come up to the stage?" Called out the Principal. Step by step, Kokichi walks up to the stage. He gives Kokichi his graduate degree. Then, Kokichi goes to sit next to Kaede and Shuichi, the Council President and Council Treasurer. They seem to mutter something between the three and Kokichi jabs Shuichi in the stomach, barely noticeable, and blushes.

It makes Nagito Hinata think for a second. He drags his mind back into the universe the second there’s a tap on his shoulder.

  
  


  * **Dating**



"You're unusually calm about this whole situation." Sighed Kaede, touching her best friend's shoulder, "But, I know you know that you know what you were doing when you said that to him." She flashed him a soft smile.

"Thanks, Akamatsu-san." Shuichi sighed in relief, "Though I wouldn't expect him to job me so hard in the stomach…"

It's been a week since Shuichi's confession to Kokichi. An entire week, 7 days, 168 hours, 10,080 minutes, and 604,800 seconds since he last spoke those three cliche words to his crush, long-time friend, DICE leader, Kokichi Hinata. Kokichi wouldn't reply to any of Shuichi's messages, wouldn't pick up any of his calls, or wouldn't even open his door for him.

There was a reason he confessed to Kokichi during their graduation. Because he thought Kokichi Hinata liked him back. Since they were in 7th grade- Well, Kokichi in 5th and Shuichi for 6th, they were always compared due to their impeccable grades. Kokichi was rather loud and made friends with the troublemakers and louder people like Kaito, Iruma, Gonta, even fucking Rantaro, which Shuichi remembers Kokichi saying he once got confessed to by him. He was a prankster, and more intelligent than Shuichi by a milestone and two. He was far too clever, and was rather mature for his age, probably from his father, Hajime, because Kokichi once told him Hajime was a straight-up pervert for Kokichi's other dad. Kokichi was often talked about, and rumors ran about until others learned the rumors were started by the purple head himself. He always thought out loud and was always hiding something, whether it was important or not.

Shuichi on the other hand, was quiet and more feminine, to put it kindly. He liked to be in quiet spaces and read in his free time unless his friends had something they wanted to show him. He attracted people naturally, whether they were weird or not, loud, or told lies based upon lies to the power of lies. His best friend was Kaede but talked to Kokichi more often. He was smart, sure, but he thought in "If this happened, then…" The mindset of a future detective, just like his Uncle, they said. 

They were solid opposites for each other, but polar opposites attract each other. The first time they talked was when they were forced to do an assignment together, something with math, and Kokichi finished it before Shuichi even got to question 10. Kokichi never said a word about it though, just staring and talking to Shuichi and whining over and over.

After, Kokichi gave him a rose he had hidden in his desk, and Shuichi suddenly wasn't sure how to feel when his heart pounded to the 10-year-old. He didn't particularly have a thing for younger people, he swears.

After that, Kokichi would often come to him day after day and speak to him, or snatch his hat, or even plant a small kiss on his hand to his cheek. Shuichi knew at this point the boy had no boundaries. Even after when Shuichi got confessed to once in his first year- He still doesn't know how or why he got confessed to-, Kokichi made a big show of kissing his cheek in front of the poor girl before she even confessed and said, "See ya at the house, my beloved!~" 

Or that one time when Kokichi brought all of his friends that qualified as guys to his house and only let Shuichi onto his bed, saying "Ewwwww, I don't wanna fuck with you guys!" Shuichi remembers how red his face turned underneath the checkered sheets. Shuichi remembers how big Kokichi's bedroom was, and knowing all of them could have their separate beds, he still forced Shuichi to take his bed and sleep with him! He even indirectly said he would have sex with Shuichi….

It didn't take a detective to figure out Kokichi was into him, or at least liked him a bit. Even an idiot could solve that, for God's sake! Shuichi doesn't understand why Kokichi did all of that if he didn't like Shuichi.

And now here he is, standing in front of the Hinata household and having dinner with them. Shuichi bets Kokichi didn't even tell his parents about his confession. 

"Thank you for having me, Hinata-san," Shuichi said rather smoothly. After years of speaking and experiences at big parties to go undercover, Shuichi doesn't stutter anymore.

"No problem, kid," Hajime smiled brightly, hand on his husband's shoulder. "Sorry, but Kichi is… He said he doesn't wanna come down. Don't want to force him since I know he'll start yelling out secrets again… You can bring his food to him if you want."

Shuichi's face brightens with a smile, then he coughs, "Uh- Yes, I would like to do that for you. I came here to talk to him after all, see how he's doing."

"Oh," Nagito muttered.  _ Oh? What the hell does "oh" mean?  _ "I guess we shouldn't stall you, Saihara-kun. Have a good time."  _ Have a good time? Good time? What?  _ Shuichi knew Nagito a lot through being a detective in training. In fact, he was so well known, that the second somebody learned Nagito was getting a child, his Uncle went and did some research on the rumored kid. The reason he was well known was that he was part of the Danganronpa  Company ™, and was one of the only higher-ups that knew Junko, somebody fighting against the government, on a personal level. The Danganronpa  Company ™ was a company that helped the poor and was like the Robin Hood of the country. And Nagito was famous.

"Saihara-kun?" Nagito called out, a tilted face. His face didn't change but instead just tilted his head. That reminded Shuichi of Kokichi for some reason.

"Ah- Sorry. I was just thinking of- Stuff…" Shuichi awkwardly laughed.

"Haha… Don't worry. We won't let Kokichi join the Danganronpa  Company ™ until he goes into college. Enoshima-san wants him to join before that, but I think that if we stress him out with college, he won't be able to do a lot." As if reading his mind, Nagito calmly explained the situation of Kokichi's future.  _ When he's 19? But isn't the range to join strictly after they turn 25? _

"Ah- I'll go now." Shuichi quickly said, picking the empty plate on the table up and stuffing the Sushi from wherever they got it from onto Kokichi's plate. Then he picked up his own and went up the stairs. The house was large for a three-person family, but that was probably due to the fact they were rich. They didn't enjoy flaunting their wealth though, so they often gave it to small companies and hospitals. 

He found out that Kokichi’s parents were rather… unique just with their personalities. 

Shuichi has memorized where Kokichi's room was, and he followed his memory. He eventually got to a room where the white door had some purple splatters and a checkered scarf was hung up on the corner of the top of the door.

He decided no to know. Though out of character, Kokichi's parents probably didn't knock on their son's door. He opened the door and- "Ouma-kun."

The room stayed consistent over the two years where he’s gone to this room. Painted lilac walls with one white, scraped out with posters and pictures up to the ceiling. The fan was thin and black and spun around in fast circles. There was a small wall of bookshelves not going up higher than Kokichi, and a closet full of clothes Kokichi never used. His room was like someone’s personal hangout that they didn’t live in, only to bring friends over. Shuichi found that funny considering he only brought DICE over most of the time. A small- Shuichi means medium but seemed rather small in the room. It was black and had a checkered blanket and a lump underneath.

“Kokichi?”

And then the rest was up to Shuichi and Kokichi.

“Hey, that’s the guy,” Hajime said, stuffing some sushi into his mouth without much grace. “Though you probably figured that out.”

“I saw you figured it out the second you opened the door for him,” Nagito noted down, “I wonder… We should ask Nanami-san to go get a drink with us. After dinner, of course.”

“I think Sonia’s in town, and so is Peko right now with Fuyuhiko.” Hinata thought out loud, “But we’re not inviting Junko, alright?” Nagito nodded.

  
  


  * **DICE**



DICE was Kokichi Ouma's gang. Everyone knew that. DICE was a group of 11- Well, 10 now because one quit after he went to college- people that went around playing pranks around the towns and taking stabs at casinos and pubs, playing bets. DICE couldn't do anything without their leader. Their leader, unfortunately, was at college. 

_ A three-year break _ , Kokichi said,  _ I'll get done with it quickly. And it’s only in that next city five hours away. _

A three-year break from a group of childish grown-ups that went around playing pranks on people left Hajime wondering. Kokichi was planning on visiting. He was, but…

A three-year break. It was a shorter time plan than most would usually aim for and a little cockier, but it was still a long-term break that was from a long-term group that has been together since they were nine years old and on. A small break, a small period away, but they have never had three years apart from each other.

And their last meeting for a while was going on in Hajime’s living room. With him in it. And arguing so loudly it echoed a bit. The dog seemed annoyed, sitting in Hajime’s lap as he eavesdrops- overhears, he means, to their conversations going back and forth.  _ Can’t they just run upstairs?  _ Hajime didn’t say that because he was respectful.

“My God, can you please shut up, his father is still here!” Said one of Kokichi’s friends, “And disturbing the dog!” The dog glared at Hajime, asking him to shut the eleven people in the room up.  _ What am I supposed to do?! Stop staring at me like that. _

“Daaaaaaaaad!” Groaned Kokichi, a clown mask on. Hajime was used to seeing him wear that outfit, but it still freaked him out that his son went out late at night and started stealing money. “Dad!”

“You only call Nagi Dad, what do you want?” Hajime noted down. The dog jumped out of his lap and left for her kennel. “And don’t-” He was interrupted by the clown masked purple head. 

“Cawn you pwease hewp me?” Kokichi asked, “Pwease? Pwetty pwease?” Hajime looked over in the kitchen. Nagito was somewhere in there.

“What do you want help with?” Hajime asked, unsure if he did or didn’t want to know, “Though I’m not going to explain to your friends- gang, whoever they are, what's happening. I don’t even know what’s going on in there.”

“W-We were fighting about why... O-Ouma has to go to college...” Said one of the smaller ones, with long brown hair up to her waist and a sad clown mask, she was curled up into a small ball-like sitting position and reminded Hajime of a doll. A very weird doll.

“We were?” Muttered one.

“I need you to kill me,” Kokichi said, a solemn expression resting on his face, then a wide smile, “Lung a knife into my heart! Burn my petite body on a cross like a witch! Throw me into a hanger! Hang me on a noose like a doll! Whichever one suits your kink.” He winks at Hajime, leaving Hajime unsure of how to feel.

“What the fuck, Kichi. I’m pretty sure neither Nagi or I raised you up this way.” Hajime sighed, “I’m not going to kill you. Nobody will.”

“ _ What _ hopeful last words, Hajime!”  _ So it was Nagi. _ “It wasn’t you doing the killing! It was I all along, stupid.” Kokichi yelled loud enough. Their dog heard that loud and clear, anyway. “But you mustn’t kill me, no matter how much you want to. But that’s a lie. It was Shuichi I wanted to kill!” 

“Keep the things you two do far away from me. And stop contradicting yourself every five seconds. Just tell me what you want me to do or I won’t do it.” Hajime said firmly, planning on not changing his words.

“Yeah yeah, I won’t kill you,  _ for now _ , little boy.” Scowled Kokichi, “I want you to tell me I’m sane.” Kokichi’s mouth was in a firm line, and his eyes were visibly squinting at him.

“You’re not sane. Congrats.” Hajime nodded, then went up and left to the other room. Ha had enough  _ “family”  _ time with Kokichi. The sounds of grown children in the living room hung heavily as he went to the kitchen. Shouts from Kokichi, “Noooo! Why would you leave your fellow sailor in this lonely sea with these monsters, Dad!”

Shouts from the other DICE members echoed from the other room and a reassuring smile came from Nagito, sitting on the chair Hajime often sat on, holding a Newspaper with his name on it. It was about how before Kokichi was even born, before they graduated, about the Izuru Kamakura project.

He smiles back and relaxes into Nagito’s chair.

_ What was DICE going to do when he leaves? _

That night was DICE’s last meeting for a long while. That night, DICE disbanded. For now. That night, something from the famous casino in the close city was stolen. It was a light blue diamond that apparently was being sold to a famous prostitution place. The next morning, DICE was announced as a secret organization with over 10,000 people guilty of no crimes except for being the gentleman and gentlewoman among the crowd of liars.

Hajime decided that it was probably best Kokichi was going to College now. 

  
  


  * **Christmas Break**



Kokichi looked around the particularly strange familiar room, lilac walls and all. It’s been too much of a long time since he’s been in it, though it wasn’t dusty.  _ Right _ . Nagito was always cleaning it, and organizing it, and sorting things around the place.

Kokichi wondered how often he did that, since Kokichi remembered not organizing his room at all when he was younger, though it was always clean. It couldn’t be Hajime, since although he was skilled at everything he did, he only did what he had to.

Maybe that was why he was unknown to the public even though he was one of the higher ranks in the Danganronpa Company™. Kokichi didn’t understand why he didn’t appear much as Nagito.

It was Christmas break, falling flakes of snow from the sky and hanging up Christmas trees when Nagito wasn’t sneezing from them. Christmas break, a time of family and friendship bonding. Christmas break, where you are forced to give colorfully wrapped presents to the people that think you love and then flash a fake smile once they give you a present.

Which is exactly why the Hinata household never hosted or had any Christmas parties, nor did they celebrate it. Kokichi guessed it was because they haven’t seen him in so long. They could’ve visited him any time they wanted to, and Kokichi really didn’t know why his weird parents did that. 

This year was their first Christmas party, and it was probably going to be loud. Too loud for his liking. He never liked too loud, that was his rule to fit. Since he was born and thrown objects that shouldn’t be thrown at one-year-olds, since he was brought in this house, since he figured out Hajime and Nagito were a particularly low-tone family, since he went to school and figured out he was a genius in a million, since he figured out he likes quiet people like Saihara more, since he figured out he doesn’t like dogs, since he figured out he was always the loudest in his group, since he met Junko and began to grow fond of her, since the day he moved out and became a gentleman thief for the public’s eyes.

“It’s around five more minutes.” Rantaro said, leaning on Kokichi’s desk, “And then the party starts, Kokichi.” Rantaro, Kokichi’s best buddy for most of his life. Kokichi groaned, doing a spin and then falling back into his bed.

“Ah! Gonta wants to ask if Kokichi is alright?” Gonta asked, standing up swiftly. Kokichi waved him off as he buried his head into his pillow. His soft, soft pillow that was just so relaxing.

“It’s fucking bound to be that the little shitstain’s gotta be nervous to suck some-!” Miu starts, but nobody gives her the light of day to finish.

“He has a boyfriend, you know?” Kiibo yelled across the room, “I don’t think his boyfriend would want to hear that.” Miu moaned lewdly and they decided not to pay any more attention to her.

“This is Kokichi’s first party, so can’t you guys act normal for once?” Kaede scolded, “I mean, this is his one in a lifetime chance to get drunk in front of his parents.”

Rantaro corrected her, frowning his face upside down as he threw the book he was holding down. A shout from Kokichi, because it was his eleven-year-old “ _ journal” _ . “Actually, he’s gotten drunk in front of them before. Mr. Komaeda-”

“Mr. Hinata.”

“Nagito doesn’t seem to care too much except for the aftermath and the sick feeling you get, and Mr. Hinata- He was the one who gave Kokichi the alcohol in the first place.” Rantaro said.

“I’m still a little shocked that he gave Kokichi alcohol,” Kaede told Shuichi. Shuichi nodded.

“You nerds wouldn’t get it. It was because they didn’t want my first drink to be in a bar and then when I woke up to be with some random bitch like Miu.” Kokichi explained, “I’m there only child, alright?! And their parents did a worse job at taking care of them, apparently. And then there was that whole High school thing that the last High school’s principal did to Hajime in his first year.”

“Back on topic!” Kaito shouted, “I don’t like this subject.”

“What? It scares you that you’re friends with somebody with parents that have killed people? That was in the past, Kaito, and they rarely do that nowadays.” Kokichi reassured.

“Rarely? What does that mean?” Kaito asked, “And I’m not scared! i-It’s just-”

“Friend.” Gonta hummed happily, “Gonta’s glad that Kokichi sees Gonta as his friend.”

“Friend.” Kokichi repeated.

“Yeah. Friends. We’re all friends.” Shuichi repeated after them, “Oh- I think we should come down now. I heard Kichi’s parents stop making loud noises a few minutes ago. They must think we’re being busy though, and that’s the reason they haven’t come up yet.”

“My sidekick’s at it again, using his detective skills!” Kaito grinned, “Never gets out of it.’

“L-Loud noises?!” Stuttered Miu, “Sounds dirty-”

“Ugh! Let’s go. Stop making stupid conversations with each other like the stupid dogs you are and hurry up, my beloved lovingly gave you the information, now hurry up you hopeless dirty mutts!” Shouted Kokichi, jerking up from his bed and kicking the covers off.

“M-Mutts?” Miu moaned.

“Kekeke… If we must.” Korekiyo nodded, “Tojo-san has been down there helping out after all, and we can’t leave her.”

“Right.”

That night, Kokichi found a present by his bed, his old bed in this old house that he’s lived in until he was old. A present underneath the rusty lampshade that flickered to light to dark whenever he turned it midway off, midway on.

It wasn’t wrapped, but was hidden in a white box, it was a small box, just barely fitting on his bedside table next to the empty can he discreetly finished before he went to sleep. Kokichi shifted off the bed and opened it. 

Inside was a small book.

It was the book of the events of Hajime and Nagito's life. Sixty hundred and seventy-two pages. It explained the events of the project Hajime was in, and the situation Nagito was placed in when he was younger, how Nagito almost died once, and twice, and three times, and almost died sixty times. It explained everything about them there was for him to know, and everything he didn’t know.

On the bottom, it read, 

  
  


“Our jobs as parents are done, but that doesn’t mean you’ll stop being our son.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for letting me write this Shu, and I hope that everyone stays safe. This took more time than I wanted it to so its... longer than I expected- Anyways, I was planning on it being like, so Ouma's a kid and a baby and slowly getting older and then there'll be these funny jokes on this and that and meme-ing on the entire Komaeda fandom because they like to meme on him a lot and Hinata with orange juice.  
> But no. I failed to do so. I tend to make these longer and serious than I always intend them to be since before I made this account, I only wrote full-on stories with multiple chapters and they were as dark as hell and everybody was dying in them and- Which is probably why I'm so into Dangaronpa now that I think of it. like people screaming and people killing each other and I always loved those ironic horror genres so it's weird that-  
> Anyhow, sorry if I didn't do it right. I promise I'll get better at these stories as time progresses and make them nicer and neater.


	7. Pudgyyxc (Komahina)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the prompt, Pudgyyxc! I tried to get this done quickly, but something has been going on with all this stuff happening and crap, so sorry!  
> Main character: 3rd POV
> 
> Alternate Universe/ Canon Divergence: Non-Despair/Modern/Future AU
> 
> Rating: Your choice
> 
> Prompt: Komahina going on a date. Shenanigans ensue.
> 
> Additional added prompts: Tooth rotting fluff (so lots of kissing and them just being soft ;-;)!! Some humor would also be nice.
> 
> This is my first time requesting anything but I hope this'll suffice! I'm honestly pretty chill with anything as long as its fluffy. Also, let me know if you'd like any additional info. Thank you in advance <3

Hinata took a deep breath, _it’s going to be fine, it’s going to be fine._ His mother would always whisper in her sweet, melodious voice those words as he slowly rustled in his bed from a nightmare he couldn’t quite remember. _It’s going to be… just fine._

It was one year ago. One year ago Hinata first transferred here. _Exactly_ one year since he met _him._ Only one year ago… since Hinata first met a wispy haired boy with a green jacket. His hair was like a floating cloud on top of his head- _No,_ he wasn’t _bald._ Hinata was just describing things… Are you saying Hinata shouldn’t describe things? Because that’s pure evil- *Ahem* His hair was like a floating cloud on top of his head. White and surrounding him like a friendly animal, with tips of red. His skin was as pale as a ghost, sick even, but nobody dared to even notice that except for Hinata. His eyes were sharp, cunning, with muddy cool colors mixed in. He often wore his brown blazer neat and tidy like a proper student but the top of his shirt was left with a few undone buttons, with a green and maroon sweater on it. His smile was softer than his hair- Not like Hinata has ever touched it or anything!

His name, Nagito Komaeda. He was often misunderstood and seemed unaware of his surroundings and his own feelings some of the time, so much he once forgot what he was doing and found the secret base of the principal, who then revealed to Komaeda about his dead wife. He was rather laid-back as well sometimes, and polite. And maybe even berated himself a little. He seemed to be thinking that everyone he talked to was worthless yet so important, and he talked to them like they were. He often talked about hope, or something like that, and leveled the students in his class with it- As well as Hinata. Nagito Komaeda said he had “so much hope”.

Nagito Komaeda. And Hajime Hinata loved him.

A cold wind blew at Hinata’s face as he breathed in slowly, then breathed out slowly.

“Ah? Pardon me Hinata, but why did you ask me to follow you here?” Komaeda asked, in that nice, polished voice of his. It was a little like a whisper in the wind, if Hinata was feeling dramatic. When he wasn’t, he just called it _The Komaeda Voice_. “Hinata?”

And here they now were. Next to a fountain Hinata and Chiaki would often hang out at. Yep, here they were. Hinata took in another deep breath. _It’s going to be fine._

Komaeda also had a particular dislike towards reserve course students, is what the rumors Hinata often heard when Komaeda was walking the reserve course halls with him. And that was true, and it hurt Hinata so much. _But_. But Komaeda didn’t know he was a reserve student yet, due to the late arrival of his reserve course uniform and the school not caring enough to remember to send it as time passed.

_It’s going to be fine._

“Hm… Are you finally going to reveal your Ultimate to me?” Komaeda laughed, laughing in a way Hinata was so familiar with. _It’s going to be fine._

“Uh- yeah, I-I mean no. It’s not about that… Um…” Hinata stuttered his way through a jumbled mess of words, ”How do I..?” He was thinking out loud. He could feel his face turn red and he glanced down. Down at his shoes. Down at his stupid white sneakers that had small marks of red and black from paint from when he couldn’t get it off. 

“Are you okay, Hinata? Do you want me to get Tsumiki?” Asked Komaeda, approaching Hinata with no mild attacks. In fact, it looked like he wasn’t going to punch Hinata at all. Komaeda brushed his hand against Hinata’s cheek and Hinata flinched away. 

“N-No, I’m good. Uh- WILL YOU MARRY ME?!” Hinata shouts, “Wait- uh, I got you this. But that… ugh…” Hinata sighed, panicking in his head. He glanced up at Komaeda’s face as he held out a small simple box. _What- Uh… I’m doomed now._

Komaeda seemed thoroughly shocked, his pupils were shrunk as if learning his mom was alive, and his cheeks were an abrupt pink. _Pink? Why is… Is he blushing?_ Hinata was suddenly feeling overly subconscious that the man in front of him, the man he loved, was blushing at the worst confession Hinata has ever made- and heard. And trust me, he’s read some pretty _bad_ confessions before in anime.

“Is… Is that a ring?” Komaeda asked hesitantly, “A hope ring..? What?” Komaeda grabbed the ring out of the box, “Marry you? Are you on drugs or something?” He seemed confused, arms crossed, he held the ring in his left hand. The ring Hinata got for him.

“W-What? No!” Hinata shouts, “I- Sorry. I messed up. I meant to ask- um…”

“Are you sure you wanted to give this to me?” Komaeda asks, putting the ring on like it was a donut. Hinata remembers where he first got it- From some jewelry place next to a bagel shop. Hinata had to deeply think about whether to get him a bagel or a ring, in the end, he chose the ring.

“Yeah. Though I didn’t mean to-”

“Sure.” Komaeda nodded, “Why not?” Hinata paused, glancing up again. He was in literal shock for a second. “Though I’m not sure why you would want to marry me!” He flashed Hinata a smile and then went to the fountain. A sudden splash flew up and there was a fish. There were yelling, loud yelling from some students around them.

Hinata let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and glanced at the dying fish on the floor between the Ultimate Lucky Student and the reserve course student that the Ultimate Lucky Student didn’t know was a reserve course student.

And this was the beginning of Hinata’s weird relationship with Komaeda.

* * *

“Your boyfriend sounds familiar.”

Hinata glanced at his brother, leaning back into Hinata’s chair in Hinata’s room in Hinata’s house on the property of the Hinata’s. Izuru Kamukura was his name. Kamukura was five years older than Hinata, and was seen as the “More talented one”. He was always compared to his stepbrother, though he was used to it. It was strange how they were the opposite but still close.

Kamukura’s long black hair flowed down his chair. 

“You probably know him.” Explained Hinata, “Though you probably know that, right?” Kamukura was making something with the wrench he made, a small fan that was dangerously spinning at a fast rate. “But I didn’t bring you here to complain about your photographic memory, I brought you back to the Hinata household to help me.”

“There’s little for me to help with you,” Kamukura argued, “You’re doomed.” Hinata glared at him as Nanami yelled in victory. She must’ve won a game… though...

“Chiaki, your panties are showing.” Hinata blurted out, covering his mouth straight after, “Oh- wait, no! I didn’t mean to sound so blunt… Ugh.” Hinata sighed. Nanami shifted uncomfortably on Hinata’s bed, opening her mouth but not saying anything. She had no words. “Why do you have to be on my bed?” Hinata continued, bothered by the girl in his bed. 

“Because when you lean back into a comfortable place you can focus better on gaming, as well as see colors better on the screen and your head would work faster. You can see how her head is slightly raised that it helps balance out the blood flow of her-” Kamukura gave a long explanation about how you could work better with gaming and stuff Hinata had no idea meant- Not like he cared to understand anything his stepbrother said, other than the advice he would give every now and then.

“You can stop it now, know-it-all,” Hinata said, shooing him away. “Go back to playing with fairies and magical entities.” Kamukura kicked Hinata with his foot, his long hair shifting.

“Hey hey, so your first date, huh Hajime?” Nanami said, placing her game down, she yawned before trying to stuff herself underneath his covers, earning a “Hey!” from Hinata.

“Yeah. I plan on what we usually did before we- y’ know.” Hinata said, “Go to a coffee shop or something, do… stuff. Maybe go to the bridge.” Hinata shuffled through his wallet. He still had his old student ID cards placed in and a picture of his mom and stepbrother in the picture. Back when they were younger, when Kamukura had shorter hair and Hinata was barely taller than the shirt he was wearing at the second.

“And how much more time do you have?” Nanami asked. She yawned again. “Didn’t you say it was like, in a few minutes? Why did you invite us here anyway when you’re short on time?”

“Ah! You’re right!- Wait, no! You both know why I invited you here. Ugh… You guys are _so_ useless. Why am I friends with you?” Hinata groaned, stuffing his head in his hands. “I should probably go now- and Izuru, you better not mess too much with my fan.”

“Yeah yeah, little boy.” Kamukura cooed, “You little, little boy.” The fan stopped.

 _God, Izuru, if that broke I'm breaking you_. “Uh- I’m going to go to the place we said to be at. You two… Fuck, I didn’t think this out. You two can stay here. Mom will be happy to see you, Izuru, and Chiaki… You can pretend to be the tooth fairy that broke into our house once.”

Nanami glanced at Hinata, “I’ve gone that route before, it wasn’t pretty Hajime. I’ll just pretend I’m your friend, but I doubt she’ll believe it.”

“You ARE my friend. My BEST FRIEND, Chiaki.” Hinata clarified for her. “I’m going to go now. And when my mom asks if you’re an Ultimate, say no. Well- Bye guys.” Hinata waved as they blatantly ignored him.

Hinata sighed. “I’ll see you guys later.”

* * *

“Hey Hinata!” Smiled Komaeda, waving at him, his cloudy hair jumping a little as he stood up from his seat. The sun shined down on his face and Hinata was pretty sure that meant he was fifteen minutes late or so. 

Hinata walked up to him with a faintly forced smile on his face, hand in the jacket he brought due to the problematic freezing outside.

“Hey, Komaeda. Sorry about being so late, there was… something weird going on. Somebody visited to fix my fan, I mean. Nothing weird- Like, weird.” Hinata laughed awkwardly. “Even though it’s the middle of winter… Haha…” Hinata glanced away- definitely not because he was nervous- and looked to where he was at.

Because it was the weekend, the cafe they decided to meet up at was more crowded, and there was no way Enoshima was going to give them a discount now. He eyed the strawberry blonde lady behind the counter smirking at him. He looked away.

Komaeda was sitting in their usual spot, despite the loud people filling the cafe for warmth and food- And maybe drinks, but most of them just seemed to be sitting down and relaxing, looking at their phones, and talking to others.

“That sounds interesting,” Komaeda smiles. “Want to order? I already got mine.” Hinata glanced at the small cup in front of Komaeda. Komaeda stared at his cup as well, and Hinata realized he hadn't drank it yet. Was he… waiting for Hinata to come so he could start drinking? 

That was strange.

“Uh- Sure. You look like you haven’t had any food for lunch. Want anything?” Hinata asked, staying standing. Komaeda didn’t reply as Hinata walked towards the counter. He remembers why this was their first option to where they would go.

Komaeda used to work here, with Enoshima, Tsumiki, and Shirogane. He fit pretty well here despite being surrounded by girls. They met here when Hinata was hanging out with… How would Soda say it? _Soul friends_? Something explicitly awkward for Hinata to hang around him when he says that. Apparently, they decided to try some new cafe and then they saw Komaeda there. He quit though, a couple months back when summer ended. Komaeda didn’t even need to have a job, since Hinata knows how much money he has, but for some reason he did. That was like it for all the people here. 

Enoshima was a model, Tsumiki was planning at their school to be a nurse- even though she surpassed most already, Shirogane was a well-known cosplayer throughout the world. He really couldn't make any sense between why they did it.

“Heeey, peasant.” Enoshima mocked, her hands on her hips and a funny grin, “You little, little hick. What’re you doing here, peasant? Jumping around with Servant?” She giggled to herself, then shouting at some person behind the counter Hinata didn’t recognize with purple hair and looked more like a lost child than one to call a worker here. His name seemed to be Ouma, or something like that. 

_Servant?_ Hinata thinks to himself. Enoshima was talking about Komaeda, Hinata thinks some more with his brain. Probably, with her, it was unpredictable.

“I’m here to order. Some food, or a drink.” Hinata mutters as somebody spilled a drink behind the counter. Mikan Tsumiki, tripping her way to the front, very slowly. “...On a date.”

Enoshima paused, raising her eyebrows. “A date? That can’t possibly be.” She said, waving her red nail-polished hands at Hinata. “Uh- Tsumiki! Get in the back!” Hinata knew Enoshima wasn’t seriously commanding them… he thinks. She turns back to him with an innocent smile, “Haha… You must be kidding right? Right? Anyways, how’s your brother doing? Is he still working for the Future Foundation? Lovely weather as well, though too bad he doesn’t respond to-”

“I’m not here to talk to you about my stepbrother, or the crap you two have. I’m here to order.” Hinata sighed, “I’ll have… the usual.” He would order something different but he really didn’t feel like it.

“The usual? What’s that? I’m sorry, respectful sir, but I don’t know what that means. I’ve never seen you before.” Enoshima says, squinting her eyes, “I have a bad memory. Sorry.” Tsumiki appeared back behind the counter, trying to quickly get an order due to the delay of the line. 

“Ugh.” Hinata sighs. “I’ll have the… house blend. This time. Two house blends, medium. One with whip cream and two sugar cubes.” Hinata decides not to look at the menu. It wasn’t like there was anything that bested their house blend, after all. Nothing below ¥300, at least. Enoshima once said that it would cost ¥1,500 to make a good meal, but it wasn’t worth the effort.

Enoshima scoffs, “Alright, peasant. Get to work, Tsumiki!”

“A-Ah, alright, Enoshima… Oh! H-Hi Hinata… I-I’m busy, so I-I can’t talk. Sorry!” Tsumiki squeaks, almost tripping over herself as she runs back behind the wall. Hinata hears a loud sound the second he saw her turn.

“Alright. I guess I’ll be nice for now, Ha-ji-me Hi-na-ta, or whatever your name is stranger. Here’s the card, and- Oh yeah! Don’t forget to wear protection when you drug Komaeda and bring him to your-” Enoshima says, holding out the card reading the number _53_.

“No! What’s wrong with you? God!” Hinata shouts, snatching the card and walking back to the table without another word from Enoshima. “Ugh… I got you another drink, Komaeda, despite what you wanted.”

“Oh! Sorry for inconveniencing you, Hinata. You didn’t have to, really! I’ll give you the money. Here-” Komaeda tried to pull out something from the pocket of his jacket. “Huh?” Hinata’s hand was on Komaeda’s jacket as well now. Hinata quickly pulled his hand away when he realized what he was doing.

“You don’t have to, really, you don’t need to.” Hinata says, “I’ll pay. After all, this is a date.” He tried to smile at Komaeda. When he saw Komaeda’s face…

It was pink. A bright, flushing pink and Hinata couldn’t believe it.

“Ah… okay.” Komaeda nods in defeat, fighting a smile to his face. “Thanks… What do people do on dates anyway?” He leaned his head to his hand and took a sip of the small cup he had. It seemed just slightly more empty now. “Do they do anything different from friends?”

“Ah, I’m not too sure. Let’s just… talk about things we would before, I guess. Sorry, I’m not good at these types of things. I’m definitely not like my brother, not knowing everything, that know-it-all.” Hinata laughed awkwardly.

“I like you more than your brother!” Komaeda says, “I mean, nobody's perfect, no matter how great they are or how smart. Let’s talk about… Let’s talk about… How about your Ultimate?” Hinata took in a deep breath, _it’s going to be fine._ He heard Enoshima call out a number 51. “Are you the Ultimate Florist? No, that doesn’t sound right. How about the Ultimate Crab Walking- Nobody has had that one before. Or the Ultimate Eyebrow Jiggler… Hmm…”

 _It’s not going to be fine._ “Ey, can we stop talking about this for now- How about this? At the end of the day when we go to the bridge, I’ll tell you, huh? Is that good?” Hinata tried to smile again. Enoshima calls the number 52.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to pressure you.” Komaeda apologizes.

“It’s fine, it’s fine,” Hinata tells him, “Let’s talk about… I don’t know. Dogs, dogs or something like that. Do you like dogs? You know what, that’s weird. Let’s not talk about dogs. Let’s talk about that… that kid behind the counter. He’s new, right?”

Komaeda’s eyes lit up and he smiled at Hinata. “Yeah. For some reason, Enoshima never got rid of me in the group chat, even though in the contract she said she would erase my “entire fucking existence”. She never did.”

“Huh.” Hinata glances at Enoshima, who is currently freaking an adult by giggling to herself over and over. It even freaked Hinata out. “Even the contract’s a joke.”

“What did you say? Sorry Hinata, I didn’t hear you.” Komaeda asks.

“Nothing. Just saying how Enoshima seems to like you a little more than you tell me.” Hinata hums, “Funny.” Komaeda didn’t seem to hear him over the sound of the new person starting to cry, then not. 

“He’s Kokichi Ouma, a 1st-year highschooler at the same school of Tsumugi. Apparently, he qualified as a temp because of the… secret requirements of the contract. He was a part-time model or something, I unfortunately can’t remember. Sorry, Hinata.” Komaeda says, finishing his drink. 

“You know, you don’t have to always be saying sorry,” Hinata tells Komaeda. Komaeda smiles at him, smiling at him with a smirk. Like he was going to try to pull something.

“Sorry.” Komaeda apologizes again.

“Wha-”

“Number 53! Which nerd has number 53!?” Enoshima yells, “Is it the gay date over there? Or the man that I remember told me peed his pants once!? Or that one guy that comes here just to try and kill us!? Or that inconspicuous dog next to me? Oh, woe is me!?” _God._ Hinata groaned as he flashed a smile at Komaeda and stood up.

“Shut it, Enoshima. You’re alerting everybody that you know everything about them!” shouts the purple kid, Ouma was his name, Hinata thinks. “But that’s obviously a lie. I’m the one that knows everything, as I am the wonderful, amazing, cryptic god of the underworld.~” Hinata can figure out that his personality was rather interesting.

“Oh shut up you little rat! I have to do an order for Komaeda.” Grumbles Enoshima, crossing her arms. “Oh, hey Hinata. Here’s your order I guess.” Her voice was sad, and depressed, and sad. Sad. She sounded sad was Hinata’s point. Hinata couldn’t help but notice a free sandwich as well. “Oh! That’s for Komaeda, not you.” That somehow hurt Hinata a little. 

“I’ll give it to him.” Hinata nodded, and he couldn’t help but smile a bit, “Do you want me to tell him?” Hinata watched as the purple head little guy tripped Tsumiki, then Shirogane came out to shout at him.

“Eh… He won’t bother with trying to pay me since I know he doesn’t trust me too much. Yeah, I couldn’t care less about that.” Her voice was monotone, and empty. Though Hinata had a feeling she cares.

“You do know that if you couldn’t care less, that means you care, right?”

“I know what I said.” Enoshima spat at him, placing her hands on her hips.

“Ah… hah, that’s…” Hinata pauses, “I heard about the killing contract you have on your so-called slaves.” Enoshima looked confused. “Uh- Nevermind.” He quickly said, rushing out. Komaeda was smiling at Hinata innocently from the seat.

“Welcome back home, honey. “ Komaeda says, doing a small wave at Hinata. “How was your day at work?” Hinata couldn’t help but feel a smile tugging at his lips. He tried to lightly put the food on the table.

“Great, darling. Some anonymous stalker gave you some food, though I’m not too sure who it was. Some weirdo that was giving me free food, though it might be poisoned.” Hinata said, “Actually, just eat it.”

“Pardon, but what did you just say?” Komaeda asked, glancing at the food.

“Enoshima gave me some free food for you, “Hinata explained, “Not to pressure you, but since you look like you didn’t eat, you better eat it or I’ll stuff it down your throat.”

“You hurt me.” Komaeda groaned, “...I’ll eat it, sure. I’ll pay her later.”

“I already paid her,” Hinata says. That’s a lie though, but sometimes lies need to be told. Plus, it wasn’t like Komaeda was staring at him to notice that he hadn’t paid Enoshima… _Wait. I haven’t paid for the drinks either._

“Huh.” Komaeda hummed, then he looked at Hinata, a smile on his face. “Thanks for the food then, Hinata,” Hinata swears that his heart stopped for a second. One beat, two beats, the third one makes Hinata realize how nervous he has been.

Ah.

“...” Silence followed that, a few jokes told about between the two highschoolers as Komaeda ate his food and Hinata drank his drink. Small shy glances, little smiles. It was sort of sweet, rather quiet, and was a nice moment between them. It made him feel weirdly ticklish, warm inside, making him remember just who was doing this to him. Nagito Komaeda.

He couldn’t help but notice the ring on Komaeda’s finger.

Silence broke, and words fell out of Hinata. Somebody had to start, after all. “So… How was your day?” It was funny, if not a little awkward, how their conversation was melted into an amateurish conversation-starter.

A soft laugh. Hinata looked at Komaeda, who was laughing to himself. It was a little funny, how their relationship was. Most of it relied on guessing, Komaeda trying to guess his Ultimate. Hinata has to lie a lot, white lies to be consist. Their relationship was a lie, or maybe it wasn’t. Hinata shook his head, focusing on what was happening right now. Right.

He was going to tell Komaeda later today.

Hinata couldn’t help but laugh as well, placing his hands to his temples. It was a little like luck, but more like love. A crazy drama love of lies. Except they weren’t that. They were just two teenagers trying to figure things out, on their first date and nothing to not try to understand. And it was going to be just fine.

* * *

There was a small river at the corner of the park Hinata and Komaeda found. It was peaceful there, quiet, reassuring to them as they rested there. The weeds there grew tall and often Hinata saw animals, rocks lined up along the coast of the river. The air smelled rather nice as well, mixing with that weird Komaeda smell that smells slightly like smoke and... flowers?

A wooden bridge arched on the river. And Komaeda and Hinata watched the small flow of the river on it. They used their phones as lights in the dark, as well as the natural easing of the moon shining in from the tree leaves.

“It’s as peaceful as ever here.” Hinata noted down, “Peaceful, peaceful, peaceful…”

Komaeda chuckled, eyes on the river. “Hm… I wonder, when are you going to tell me your Ultimate, Hajime?” Hinata felt heat rise to his face as he realized the change in name, since Komaeda usually wasn’t this forward. Then it paled, realizing what Komaeda was asking. 

_It’s fine._ He took a deep breath. Hinata knew this day would be coming soon ever since they started dating, ever since he confessed and Komaeda put that hope ring on.

“I- Uh… how to say this?” A trembling smile pauses on Hinata’s face as he scratches his cheek, eyes down on the ground. “Um…” He wishes this day would never come. Hinata wants to believe that Komaeda won’t dump him the second he learns, he wants to believe. 

So he tries to force the words out of his mouth. “Uh… I…” It was all silly, so fucking silly. Luck must’ve not been on his side when he fell in love with Komaeda, luck never was. He remembers the mutter in the halls, the quiet whispers of rumors about Komaeda as he walked with Hinata.

_“Hey, isn’t that the Ultimate Lucky Student? Oh my god, I love that Komaeda guy.”_

_“I mean, he’s wearing that uniform… And he’s with that new reserve student. Nah, that can’t be him, the Ultimate Lucky Student hates reserve course students to his gut. Actually. Holy crap, it’s actually him.”_

_“Really? I’m pretty sure he doesn’t hate us- I mean, look at his face. Just look at how happy he is to be hanging out with Hinata! Should… Do you think he’ll sign my face?”_

_“Hm… Don’t you remember what happened to the reserve course students’ female dormitory last year? With that fire and stuff? That was him, one hundred percent. And I’m pretty sure he did it on purpose, because he’s only the lucky student. It’s not like he’s ACTUALLY lucky.”_

_“Wait, that was him!? Ugh, I had to repair so much of the stuff I got from home… Screw it. “_

_“Haha, your mind changes so quickly. Why do you like him anyway? He’s only the lucky student. He’s the same as us, nothing more as a fake Ultimate.”_

The conversation fades in Hinata’s head. He knew he had to say it, force the words out like a tarantula in his throat, but he was worried. Worried that Komaeda will leave him and never look back.

But… He knew Komaeda. They didn’t. He’s known Komaeda and been one of his only friends for a long time, and he even had an uprising in Komaeda’s mind. There was no possible way that Komaeda was going to leave him... He hopes. Plus, he knows that the fire was an accident, because Hinata was there with him when Komaeda realized there was a match in his pocket, and was accidentally lit.

 _Ugh… Out with it now, I guess._ “I-I!” Words never failed to leave his mouth, he just went silent. Thinking for a moment. Then decided. The words fell smoothly, and Hinata couldn’t help but wonder why.

Hinata did it. He finally said it. _I’mhavingaheartattackandthefacthe’ssilentdoesn’thelp._ Hinata’s thoughts panicked as he rushed to get the worst reaction Komaeda could give him out his head.

He looked up, seeing Komaeda’s expression relax. He never realized that Komaeda was tense, and he couldn’t help but feel more relaxed at that action. Though Komaeda didn’t open his mouth for a while.

“...Nagito?” Hinata called out.

A smile curled up on Komaeda’s face. “Yeah, I knew it.” _Huh?_ “Thanks for finally telling me, Hajime. Though I'm sure it was hard for you to do so. That really… helped me clear my thoughts.” _Huh?_

“Hah, that look on your face is funny, Hajime. I already knew. I knew right before you confessed to me from Nanami. I was expecting you to tell me, but instead I got a confession. And now here we are, and you finally told me.” Komaeda explained, “So what now?”

“...What?” Hinata widened his eyes, “You knew!? Holy crap, god, buddha, SpongeBob, so that’s why you were asking about my Ultimate less… Why did you keep asking me about my Ultimate then!?”

“Because you weren’t telling me that, so I figured you wanted to keep it a secret. Why were you keeping it a secret though? I can’t imagine you would care to do it for someone like me… I have an idea, but I want you to answer.”

Hinata looked at the river again, embarrassed. This was happening, and Hinata hadn’t even thought this would happen. “I- uh… I thought you were going to leave me, I guess. Since the rumors kept saying… Y'know.”

“And you believed them? I figured out something was wrong due to the uniform you were wearing, and I put some research into it. I looked up your name and Izuru Kamukura showed up. Then I looked into an article about Kamukura and his hopelessly talentless brother. Then went to ask Nanami.” Komaeda explained, “Ah- Not to show off, of course. I was just curious and luckily found something about you.

“I’m not going to leave you, you know. Just because you’re slightly more different than me. You didn’t leave me even though I’m horrible, so there’s no reason for me not to.” Komaeda finished, taking in a breath. “I love you, and nothing can change that.”

Hinata's face turned red.

“You think so, right Hajime?”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Hajime and Nagito have a good time.


	8. SfrogPlus (Saiouma)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was bored, so I posted a prompt for myself. Thank you for reading, and here is the stupid prompt I wrote at like 3 AM in the morning:
> 
> Hey SfrogPlus, it's me, you, what's the difference. Anyway, bitch, I want you to do a prompt for me.fucking Saiouma let's go.  
> Main character: Sushi pod  
> Alternative universe: kingdom, ball theatrics and he  
> Rating: Fucking teen age mutant turtles  
> Prompt: so Shuichi is detect and ouma pee-pee Prince, they at ball with everyone plz mention Fucking retard  
> Extra lemon squeezy: they dance and shit and have fun, some politics, some sexual tension, and it's Ouma's thing where he meets his future canidates.
> 
> My following response is: Fuck you.

_ “Dear _ **_my beloved detective_ ** _ , _

_ Did you miss me? Have I been gone for too long? Oh, I do hope you remember me, as I would be awfully sad if you forgot me after everything we’ve been through. How many weeks has it been, five? Four? Or perhaps the entire month. You must have grown bored now, with me not as social as I once was- You know, I have a life behind this mask of mine! Who do you expect I am? Well, let’s skip the formalities, shall we? We both know how much you love to slice both those and me in half. Our meeting spot, this time, is the  _ **_Official Royal Summer Masquerade Ball in Monokuma_ ** _ on the exact date of  _ **_July 21st_ ** _! Wouldn’t that be fun, to go on the prince’s birthday? Well, I’m sure you’ll be able to recognize me, as would I to you. The thing I’ll steal… Well, no poems today, no riddles, as it would be best left a mystery, wouldn’t you agree? Or would you rather try to figure it out yourself? Well, I know the answer, so I guess I’ll try to… Ugh. _

**_if i can’t have it,_ **

**_it might fall in the Hands_ **

**_of somebody Else._ **

**_so shut your eyes,_ **

**_and put your hand in mine, so_ **

**_i can steAl it foreveR._ **

**_and Treasure it for my life._ **

_ How is it? How is it? I haven’t done poetry in like, forever, so I‘m pretty rusty. Though that is actually a lie, I have never done poetry before, the person who does it for me says it should be more personal after all! Actually, that’s another lie, but maybe not… Hm… What do you think- Oh wait, this is a letter, you can’t reply, can you? That means I can brag about myself however much I want now! But lucky for you, I won’t. _

_ I’ll be waiting. _

_ From,  _ **_DICE_ ** _ ” _

DICE. DICE, an anonymous secret organization rumored to have over 10,000 people. DICE was an organization that was known for taking down one of five of Danganronpa’s most prized castles, the castle of Monodam, the castle of inventions and greatly known for creating most of the strange, unique creation of inventions they lived with daily, extraordinarily innovative ideas filled most of their heads. 

Oh- Rather, let me explain.

Danganronpa is a continent, a rather large and fortunate empire full of growth and overwhelming talent, a continent that held most prized and envious people, of all sorts and kind. Six main kingdoms were dominating in this land, representing talents quite similar to each other. 

The first was Monokuma, the origin of everything in Danganronpa. They were people that had a political benefit, people who were skilled in politics and talking here, or entertainers like Saihara’s parents. The second, Monodam, the kingdom that was taken over by DICE. They were filled with inventors and inventions of all kinds and had a lot of merchants coming in and out. The third, Monophanie, where rather unique people laid. They were the misfits of the group, and rather kind to travelers. The fourth was Monokid. This was where all the artists and musicians rested, where you could find extreme talents in the arts here. The fifth was Monsuke, where most scholars were. Scholars and rather important books were here, as well as people who wanted to go to a scholarship school. Monotaro was the last one, where people with high dreams usually were, as well as violently skilled people, such as warriors and knights.

There has been an uprising in a certain group that Saihara has been carefully watching called DICE, as they enjoyed stealing things and were often mentioned before in his office even before they attacked Monodam. He’s seen their leader a couple of times, grinning at him as he forced Saihara to follow him. The leader of DICE actually seemed particularly fond of him for some strange reason, yet Saihara had no clue why. They were easily seen as people with white straight jackets, some sort of checkered bandana somewhere laying on a part of their body, and a simple clown mask. They didn’t try to cover their hair or their body type, which is why Saihara was shocked to find out how small and frail their leader seemed, white skin that was almost cartoonish contrasting with purple hair. DICE would try to recruit him, joke with him as he spun the handcuffs off him easily. And then the leader of DICE would let go of his hand and disappear.

He couldn’t believe that the small guy could control an organization of over 10,000 people.

And now here he was, with some weird off-handed invitation from the small leader, saying he would easily give Saihara a location and what he would try and steal. And it was up to Saihara now.

The location as said in the letter would be the official royal summer masquerade ball in Monokuma on July 21, a perfect time for DICE to attack and steal  _ something _ . July 21st, the day where the prince of Monokuma was born, one of the most influential people in Danganronpa. And the masquerade ball was most likely to find him a candidate for the queen. After, all, it would be a perfect time to solidify before DICE could strike.

Now, Saihara had to figure out what they would try to steal.










It was so loud. Too loud, and Saihara couldn’t help but think if DICE was going to use that to their advantage, if this was how they were going to play. DICE did their research on him, Saihara knows, from the last time they met. DICE told him how Saihara was famous now, not like he wasn’t well-known already. Then he went on this big tangent about how “unloyal” Saihara is to have helped other kingdoms than Monokuma.

Saihara theorizes, from the poem, that DICE is going to steal the prized jewel given to the prince by another far-off continent on his last birthday for some small peace, called the “Ultimate Heart”. Since it was what the capitalized letters said, though the puzzle was a little too childish.

Ah, he recognized a couple of these people, despite the colorful ranging masks hiding their faces. 

Saihara recognized a strawberry blonde lady wearing a rather revealing pink dress and a blue, goggle-like mask covering her eyes trying to get herself drunk. A white-haired man with a gray suit, and metal mask trying to stop her from getting her drunk. Miu Iruma and K1-B0 Iidabashi, a famous inventor and a close supporter to her.

There were famous artists scattered around, like Angie Yonaga, with a bright yellow jacket around her and Himiko Yumeno, wearing a witch’s hat with her knight with a green bow on her head, Tenko Chabashiro. And the foreign princess of Monokid, Kaede Akamatsu, who he was close to. She wore a pink long dress and a small crown on her head. And some adventurers, like Rantaro Amami, with a lot of earrings and bracelets, and Korekiyo Shinguji, wearing a mask on both his mouth and eyes. Kaito Momota and Maki Harukawa, married Grand Duke and Grand Duchess living in Monotaro, wearing matching flashy space-like clothes. There was Gonta Gokuhara, with his big figure and his even bigger wealth, still wearing no shoes. And Tsumugi Shirogane, the stepsister of the prince- Actually, she wasn’t here yet, which was a little surprising.

He himself was pretty recognizable, with his navy ahoge above his head, a stiff suit, and a purple flower hanging from his cuffs and above his chest. For some reason, his Uncle was rather persistent to make him have more flowers. Something about blending in, but Saihara thinks it's a lie. His mask was purple as well, with silver encrusted lines swirling around.

“Saihara! It’s so nice to see you here!” Momota flashes him an earnest smile behind his multi-colored space mask. His arm was wrapped around his wife, and his other arm in an enthusiastic wave. “How long has it been? A month, two months? I remember you still being on that DICE case. Pretty scary shit happening there.”

Saihara gives him a small smile, “Hi, Momota and Harukawa-”

“No, no, no! It’s Momota now, Saihara. She’s now a full Momota.” Momota corrected, a wider smile forming onto his face. “Momota and Momota.”

Saihara can’t help but feel himself grin a little. “Right, sorry. I’m still working on the DICE case, though I’m sure my boss will add someone else to the case soon. Or just assign someone else entirely.”

Harukawa- Maki Momota frowned, crossing her arms. “They wouldn’t do that unless they think DICE can simply be handled by an apprentice. Doesn’t DICE favor you as well?” DICE. That was all Saihara ever heard these days. DICE this, DICE that, and it made him antsy, the thought everybody was talking about them. In the past, it was easier to stay undercover due to the popularity not even knowing what that was, now it was ever so slightly a pain. 

“Uh- Can we stop talking about DICE, please?” Momota whines. “Plus, I’m sure Saihara’s growing tired of hearing that over and over, right Saihara?” Saihara can’t help but agree, nodding his head a little.

They talk a little more, about simpler things in life like the wedding, or about the prince. The prince, rarely seen. Saihara saw a glimpse at him once, through a picture. And Saihara was a little surprised about how… small he was. One would think he would be a twelve-year-old, rather than an eighteen-year-old.

“Yeah… Well, I’ll see you guys later. I should be looking for- Um, I should be looking around for somebody.” Saihara winces at how bad he sounds when he says that. But nobody knew except for his boss and the King, that DICE was making a move tonight. It was better that way, they thought, and Saihara couldn’t argue with the authority. 

Walking away, he looked around again. His role in society was to examine, glance around, and stay hidden in the back rather than be in the front lights like his parents, as a true detective would. Saihara noticed how there seemed to be many important figures from the other kingdoms. That made sense, but that also meant what was about to happen would be a threat or a warning to all these people. That DICE would be making a rather risky move. 

DICE had no motivation to steal something that was old or wasn’t expensive, as any thief would. But they only stole things on-trend or very valuable that people have risked their entire lives for it, so it came as a surprise once he came to the conclusion DICE was stealing the ‘“Ultimate Heart”, and how childish and easy he figured out the poem. Though some parts didn’t make sense, such as “ **_so shut your eyes, and place your hand in mine._ ** ” Why would he be asking Saihara to place his hand in his? To believe in him? Was there something peculiar with the item he was stealing? And everything else seemed like he planned on keeping it like he was going to take pride in stealing it. There were more valuable things DICE could steal, so it made no sense to Saihara.

The whole thing made his head spin.

Music, loud music as two doors above them opened, the balcony showing what it was- Or rather,  _ who _ it was. The king, in his tall, proud demeanor, a stern look on his face and the delicate-looking queen with her long, floral dress fading to purple. Tsumugi stayed beside the queen, a frown on her face as she pulled on her dark navy dress.

And in the center of them, was a small boy, who was the prince, who Saihara couldn’t help but stare at. He wasn’t at all like his older sister, who had long flowy blue hair and tall stature, that didn’t stand out particularly too much. He was shorter than the queen and the king, but he stood like he held the crown in his possession, grinning at the crowd. He had purple locks, curling up at the end and almost glowing, matching eyes that shined when he glanced down. He wore white clothes, completely, a blue flower tucked into his chest, a mask covering his face that was almost… It was a navy blue mask that almost matched Saihara’s. He looked more flashy, contrasting Saihara’s suit, like black and white. The prince glances at him and gives him an even wider grin, though Saihara doubts it is for him. Saihara recognizes a certain gem placed onto his cuff. The “Ultimate Heart”.

Saihara stops staring at the prince when he realizes the king was talking, saying words that didn’t exactly take Saihara’s curiosity. The king continued until the four went down, and the king and queen went to the thrones.

The prince and the princess stood side by side despite their differences and started to part ways very slowly. The princess fades into the background, which almost seems impossible in her position. The prince smiles at them, beneath his mask, and-

Classic music starts, interrupting Saihara’s thoughts and filling him with a calm feel, breathing in and out. Music like this ringed in Saihara’s ears and made him feel the beat of his heart pounding in and out.

The prince glances around the crowd, and he could’ve chosen anybody, the foreign princesses, the imaginative artists flooded with crowds of admirers, or the many, many other ladies, but  _ no,  _ the prince chose

  
  


“Detective Shuichi Saihara, will you please have the first dance with me?” A hand was held out to Saihara, a smile plastered on the prince’s face. And Saihara couldn’t help but hesitantly reach out for it. He  _ was _ the prince after all. Plus, it’s not like a dance ever did anybody ever harm… Unless one were to talk about the case of the “Red Glove”, where somebody was killed after dancing with a certain somebody because of envy.

“...Yes, I assume so, Your Majesty.” And so their dance commences. It’s slightly messy, due to the fact both of them kept on switching, and it was laughable. Nevertheless, others started to dance as well, though Saihara could clearly see they were confused, and very shocked how nobody said anything about it.

“Hey, pay attention to me!” Whined the prince he was holding in his arms. The prince does a turn and catches Saihara off-guard. Right, this was what he should be focusing on, not anything else. Saihara honestly didn’t know how to feel about the prince choosing him as his first dance.

Saihara looked back down oh the small boy, “Ah- pardon me, Your Majesty-”

“Majesty? What are you talking about?” The prince- Or maybe not? Looked up at him with an innocent face, confused. “I’m not the prince, no way I would ever be that prissy little boy! Do you really not recognize me? Are you really that boring, just like everyone else? Aww, and I thought you had some potential to become my second-in-command!” Huh? Saihara stared into those violet eyes for a second.

... _ That couldn’t be _ . There were only two people that resemble the prince this much, to stature to height. The first one, was the prince himself, who this man definitely was, and he had to be lying. But… The second one was DICE’s leader- Those lines, that meant… 

_ Oh my fucking god. _

__ “Uh- Oh my god, is the prince DICE’s leader..?” Saihara stops in his tracks for a second, pausing. He can feel the disgusting eyes of others slathering into him. “Are you… really Kokichi Ouma? Oh my fucking god…” 

The prince- DICE’s leader- Kokichi Ouma smiles at him as he takes the male’s part in their dance. “You do know you shouldn’t be so rash towards me, detective!” Saihara can feel himself break out into a cold sweat. “Wow, you really are quite different from what I imagined, but no matter!” Saihara’s breath hitches.

“What do you mean? And are you really a single person?” His curiosity peeks out of its corner, and Saihara can’t help but feel like he’s falling into a spider trap, deeper and deeper. “Please answer, DICE- Your Majesty-”

“Kokichi. Kokichi Ouma is my name. And do you really think it would be fun to answer you soooo easily, huh detective? Isn’t your job to figure these things out? Unless you want to be my second-in-command, as I would hands-down be willing to give this dear position to you.~” The mile on his face widens forcefully, and something in Saihara’s head snaps.

DICE is a secret organization with rumored to be over 10,000 people, and have taken over Monodam. Though in retrospect, they have already taken over all the kingdoms, haven’t they? Everyone fears them, even the veterans who won the war of hope and despair, and they stopped, started- basically controlled the events running through the empire. Though DICE didn’t just earn that in a night, they formed secret communications with people and build bonds that Saihara couldn’t guess half of. And no kingdoms fought against DICE when they raided the kingdom of Monodam, so really… DICE was feared throughout the empire, but also respected, and it was no secret how much they were an asset to the empire, despite the widely-spread fact they were thieves. 

It would be a perfect set-up for the prince to control the empire if he revealed the fact he was the leader of DICE right now. Perfect because then he could be the dominator of the kingdom, and would guarantee him the position of king, not like it was already- But that meant the king  _ had _ to know as well, right? After all, the prince, his son, was the leader of DICE, and had easy control over everyone.

“Nishi, you have such a stupid look on your face! What are you, a nerd?” The prince- Ouma tells him, and Saihara tries to snap out of it. “Ah, but I wouldn’t mind marrying a nerd.” And that’s that. Ouma just had to add that small thing. 

That makes Saihara trip over his own feet, falling down. And then so, so,  _ so many eyes.  _ All staring at him. Ouma starts to speak, he thinks. And then he holds out his hand for him once more. And Saihara, still so confused and tripping over all the body-slamming facts, places his hand into his. 

It’s a perfect fit.










Saihara doesn’t know when, but after Ouma and he had their first dance, he… disappeared, just like that. And nobody, not even the king, put any notice in this. Just like that. Gone like a thief, and just as quickly. Saihara clenched his fist, his hand,  _ the hand Saihara put into Ouma’s hand _ .

Akamatsu had the dance after that, and after that, and after that. And the prince still wasn’t there- Ugh, he meant to say Ouma, not the prince. That word seemed… a little too distant for their relationship. And DICE was just plain weird.

“Hey? Are you okay, Saihara?” Akamatsu asked, kind as always. “You seem out of it today. Is it… because of Your Majesty?” She looked up at him with her puppy eyes, and Saihara sighs. She was right, he was thinking too much. If the prince was DICE, and DICE was the prince… then he had nothing to steal. Unless he got the poem wrong, but he was pretty sure he did. At least 90%. He should focus on Akamatsu, but… his head still floated to the purple-head that wore a blue flower.

He flashes his best smile at Akamatsu. “I’m okay. I am just slightly shaken by the events that happened. Plus… everyone's staring at me now.” That wasn't wrong, but it wasn’t right. He was more than just a little shaken about the events that felt like a year ago.

“Okay-”

Then the lights flashed out, and everyone’s yelling too loudly. And then they turn back on, and lo behold the man that has been taking up his head shows up, swinging around on the throne, with no king or queen to be seen. Saihara glances around for Shirogane, but she's just grinning wildly, like this was planned. And then Saihara feels himself go into investigation mode, and it's almost as if time pauses, and only him and DICE- Ouma and him are in the hall.

Ouma seemed to have changed clothes again. But he seems almost the same… Saihara can’t help but notice how his outfit is almost exactly the same, but he is wearing that awful checkered neckerchief and he has that clown mask in his hand, holding it above the other mask he is wearing. His head was slightly tilted and his slim legs were crossed. 

In a blink of an eye, Saihara realized that there were multiple people like that surrounding the proximity. All wearing clown masks not on their face, but rather in their hand. And Saihara  _ recognized  _ a few of them. Iruma smirking with her hands on her hips, and her supporter behind her with an odd look in his glassy cold eyes. Yonaga smiled innocently and her long yellow robe covered most of her body. More people Saihara recognized. Gokuhara, Tojo who was the king’s maid, and even Amami. This seemed so bizarre to everyone, who didn’t think DICE would attack now.

Panic flooded the majority. Then, a loud voice echoed in the ballroom, the voice of the prince, the leader of DICE, Kokichi Ouma, and Saihara could hear the rapid sounds of his heartbeat as the crowd grew silent. Saihara could feel Akamatsu hold onto his arm.

“Nishishi! They really are like fish. Little, appetizing fish that I couldn’t possibly eat all of- Oh, but that’s clearly a lie! I can eat more fish in the world than there ever has been.” Ouma laughed innocently, lowering his mask. His sharp eyes glinted towards Saihara’s direction. 

“You’re probably wondering… why I’m here! Well, I can assure all of your little disgusting faces are safe. I’m just here to announce a little, little, teensy, weensy little secret that might- Actually, that’s a lie.  _ Will  _ change your entire life from here on out. So you know those weird people dressed in clown masks and checkered scarves? DICE, I think is what they are called? Well, their leader is me, the crown prince, can you believe that!” He stands up enthusiastically with his hands spread to either side. 

An audible shock echoes through the crowd, mutters surrounding Saihara. Then Ouma continues, “The takeover of Monodam was just to… teach you guys a lesson. But now! For your daily announcement, I want to tell you about something even more important… Shuichi Saihara, my lovely detective, will you please come forward?”

Saihara stops like a detective in headlights. He can’t feel a little proud- for some reason, but instantly buries that thought. He realizes how the DICE members are lined up, neatly lined up in two lines leading Saihara to Ouma. And Akamatsu gives him a confusing look, letting go of his arm.

**_if i can’t have it,_ **

**_it might fall in the Hands_ **

**** Saihara takes a step forward, and more after that. He tries to walk quickly, avoiding the glances of his friends, the strange looks he was getting. He stares at Ouma in his eyes, his violet eyes, underneath his mask and more masks.

**_of somebody Else._ **

**_so shut your eyes,_ **

**** “Ah, hello my dear detective! Congratulations, for figuring me out. But there is one question I have for you, what did I steal tonight?” Ouma asked, leaning forward. Saihara felt his heart thumping. It’s been years since DICE’s first heist, back when they stole the toilets from a famous artist’s house. 

**_and put your hand in mine, so_ **

**_i can steAl it foreveR._ **

**** Saihara originally thought it was the “Ultimate Heart”. But now…

**_and Treasure it for my life._ **

“What a useless detective.” Scoffs Ouma, hands on his hips and staring at Saihara with wide eyes, a small smile forming on his face.  _ Like he’s planning something _ . “Well! I guess I better tell you since I stole it a looooong time ago!” He sends Saihara a wide grin as he places his hands behind his head. “Since I stole your heart, I don’t need to kill you now!”

Saihara widened his eyes at the small man in front of him. What did that mean? What was Ouma implying? Saihara’s head was spinning. “H-Huh!?” Saihara clenches his fists, confused.

“Do you really need to hear that again? God, Shumai!” Ouma yells, echoing across the hall. “I captured your heart, and I’m not ever, ever, ever going to return it! Is your slow head really not processing that- Though that’s a lie, your head is slower than slower.” He tilts his head,  _ like that would help _ , and places his hand up, palm straight-up.

“Uh-huh… Uh- Your Majesty-”

“Didn’t I tell you to call me by my real name, or did you not hear me?” Ouma says to him, “I command you to accept your fate and put your hand in mine then, if I’m Your Majesty!” He grinned a wicked smile, and Saihara can feel his heart thumping out his chest now. 

Ouma holds out a tempting hand, and like demons to humans, Saihara can’t help but want to take it. So he does, and it’s a perfect fit. “There we go! Now, shut your eyes.” Ah, Saihara remembers that line. It was in the poem. He hesitantly shuts them as he hears shifting noises, mutters in the room, the thumping of his heart.

Saihara can feel him being led somewhere, somewhere close… And quickly, like a child was pulling their mother for ice cream. And then he pushes Saihara down and he instantly opens his eyes. Saihara gasps at the view.

He saw everyone and everything, with their wide eyes and clearly confused faces. There was nothing more unsettling to him than the stares they gave him even behind the mask. Yet… It somehow felt right.

Then Saihara realized where Ouma pushed him. And where he was sitting comfortably at. It was the throne. The damn king’s throne where only the king and queen may sit. And the entire fucking empire was staring at him and the prince’s bizarre actions. Ouma was smirking proudly, and the members of DICE were widely grinning at each other.

Ouma speaks up. “That’s better!” He sits down next to Saihara on the throne. It was big enough to fit both of them, but Saihara tried to stand up. Ouma’s hand didn’t allow him to though. “Anywaaaaaays… I guess that now makes you my second-in-command Shumai! It’s the law that if the prince favors you that you will have a totally hardcore life, but that’s a lie.” Saihara’s brain stopped functioning a long time ago so he just looks at Ouma, and they look at each other through their matching masks.

“Won’t you be my second-in-command, Shumai?” Ouma asks, and Saihara can’t help but watch Ouma fidget with the other mask in his hand. Ah. Saihara gets it. 

Saihara can’t help but reach out for it and examine it for a second. This was his second time seeing this mask so closely- The first time was when he first met Ouma and jumped off a building to run after him, which was why Ouma stopped in his tracks and was so close. THen Saihara pulls it close to his face. “I see no reason why not to, Kokichi Ouma. Though I do hope you know it’s a crime to steal a detective’s heart, right? I’ll have to arrest you.

“But… that could do for later.” Saihara places the mask on, and it’s a perfect fit. “I’m too busy doing my job as your second-in-command.” Ouma laughs, in the weird way he would when he was jumping building to building. 

“And I’ll have you know it’s a crime to steal the heart of the prince, right? Right?” Ouma asked, leaning slightly forward from the pot he was sitting on in the throne, their arms touched. 

“I guess that makes us both criminals now, doesn’t it?” Saihara laughs. Him and Ouma, DICE and detective, The prince and the follower. They’re a perfect fit. “But DICE has better things to do than getting arrested.”

Ouma smiles at Saihara, “Like keeping the heart of a certain detective.”

“Or the heart of Kokichi Ouma.” Saihara smiles at Ouma.

They grin at each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a prompt I wrote for myself, to myself, because I, myself, my following current self, was bored. So this is more of a chill prompt, and I was more relaxed during it. I also added that he was a thief, which I thought would make it more interesting. Thank you for reading and I hope you have a good day! :)


	9. Mother_of_a_Grape_Gremlin (Oumami)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks a lot for the prompt, Mother_of_a_Grape_Gremlin. I see you everywhere on the thing and I was really happy to have seen you in my thing, and I also found a mistake in my front forum thing whatever. Here's the prompt!

###  **Rantaro Amami** , or someone else?

 _Panic gushed into his soul, carving himself into something he couldn’t recognize anymore. It hurt, burning into his heart._ That was fine. _Rapid warnings charged at his mind faster than the lithe boy could run, but his voice couldn’t come out- No words spilled out as brittle blobs of blue ran down his cheek._

That was fine. _Something echoed in the back of his mind, but he ignored the glaring sounds in his head tearing that was tearing itself apart. He turned his back towards the small boy for the final time and took a step._

_Then another. And not once looked back. He ignored the twisting feelings stringing his heart in one too many directions, toying with him as if he was a puppet. He gritted his teeth,_ that was fine, _he was not a puppet. He was free to do whatever he wanted, free to jump off any buildings, free to stab himself in the ribcage how many times he wanted, he was NOT A PUPPET._

_His brother smiled at him, and he could feel it. But when he opened his eyes, nobody was there._

_Once he looked back, there was nothing to look back at, only emptiness. The long, white devoid of space that surrounded him fully. Surrounding him, grabbing him, and pulling him into nothing._ That was fine. _Nothing was here- there, where anymore. Barren, as he fell down, and further and further he went down the rabbit hole._

_Until it was pitch black, ink splashing onto his skin with contrast, eating him up as if he were but in a dream. There was nowhere to run, nowhere to go here. It smelled foul here but bland. The air felt it was choking him to death, and taking him apart one by one. Something hard crushes onto him, blowing him up into smithers but still conscious, always conscious, always alive-_

Then he opened his eyes. Gasping for air, drinking it in like water, and so very quickly he could feel himself pale. It was just a dream, just a dream… barely real, but popping his mind. That was just a dream… Just a memory from his past. His throat felt dry, and his body was stiff as he uncomfortably shifted out of his damp sheets.

Just a memory was such a simple way to sum up his life. 

_It was fine, it was fine,_ he tried to remind himself, taking each step off his bed shakingly. His feet were trembling, and he could feel his eye flinching. _There’s nothing trying to…_ He doesn’t finish that sentence, touching around his body just to make sure nothing went detached. He always worried that one morning he might not be himself anymore, but someone else entirely. He was afraid that he might not even exist one day. 

People often told him how handsome he was, he thought as he went to his closet. _Attractive, Beautiful, Suave, Stylish._ Was that all people saw in him? Was that all he was? A prettied up doll for the eyes of many? He glanced at himself in the mirror, touching the tip of his cheek. _Good-looking, Appealing, Charming._

_“Y-You know,_ **_A̧͢͝͝҉_ ** _m̷̵͠͡͝_ _a͘͘͠_ **m҉̴̡͟͢** i̵̡̢͢ _._ _.. your r-really cool-looking… N-Not like I’m t-trying to..! I-I’m sorry.”_

Bad memories. The rough buzzing sounds bellowed outside, taking his attention to the quiet sounds from the foreign night that laid just for him out the doors, soft rustling from his jacket as he walked out his door. He took in a breath, feeling the night sky fall into his gaze. And he wants to see a certain pair of purple eyes.

Calm. Peace. Shadows fell down, carefully arranged at the corners. The outside, here, the bright shining moon watched him, the buzzing grew louder in almost a calming way, pulling him in. And almost as if in a trance…

He was dragged into the park. The quiet, somewhat eerie small park that always welcomed him. The sounds of buzzing grew louder, the small sounds coming from the ponds nearby, rippling shifty noises from each step he took in the grass, the soothing clinking running up his spine- He glanced over at the swings, making squeaking pitches every time it moved up.

And there, sat a memory he wanted to forget so bad. Purple hair hanging from his head, pointing out strictly only towards right and wrong, thin arms weakly held onto the chains pulling him up and down, left to right in anemic motion. His listless, empty gaze filled with amethyst staring down into his lap. His skin matched the thin clothes he was wearing, so white, so pale. Color splashed every now and then, short sleeves and he couldn’t help but wonder if this memory of Ouma was okay, sitting there, alone in the cold.

Then again, Ouma was always alone, wasn’t he?

Even out of the game, Ouma was still sickly, even before the game, he still was sickly. Before the game… In the game. Aren’t they just the same, he can’t help but wonder. The buzzing grew again in his ears, and before he knew it, he was somewhere else.

_“...W-What do you m-mean?” Ouma’s voice broke before Ouma finished, he noticed. A small smile trembled on his face, furrowed brows, regret stuffed his mind for a second, but he ignored all the echos telling him to- “N-No, no, n-no, no… T-That’s- That has t-to be a lie, right?” No answer. He doesn’t know. Was it a lie when he joined Danganronpa? Was it a joke when he put his life on the line?_ He doesn’t know.

_Consternation stuffed into Ouma’s mind, building him up with a feeling he didn’t particularly enjoy. Ouma's eyes went large, his pupils shrunk, his mouth opening ever so slightly, “It’s a lie.” Small, quiet, and one too many stutters. Kokichi Ouma. He never spoke up, only to get beaten up and marked with his own blood. Kokichi Ouma, who had scratches, small bandages slung over his body, who stayed quietly behind him, who curled his arms around himself to try and protect himself, barely audible squeak, with his twirly black hair with purple tips._

_Words spilled out his mouth now, his wide, purple orbs flickering into his eyes and back to the pathway surrounded by the ever-growing, bright grass that waved to the warm sun. He thinks it’s funny, but no laugh in his voice, only the small conversations between a mother and a daughter, the sound of a swing going back and forth._

_“I hate you.”_

The memory fades and he finds himself resting his head on the metal chain, creaks as he shifts in the swing. The moonlight still shone down, almost glaring at the two swinging so casually together, the gentle ribbits of a cricket. Higher and higher, swinging his feet up and down and his eyes on the ground, Ouma remained silent.

“Kokichi,” Kokichi, Ouma. He wondered which one to use, then again, it didn’t matter. A soft humming followed the blow of the wind, and he leaned into the sound. “Why are you out here so late?” Worry, and he hopes that it is real. He hopes everything he’s feeling is real.

The faint humming grows louder, “I heard a knock on my door, so I went outside- But then! There was nobody there, but I heard the sounds of somebody walking here, so I waited. And waited. But whenever I looked around, there was nobody around.” _That was… eerie_. He wasn’t quite sure how to feel when he heard that.

“Haha. That’s, well-” He gets interrupted by Ouma. Ouma, with his sweet voice going up and down like a rollercoaster, the line of truth and lies smudged. Ouma- His heart stops for a second.

“That’s clearly a lie though.” Ouma hums, “I’m waiting for someone to come here.” A pause. Hesitation, a weakness that should never be shown. Ouma has gone over this with him, back when they were both alive in the game. Hesitation, doubt shown in his pale, green eyes. Weakness was fine with the ones you trusted. 

Did he trust Ouma? “Who were you waiting for?” A smile, falling into a frown. Did Ouma trust him? Thoughts, thoughts, ponderous thoughts like these were what threw him off, making his calm, neutral facade descend further down into the rabbit hole. They were what got him killed.

A shrug, he sees at the side of his eye, a straight line and that empty gaze staring into his soul as if Ouma was trying to dissect it into parts and parts. He looks away. “I don’t remember. I think… I was always waiting for someone. They never came.” Ouma’s voice was quiet, but in the moonlight, he could still hear it. He was familiar with this Ouma. No lies, no truths, just small mutters and trying not to show his face.

He wonders which one he likes more.

“You won’t remember anything if you don’t want to. Do you have all your memories?” He has to ask. He _needs_ to know. He has dreams… dreams about Ouma, and what happened before he went into Danganronpa. His memories are almost as if in a haze as if the memories of someone else were thrown onto him. He needs to know if they’re real.

“It’s not polite to ask someone that, when you haven’t answered that question before, you know? You’re so impolite.” Ouma scoffs, his tone harsher as if judging him. He knows he deserves it. “And how do you know if I’m not lying to you? I’m a liar, after all.” A small glint flashes in Ouma’s eyes. He feels sick whenever he looks at those eyes, so he looks up to the shining sun that has only told truths.

“I have a feeling.” He says. A bird flies underneath the moon, all alone, with black and blue. It fits the scene, where the dark surrounds the two boys yet the moon shows hope, where the only sounds are the clinking sounds of the swings and the soft humming leaving Ouma and the buzzing and the cricketing, where it almost seems like a fairy tale. 

Fairy tales are broken, he thinks to himself. “Well, time to lie my ass off. Yeah, I remember everything. I remember the day I was in my fucking mother’s womb to the day I had my fourth birthday with the president, to the time I got kidnapped by aliens, and then I became friends with a horse and rode it until I-” Ouma paused. Hesitation was a weakness, Ouma told him once, that you should only show in front of people you trust. He wonders how much of that was a lie and how much of that was a truth. “I remember you. But, like, you were dying. And I remember the look in your eyes when you tried to kill yourself. I laughed when I remembered that.”

_That’s a lie._ He doesn’t say that though, he just swings up, kicking his feet off the ground once more, sand particles flying like a sandstorm. “You remember me.” He shivers, as a blow of wind passes by. Ouma doesn’t say anything after that.

They both changed, both broken into pieces and forced to heal. They both never healed, they both remember, they both died once before, died twice in, now when will they die out? Memories overflooded his mind, memories from the past, present, and much too far into what he doesn’t want to remember.

_He’s signing up for Danganronpa, tilting his head at the camera with a pristine smile. Foreign words spill out his mouth, “Why do I want to sign up for Danganronpa? Well, because… Wouldn’t it be interesting to have me in the new killing game? I mean, after all, I am the twin of the past 5th killer, who didn’t have much of a clear trial, that time. It’s a perfect set-up as well since he was a little young when joining, and now it makes sense. Wouldn’t you gain quite a lot of theories and attention if I pretended to be_ R͜҉̸̵͠ **a҉̵̵͜͢** _n̵͜t̕͟a͏҉̴̵r̢͘̕͢_ _o̸̧̕҉̧_ **_A̧͢͝͝҉_ ** _m̷̵͠͡͝_ _a͘͘͠_ **m҉̴̡͟͢** i̵̡̢͢ ?” _He gives them a small smile- Ah, the people behind the camera, he means, the people behind the screens._ He’s like a puppet, and he hates it.

_Life doesn’t matter anymore, neither does death. He doesn’t tell Ouma, he doesn’t plan to. He doesn’t want anybody to know. He wants this secret to be under lock and key until somebody realizes he’s missing, if anybody does. Who is he kidding? Ouma will. Ouma always will. He should tell him, but…_

_Before the last sign-ups, he tells himself. Because after that he can’t go back, and he just wants to feel- even for one more second- the regret sinking into his bones from Ouma’s face. But then it was too late, and he then- And then… And then?_

The memory fades.

“You are so boring-” Ouma starts, his voice like a moody teenager. He doesn’t end the sentence, “Who are you?” Ouma’s purple eyes flash onto him. His distant thoughts could be heard. Was he himself? Was he not? That depended. It depended on too many small details, too many nooks, and crannies. Too many lies were the truth, and they all mixed together.

He pauses, words not being able to come out for a second. His heart was a different story, beating like a living man’s. “Who do you want me to be? Your friend that you were close to, the person that betrayed you? Or the person that died instantly?” He chuckled at his words as if he made a light joke. Ouma doesn’t laugh, that strange, peculiar blank look on his face burning into his lime eyes. His voice breaks as he tries to speak once more, “W-Who am I supposed to be..?” 

_Ah._ He lost his demeanor. He uncomfortably rubbed his neck, stopping the swing running up and down, his feet scratching into the sand. He laughs again, trying to pull it off as a game. _It was fine_ , “You…” Ouma hesitates, “Heh, I guess my first friend was a lie. Then again, it was all a lie, wasn’t it? Our… deal, the one we made, I mean.” Ouma doesn’t say friendship.

He remembers, and a small, melancholy smile forms on his face like a wave. “Do you want it to be?” Up and down, the swing went around, up and down, and higher he went. It was a little childish, he thought to himself as Ouma went a little slower, matching his pace. “Actually, don’t answer.” Their deal. 

_Cleaning duty._

_“Hey… Kokichi Ouma, right? I remember you from an assignment we had together.” His voice was weird, younger. And blatantly stressed. He sat on the desk in front of Ouma, leaning back and looking at the window, the sun glowing orange and red and beautiful. He turns away, looking at Ouma. Then he turns away at Ouma for the same reason._

_“Y-Yeah…” Ouma nods, trembling a little too much for him to care._

_“Wanna make a deal?” He sounds guarded, as if the lithe boy will pull a gun on him. He laughs at himself, and even then it sounds oddly abnormal. “Don’t worry, it will benefit us both.” Ouma gives him an innocent look, a tilt of a head, much too clean for this cursed world._

_He gets off the desk, lightly roaming his hand on Ouma’s desk. He gives Ouma a shit-eating grin and Ouma gives him a weak, confused smile. He hums at the sweet, raven-headed boy in a Gakuen. “I’ll stay by your side until the day I die, and you… You let me be your friend- Uh, that sounds weird, “He snorts at himself, “I don’t know what I’m saying. Um, so, how’s your day?”_

The memory fades before Ouma can open his mouth. “Oh, Ouma. We’re in sync. I remember what that meant when we were younger, it means we’re married, right?” Their swings swing up and down, up and down together, if not slightly off.

“Well, I don’t want children. Can I have a divorce?” Ouma asks, stopping his swing, “Can I… Can you just leave? I was having the best time talking to the demon in the sand…” He makes a soft whining voice, a little too soft for it to be Ouma’s voice. 

“Why? Am I annoying you?” He asks, looking at the small boy. He stops his swing, walking over. Ouma doesn’t move when he kneels down, “Do you- ...Why did you join Danganronpa? Was it because of me..? Was it because… You were mad at me? Was it because I ignored your love confession?” Ouma doesn’t reply. He couldn’t see Ouma’s face either because Ouma was covering it with his hands.

_After he told Ouma, they yelled at each other for a long time. His throat was dry and he felt tired, he didn’t want to argue. Then Ouma ran off… And he didn’t look back. The day after, his phone was rapidly spammed with notifications; Missed calls, strings of texts. Ouma apologizing over and over for leaving so abruptly, and, and a what- A… A love confession?_

_He came to the conclusion Ouma was lying._

“You know,” Ouma’s voice was muffled, “I bet your face will fly off right now if I kick my feet.” A carefree laugh comes out of the teenager sitting in front of Ouma. “Can we- Can you go away? I need to-” Ignored requests were not his specialty, but yes, he was familiar with them. And with them, he shall do.

“Is it because of my reply?” He asked, expecting no response. That was how Ouma worked, he knew, both in and out the game. He hesitated, if for even a slight second, and run away, lie and lie and pull off and on masks that didn’t make sense, both in and out the game.

There was a response. “What do you care?” Ouma looks up, a pair of amethyst purple into a horrible, weird off-ish green. “First, you try to befriend me, like, why the fuck was it _me_ you had to choose? And then a whole year later, you just- you just leave to go do Danganronpa with some weird new identity like your brother’s!?”

“You never told me,” He argues back, his voice a little shaky. That wasn’t like him, he wasn’t meant to sound so controlled. He laughs at himself, feeling like his sanity is dripping away. “You never told me you were joining Danganronpa. You never told me that you made it. Kokichi Ouma- I can’t even remember your real name, they just replaced it with that artificial name that whenever I think about, I remember you, with your fake purple hair and your fake lies that don’t even make sense, yet you’re still… you.” His voice drops into a small whisper, and he looks down.

“I don’t even know who you are anymore,” Ouma tells him as well, laughing, laughing ever so carefreely, so calculated yet so _not._ “You’re not even R͜҉̸̵͠ **a҉̵̵͜͢** _n̵͜t̕͟a͏҉̴̵r̢͘̕͢_ _o̸̧̕҉̧_ **_A̧͢͝͝҉_ ** _m̷̵͠͡͝_ _a͘͘͠_ **m҉̴̡͟͢** i̵̡̢͢ or that weird-ass guy that randomly made a deal with me when we both happened to have cleaning duty.” The taller teenager starts to laugh as well, with the purple-headed one. They can both feel their sanity dripping away into each other, and to be honest, it feels pretty great.

“We’re matching.” The one with slightly curly chartreuse hair, with his ears pierced too many times for him to care said, “In a sense where we are both are really, really horrible people and are going crazy.” The one with a weird tint of skin color, some mix of pink and white and yellow and more than he can think, with matching eyes and a small, guarded smile resting on his face.

“Who even are we? Who were we? Who are we going to be?” Ouma asked, looking up at the moon, the buzzing has faded now, and it’s almost completely silent except for the two loud boys trying their best not to go insane that find that an impossible task. Impossible when the ones making themselves go insane are each other.

“I’m not sure, I’m not sure- Hey, I don’t have all the answers in the world.” His facade is melting slowly- Or whatever was left of himself, he leans forward, almost making the boy on the swing fall off the swing. “Do you remember what my name is? Or did you forget like me? Have you forgiven me? Or are you still mad?”

“When the perpendicularity of the photosynthesis dissector is bisected into fractionogonical chronologically and split into synthetic compounds the bisector of photosynthesis will change the state of matter and reduce all particles of the photosynthesis

When the photosynthesis dissector is run, the process of pneumonoultramicroscopicsilicovolcanoconiosis is-” Ouma explains, a blank face but a gleam in his eyes, saying words a little too fast for him to understand. That’s fine. They’ll be fine. They’re okay and still alive. That’s good enough for now.

“Okay, okay- stop. I don’t want to hear from you anymore. Please, just stop.” He says, backing away from the swing in an instant, his back almost hits the other playground utilities but he goes back to his own swing. “...Wanna make a deal?” He kicks his feet, the sand flies up and so does he, up and down in the swing. “Don’t worry, it will benefit us both.”

Ouma snorts at him, as if he just made the worst joke in history and then asked Ouma to eat the joke. “Hm… Maybe, maybe if you make a new evil secret organization with me. Maybe if you can bring all my subordinates to real life. Maybe if you… Out with it, Avocado-chan.”

“Alright, Grape-kun,” He laughs, tugging at his jacket. His jacket, filled with buttons and things he stuck on there, or so he remembers, to make it look better. Because Ouma said it made it look better. “I’ll be by you as long as you be by me.” He says, going higher and higher on the swing.

He jumps off the end, and his heart stops for a second. It’s a little childish when your memories tell you have been through two killing games and survived to the end at one of them. “That’s gonna be kind of hard when I made a full-on love confession for you.” Ouma whistles, jumping off as well. “You jumped off your swing. What are you? A child?”

“You jumped off as well.” He argues, then going back to the fairly more important subject, “Let’s start off as friends.” Ouma starts humming again, and he is pretty sure Ouma is cold, without a jacket, in the moonlight. It’s a little romantic, which makes him laugh.

“Friends,” Ouma repeats, his voice slightly in a trance. “Friends? I guess we really are children.” Ouma nods to himself, rubbing his arms. Ouma’s cold, clearly so. He took off his jacket and stared up at the moon for a moment. Bright, showing no lies, hiding behind nothing, and so, so hopeful. He looks away at the boy in front of him.

“Yeah, I guess you just have to deal with it. Want my jacket?- Actually, we should head in soon. You know what, how about we watch some late-night movies and make fun of the others- At least, the others that are still functioning.” Ouma nods, and they follow the buzzing leading them into the building.

“Hey… Kentaro,” he remembers now, his real name, or something along those lines. “It’s fine for us to be friends, right?” Ouma says, his voice sinking into his head. “I mean- It was your fault. And that’s not a lie. Unless that was a lie.” He says the last part quickly.

“It’s fine.” That’s the truth.

_“H-Hey… Kentaro, if… would you participate in Danganronpa? N-Not like your brother b-but...” Ouma askes, eyes wide as they leisurely rested on their stomachs on Kentaro’s bed and not paying much attention to the flashing colors as they watched the execution of his brother, Rantaro. His eyes flicker to Kentaro and back to his wrists. Down and up, down and up. Kentaro laughs at that, finding it amusing._

_“I’m not really sure.” Kentaro shrugs, sighing into his pillow, “I mean, yeah it would be a lot of money and shit but then I might leave you all alone, and I don’t even want to know what happened to you that one time when Mae hung around you. You literally looked like you wanted to kill her.” Ouma laughs at that, finding it amusing. “Maybe. Maybe if I- Maybe if I see you again.”_

_Beer cans are scattered on the floor that Kentaro doesn’t want to clean later. Their homework was long forgotten, most likely in the trash. It doesn’t matter anymore, Kentaro told Ouma, and he can’t help but agree. The room is a mess, a horse mask that he planned on giving to Ouma one day, a trash bag in the corner, a small, old TV in front of Kentaro’s bed. It smells like beer, and the grape shampoo Kentaro uses Ouma gave him a few days ago that he doesn’t really like but uses anyway, and that weird smell that is of Ouma. It’s not home, but it’s not_ not _home._ It’s all so real to him when he searches back into this memory, placed neatly underneath all the others like a comic you would sometimes find in your local dictionary store.

_There’s a scar on Ouma’s cheek, a bandage on his wrists, and he knows that there are scars all around him. Another bandage on his fingers, a scab on his knee from when somebody pushed him off the stairs once. A broken smile on Ouma’s face, his black hair curling from being messed with too much. He’s beautiful, and Kentaro looks away._

_“We’ll forget this, won’t we?” Ouma laughs. He finds it amusing, so he laughs. He doesn’t stutter, he doesn’t run away, he doesn’t offhandedly lie and immediately get noticed. He smiles, his eye crinkling, his cheeks turning a light carnation pink. Kentaro laughs at well, finding it amusing._

_They find it too amusing, laughing over and over at stupid jokes they keep on throwing at each other, not bothering to be quiet as Kentaro’s parents are overseas and his brother is in a fucking killing game with different memories-he doesn’t even remember his twin brother, replaced with 12 hand-me-down sisters that he cares oh-so-deeply about that makes everything just so funnier. They laugh some more, drink some more, kill more time together, even for one more second._

_“Hey, Ouma, I’m planning on doing Danganronpa’s 53_ _rd_ _season,” Kentaro announces. Then they laugh some more because it’s all too funny. “And I’m going to pretend to be my brother and have all my memories removed.” Ouma giggles._

_“I love you,” Ouma announces, slurring a little, leaning back into Kentaro’s bed. He slowly falls asleep, and Kentaro mutters something back that seems a little too blurry for him to hear. It’s all so blurry- But not because he’s drunk. Actually, he isn’t drunk at all._

_Kentaro laughs some more before pecking the smaller boy’s cheek and falling asleep. For now, it’s fine for them to be like this._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you MoaGG for letting me write this, and sorry it took so long! So you might have noticed I changed a few things from what you wanted, and I'm sorry about that. I didn't put a lot of angst since you can't really feel angst when watching horror games from a guy with a voice like ASMR and when he sees the creature he doesn't scream but goes, " _Oh, neat._ " (I was watching horror games because he's been updating a lot). I also made that he doesn't say his name in 3rd person until like, the very last moment because I didn't read that you wanted him to have had been in the lat killing game, so I wasn't sure how to maneuver. I honestly had no idea how to write this, and this is actually my second version of this story, though you can ask me for the rough draft If you want. I also have never written Rantaro's personality much, so that's probably OOC, and Kokichi's personality is OOC as well. 
> 
> Yes, I did just copy and paste this from another fic that I made that reads exactly this. I just wanted to have this here because that this was a prompt and I wanted to have my prompts in one thing but also disorganized for some reason. I thought it'd be neat. Sorry if it seems like spam, also, I'll be happy if you write a prompt for me! :)


	10. ¯\_(ツ)_/¯

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright. I think I'll end this now since this is drowning in the things and I really hate the way I went with this. I'll be re-writing the ones below (in the thing), though they may not be immediate! If anyone wants to leave a comment if they want any more prompts, I'll be fine with that. :3
> 
> Thank you to everyone for your time and have a good day! (I really hate leaving things like this but I just want to say, and I forgot what i was going to say. Uh- I need to sleep.)

Alright. I think I'll end this now since this is drowning in the things and I really hate the way I went with this. I'll be re-writing the ones below, though they may not be immediate! If anyone wants to leave a comment if they want any more prompts, I'll be fine with that. :3

Thank you to everyone for your time and have a good day! (I really hate leaving things like this but I just want to say, and I forgot what I was going to say. Uh- I need to sleep.)

|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
\|/  
The people I will be re-writing will be for Maxx and for Noxxxia. Those ones are just really bad, and I'm sorry for the people I wrote them for. I'm not quite sure why I couldn't write it, maybe I was going through a writer's stroke or something. Alright, thank you for reading this and I was just telling this to everyone who was disappointed with those stories! (I was too.)


	11. Dink Donk (Komahina)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the prompt! Please read endnotes if you want to see my opinion on this and any other things for the person who left this prompt. Here's the prompt! (God I haven't done this in a while and it doesn't match the way I set up other summaries in my other stories):
> 
> _Main character: 3rd POV_
> 
> _Alternate Universe/ Canon Divergence: Post Game_
> 
> _Rating: General audiences_
> 
> _Prompt: Hajime and Nagito writing letters to each other (Basically updating each other on what's going on)_
> 
> _Additional added prompts: Hajime is on a business trip for the Future Foundation while Nagito is at home on Jabberwock Island. I also like to think that they adopt Monaca._
> 
> _Thank you in advance!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Dear mine,_
> 
> _So remember that one time when our adopted child, Monaca made you put a chain around your neck..? Do you still have it- Uh, asking just to know. You see, if you have any pictures with you- um, with it around your neck right now, that would be appreciated. Thanks love._
> 
> __
> 
> _From, your's._

The metal boat drifts away, and Hajime smiles at him for one last time before it disappears off into the distance, the small splashing water dripping into the bridge still, and Nagito was pretty sure Monaca wouldn’t like it if he took too long.

A second, then another passes in almost a serene way, and somebody — Kazuichi, a shark-like grin stretching on his face, Nagito believes, slaps him on the shoulder, putting that other hand of his, holding a random wrench that Nagito dearly hopes wouldn’t fall into the shoreline, sand splashing around. That would just be bad luck.

“So Hajime’s gone —”

“Hinata-kun is going to do a mission for the Future Foundation. He’s going to return in two weeks.” Nagito clarifies for Kazuichi, and Sonia politely smiles at him, her hands crossed across her dress. “Hajime’s not gone.”

“Yeah, now that my  _ soul bro _ ’s going to do some Izuru magic, we should get everyone together here and celebrate,” Kazuichi says, his shark grin stretching ever further, and Nagito smiles at him. They stay silent for a moment and Nagito tries to suppress a giggle when Tanaka yells something behind them. “What? Am I the only one wonderin’ what you two are doing? Now that you got Monaca?”

Sonia scoffs, brushing her cheek with her thumb, “That is inexcusably rude, Kazuichi!” she pauses, for a moment and Akane almost jumps at them, Nekomaru following behind her with his gruff voice, still toilet paper hanging from his shoes even though everyone despised anything that resembled the game— Though Nagito admittedly still wears his one jacket, and finds himself looking in the mirror a little too long because he saw someone else than himself.

_ After the game _ , Nagito thinks (Not like that word can even describe the heart thundering deaths and pain he felt, the seeping burns as he himself died. The Future Foundation even though he wasn’t able to wake up). That seems so long ago now. And they all eventually grew into more hopeful-  _ better  _ people. Nagito had a prosthetic hand in place, and he burned that damn wretched arm alive before setting the kitchen on fire by accident. Everyone’s heads were filled with memories, memories that drove them crazy to no end, some of them even tried committing suicide. 

Hajime was quick to adjust- as his head was filled with information to no bounds and talents with no ends (Nagito can testify that he is indeed the Ultimate Yo-Yo Master, as well as more), and blank empty emotion he was unable to fulfill no matter what.

“Guys! Uh- So you that small meat thing creature-” Akane started, widening her eyes, hands on her hips.

Sonia corrected her, raising her finger like she would in the trials. “It’s called a dog, I believe. Hm...Back when I lived in my home country, we had creatures like these.” She paused for a moment, “We had giraffes.”

“That’s so interesting, Sonia!” Kazuichi smiles, and Tanaka, who has eventually came across the bridge.

Nagito nodded, a gleam in his eyes, “Your country always brings amusing topics up, Nevermind-san. Too bad… Well, what were you saying, Owari-san?” Akane goes on to talk about something, something about how that dog the Future Foundation peed all over their training area and making Tanaka and her have a full-on combat battle using their elbows. To which the defeat went to Teruteru, who was mercilessly destroyed when he tried to join them.

When they all run, their bodies being in their early twenties, but mindset still a little too young than what it should be, they arrive at the small makeshift gym they made after a few months from waking up. Monaca is doing some moderation of Chiaki’s AI body, the one made with fake talent from Hajime, some help from Kazuichi, and the help of Ibuki’s cheerleading in the background.

They have lunch, and the Ultimate Imposter goes on about how he should lose some weight, and Hiyoko says a rude comment somewhere to Tsumuki, still recovering, as is Nagito, and Mahiru scolds her. Fuyuhiko arrived in the middle with Peko, still covering one of his eyes with an eyepatch although it wasn’t needed. And the day proceeds, everything more normal than it needed to be.

~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** ~~

_ “Dear Hinata-kun, _

_ I thought I told you not to tell Monaca about the vaseline you found on the island! It would have been unfortunate if she left it in the cottage— Luckily, she didn’t, but it still started a small fire and it inconvenienced everybody. _

_ After you left, Owari-san and Nidai-kun were having problems with that makeshift gym. That dog eerily similar to my childhood pet you brought to the island was peeing everywhere, though now that I think of it, Owari-san and Nidai-kun probably deserve it since she keeps talking about eating it, while he keeps saying we should train it so it grows as big as a Hong dong (Which by the way, I do not appreciate the fact you brought one here once). _

_ We all had lunch together, and I’m pretty sure that if Hanamura-kun wasn’t here, we wouldn’t be able like this. Everyone’s talents, it truly is  _ ~~_ so hopeful _ ~~ _ splendid to have them here! I talked a little more to Soda-kun today, and we talked about our hair strangely enough. Not a new topic, but it really is interesting to see why everyone seems particularly interested in it. Monaca is still clinging to me, calling me “big bro”, and I can’t help but pity her.  _ ~~_ Back when I was in despair _ ~~

_ We gathered everyone for a celebration party, for your leaving, though I can’t help but want to laugh how they only did this for the one time where you didn’t promise to bring something to this  _ ~~_ utterly despairful _ ~~ _ boring island. We had to force Teruteru to put away the wine because he thought Monaca wouldn’t be there. Who does he think I am? If I’m going to take care of a child, I ought to do it right, right? _

_ Though we need to make her a bedtime, although that does seem quite hypocritical when I can barely sleep at night most times. _

_ I’ll go write some more to you tomorrow— Though I’m not quite sure if you’ll find that annoying. And hey, you better not be bullying anyone there or saying it’s too boring! That’s so rude whenever you do that. Have a good day!  _

~~_ From the bottom of my heart _ ~~ _~~,~~ From, Nagito.” _

~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** ~~

A yell fell from Hajime’s mouth, and he tilted his head to the left, pondering if he spun the Rubix Cube a couple more times if the disdain of uncomfort would disappear from the real Byakuya Togami’s face, and a vein on his forehead twitched once he caught Hajime staring.

“Oh yeah!” Piped the shorter one, shorter than everyone here, but Hajime bets he has seen smaller people. And he won his own bet without having to think. “Hinata-kun, you plan on marrying Komaeda-san, right?” Hajime flashes him a look, and he must look so weird. In a black suit, with one shining redeye and a dim hazel-mixed one, a voice echoing in the back of his head that barely spoke.

And Hajime gave Makoto Naegi a polite smile, “Yeah, next year, after everything is much more…  _ boring _ .” Somebody tells him something in the back of his head, and Hajime is almost sure it’s Izuru, saying something with that voice of his.

“You don’t have to make it sound that way, Kamukura.” The white-haired girl across Hinata says, and Hajime laughs, apologizing, “Anyway, this time, you know the gist right?” Hajime nods, even though they haven’t even told him why they are bringing him away from his home because he can easily think about what’s happening.

The real Byakuya Togami scoffs, crossing his legs, “Of course he does. Naegi, you pungent rat, why didn’t you tell us that Izuru Kaukura was coming with us? Why couldn’t the Future Foundation have chosen other people to suffice for this? It’s incorrigible.” He hisses it, and when Hajime looks back down at the toy they gave him, and it’s already solved.  _ Boring. _

He wishes he was home, at the island, and even though the clock ticked, showing the time (Though Izuru was counting every second and didn’t need a clock to function) told him it has only been an hour, Hajime wishes he could steer this ship back to Jabberwocky island— Though he most definitely could.

~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** ~~

_ “Dear Nagito, _

_ For fuck’s sake, don’t write honorifics to your boyfriend that got you a daughter and a dog, that’s just full-on weird. We’ve known each other since we were high schoolers Nagito, and— wait, don’t talk to the others weirdly like that. _

_ Naegi-san is as kind as always, trying to make everything all the lighter even though it is unneeded. That phrasing sounds a little like Izuru but was I ever one to care? Actually, scratch that. I care. His ahoge goes to the same length as it did last time, I’ve measured, in case you wanted to know again. You better not say it has anything to do with his hope level or I swear to god- _

_ Togami-san is rude, drastically in character today. He seemed startled to learn I was going with them, and I can’t blame him. I’m not quite sure how his Ultimate works, although that is a most definite and useless lie just to satisfy your peace of mind, and I don’t know how I have it. It might as well as drive me into madness so I better not think too much about it. _

_ Kirigiri-san thought that perhaps they should have brought something for me other than a Rubix Cube, to which Naegi-san suggested that I should bring a fishing rod. But a moving boat wasn’t the best place to fish, but regardless, I would be able to do it. It would just be tiresome. _

_ The others have recently told me about how they plan on opening the school again, except better, and there would be much more… peace. They’ll remove the Reserve Course class as that may prove to allow it to be more… Even as with the Ultimate Word Finder skill, I am not too sure what I should use. They already have some students, as well as some rehabilitation students that have fallen too deep in despair. A young detective, Shuichi Saihara has raised their hand to help, as well as other students such as an undercover assassin that was forced when she was young to help, and an anthropologist that lost his sister to despair. _

_ Please don’t send me a letter tomorrow. Just send me a letter like, every few days. If something interesting happens, because as much as I care for you, I am not reading and writing letters every day, even if you see it as romantic. _

_ Love, probably the one and only. Why did you read this part anyway?” _

~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** ~~

There seems to be a slight problem with the malfunction of reciprocation, as Hajime’s letter was slightly longer than his own, and Nagito goes off to ponder. It was the ticking night, the moon in the sky, and shining down while trees of the forest on the island surrounded him.  _ The moon was always more hopeful than the sun. _

There was something about the moon that Nagito always liked. The night was quiet, and almost peaceful even Nagito had to admit. Unlike when in the game, the night was alive, and everything was moving, and everything was  _ watching _ .

“Hm…” Nagito hummed for a moment, pausing. Monaca, alive. Himself, alive. The remnants of despair, alive. He then laughed at himself, finding it all too surreal. Junko was dead, everything was going to be fine. He had Hajime, and that was good enough. “I should go back now, shouldn’t I?” He never did.

Everything was going fine for now, but Nagito wondered how much longer his luck would last. He watched the sun at the very bottom peek through the cracks in the sky, a penny on the floor that he doesn’t pick up.

He breathed in the night air and pondered some more to himself.  _ How is Hinata-kun doing?  _

~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** ~~

_ “Dear Hinata-kun, _

_ It appears that I have not written you a letter in a whole week now, which I find quite surprising, even as myself I never would have thought I could hold back this long!  _ ~~_ You truly are the _ ~~ _ It’s amazing what I’d follow if you’d tell me. _

_ The island is the same as ever, and I find it really strange how you don’t find us a bore yet. How are you doing? I’m really curious, since… you know. I haven’t seen you for a full week. Soda-kun said something about alcohol, though I really wasn’t listening, and then he had a drinking competition with Nevermind-san, which he also lost to. Mioda-san thought it would be fun if they interrogated Monaca and everyone for who stole the cookie she was saving up, even though everyone already knew it was Sainji-san’s fault.  _

_ It also appears that somebody new came to the island, and they tried to kill us. We aren’t too sure how they came here, but we quickly defeated them.  _ ~~_ Isn’t that so hopeful? _ ~~ _ I have a theory that lately, there has been a secret uprise due to the fact they didn’t have a boat, not that we’ve found yet, so they must’ve come from a helicopter at night, which would leave me to believe that people have found out where we live, so maybe someone new in the Future Foundation overheard something and teamed up with other people in order to devise a plan to kill us. I apologize, that theory must be so  _ ~~_ stupid _ ~~ _ unhelpful, I should leave you and the others to think about it. _

_ Monaca also told me for you to get her more skeleton dresses, or perhaps one with organs and a beating heart, but I doubt you’ll find any. So just get her a flower, a… red flower. Though I’m sure you’re more knowledgeable than me. Love you <3. _

_ From, Nagito.” _

~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** ~~

_ Huh. _

They wanted Hajime to interview the fucking new students. Like it was  _ his  _ job. He furrowed his brows as there was another knock on the door, another person waiting to be noticed by the almighty  _ “Fake Ultimate Hope” _ . Hajime could laugh at how different yet similar they were to Nagito.

Hajime glanced at the papers in his hands, the next person was…  _ Kokichi Ouma, the Ultimate Supreme Leader, age 16, blood type A, gender male, birthday June 21st and had had a trance of despair.  _ A red note reading,  _ Has a largely-known habit of dysfunctioning to... tell the truth. _

The liar’s disease appears in Hajime’s head because of course, it does. 

Hajime sighed, resting back into his chair as he watched Ouma try to open the door, locked of course. There was a small sound behind it, a jingle, and it was swiftly unlocked by what Hajime supposes is a lockpick. Should the Future Foundation really have left him alone with a kid like this?

His hair matched his profile, except his eyes were brighter, and he seemed slightly thinner than in the profile, and perhaps his hair was longer, curling at the edges and dyed a bright purple, but there was still that coy, snarky look beneath that strangely innocent smile. Kokichi Ouma, tilting his head at Hajime like Hajime  _ wasn’t supposed to be there. _

“Hello there Kokichi Ouma.” Hajime politely greets, a smile plastered to his face. Ouma's smile widens, and Hajime swears the kid looks like Nagito for a moment. “Will you please have a seat on the chair and then we may begin the interview.”

The kid speaks, “Of course, of course, uh- By the way, I’m not Kokichi Ouma, in case you haven’t noticed.” It sounds like a lie, but… there’s something with the way he seems to have his scarf disheveled, something about how there’s a small streak of blood on his face even though the Future Foundation told Hajime that Ouma was confined until now with DICE, the small crew he created with unknown intentions. 

Hajime raises an eyebrow. 

“I’m his twin brother.” Ouma pipes up, happily sitting down after putting a bag on the table.  _ A bag of clothes.  _ “The name is Nagito Komaeda.”  _ What the fuck-  _ “Ah, but that’s a lie. My real name is Keisuke Ouma, and my brother told me that I needed to quickly dress up in this outfit while he terrorized the school!” Ouma seems a little too excited, and Hajime sighs, rubbing his temples.

“That’s wrong. You look more like you got into a fight, which proves why there is a purple mark on your cheek and why you were stumbling a bit before you got in.” Hajime argued, “That bag is full of clothes is full of girl clothes, so that would mean you were a girl, but you obviously are a young male teen due to the fact that your straight jacket is slightly see-through, and there appears to be no binder of some sort or anything of that kind.” Ouma tilts his head, as though curious.

“Wow! What gave it away?” He asks, as if Hajime didn’t just give him a full description of why he was there. “Oh yeah- I asked some girl I met on the way here for her clothes.” That was… worrying. “Oh! But don’t worry, it was a guy pretending to be a girl.”

“But… The outfit is clearly your size.” Ouma gave no comment on that, only disinteresting rubbing at his nails. “Can we get to the interview? I had to interview a Neo-Aikido Master, a Tennis Pro, an Entomologist, and that detective kid-”

“Interesting.” Ouma says, “Hey, can we move on? I’m getting bored, bored, bored!” He leaned back into his chair, kicking his feet.

Hajime sighs, “Yeah. So... why do y-” The conversation fades, and Hajime ponders what Izuru thinks, what Izuru believes. He snorts, because the fucking guy probably has no opinion. Another silly thought like that and he might actually want to drive some random ship back to Jabberwock island.

~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** ~~

_ “Dear Nagito, _

_ I may or may not have been plagued with the mind of insanity, although I might have already been hanging out with all of you guys. I met a lot of… weird people. Some Ultimate Supreme Leader that had a- like, a dress or something? And then that Ultimate Detective I talked about last time, and then some astronaut guy that cheated on a test. I’m not too sure what Hope’s Peak Academy- God that makes me feel sick to spell, I’m not too sure what their priorities were. _

_ I’m really busy, interviewing people. Did they really think that this would be the best way to maximize my ability? Couldn’t they have used someone like, the Ultimate Interviewer or somebody like that? Don’t they have someone like that in the Future Foundation? Ugh… Anyways, how are you?  _

_ Also, no, I’m not bringing Monaca any more skeleton, organ, whatever clothes.  _

_ Most likely, the only person that even has this handwriting in the Universe.” _

~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** ~~

_ “Dear Hinata-kun, _

_ Sorry.  _

_ From, Nagito.” _

~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** ~~

_ “Dear Nagito, _

__

_ Stop saying sorry. _

_ Love, Stop reading this part Nagito.” _

~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** ~~

_ “Dear Hinata-kun,  _

_ Sorry, Hinata-kun. _ _ I ~~’m sorry that I’m such a~~ _ ~~__ ~~

_ From, Nagito.” _

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **

_ “Dear Nagito _

_ Tell Monaca to stop you from saying sorry. Tell her that if you do, to follow these exact descriptions: Grab a knife. And then tell her to ram it into the wall. That will let her vent her anger more. Also, stop writing me letters now. I’ll come home in just a few days, okay? Also, don’t attempt to make something again, or else you’ll break the roof to the kitchen. Trust me, I know. _

_ Love you, Nagito.” _

~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** ~~

The clock was slow today, a little like the clouds. Drifting away… They reminded Hajime a little bit of the hair of the past enigma of Nagito Komaeda. Now he was a little like a feral white Norwegian (Because of how fluffy it was, of course, and costly.), turned to a domestic fur ball. 

That thought made Hajime cringe a little.

The metal ship was loud, buzzing in his ears as he looked out to the grey sky, clouds waving through. Hajime sighed, trying not to breathe in the strange air, a little salty, a little strange. He was going back to the Jabberwock island, back  _ home _ , Hajime guesses would be the correct name now— which once held a killing game. After an entire month, passing envelopes received, and interviewing weird kids.

And now he was going back home.

A moment passes. Then another. Then another minute passes, and suddenly, he finds himself back, back on the island, his feet on the wooden bridge connecting to the boat and the beachy island. Arms around Nagito and Monaca, and Kazuichi patted his back, and everyone surrounded him. Hiyoko making a disgusted face at the affection, Akane and Nekomaru and Gundham yelling to each other, Peko seemed insistent on talking to little Monaca after for a cookie (She had a seemingly soft spot?), Teruteru making rather unnecessary comments of Hajime, and everyone else asking questions.

“You know, you could have just texted me over the phone,” Hajime told Nagito after the hug, still holding onto his wrist. “I made it so you could do that.” The AI of Chiaki nodded, because she was intensely watching while he worked with Kazuichi and Mahiru telling them to do eat every now and then.

Nagito smiled, saying, “(That’s not the prompt.) I like things a little old-school. Don’t you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this and have a good day! I live in the US, and weird shit is happening here, so yeah. Thank you to _Dink Dink_ for letting me write this. I don't really know what to write, so...
> 
> My opinion on this story is that I did it in 3 nights or so, so......... yeah. It's rushed. I really need to stop rushing these. Also, I'm starting to work on re-writing the other stories, so please wait a little longer. Thank you for your time.


	12. Maxx (Saimou)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Re-write of Chapter 3, for Maxx! I swear, I tried to do a better job on this but it's probably still bad. I'm not really sure, maybe I'll reread it and do a trilogy of it.

**CHAPTER SIX**

**_PART ONE_ ** _ , Shuichi Saihara, and chronically going insane. _

There was something strange about the way Ouma seemed so insistent, insistent not to tell the truth, lie like the sky was falling and the dim lights surrounding them under just weren’t enough. And that he did. I had… thoughts, situations cast for every person I’ve met here, every distinct portfolio like ones I would find whenever I searched in my Uncle’s room.

Kaito Momota was the clear hero of this story, proud and true and grinning his way to survival, though the speck of blood he coughed up of lately proves not.  _ Maybe he was dying inside all this time _ . I sometimes wonder if it was worth it to Momota, to have lived this long to have suffered, to learn every one of your loved one’s names only to lose them, only to lose yourself.

Maki Harukawa. The Ultimate Assassin that wasn’t quite true to her name, and that was good. Her blood eyes cold when they reach mine, but there seemed to be something flickering inside these days, something like…  _ hope _ . Was that was all behind all those murders, unsolved, uncased, were to her? Nothing to think, even though she was forced to learn those and use it for unjust reasons like choking a small boy? I scoffed, fidgeting with the hat in my hand. I didn’t  _ hate her, _ she was my friend after all… I think. It was hard to tell in this damned killing game, knifes throwing and all fun and laughter until another betrayal, another case for a cold-blooded body of an innocent.

I tried not to think about it.

Then there was Himiko Yumeno. She seemed to be the most affected so far, Chabashiro touching her heart, lying dead under a cage. Yonaga touched her mind, laying dead in her Ultimate room. A single killer among them. Broken shattered parts trying to repair themselves to no basis. Recovery was a fickle thing, I know. I knew that when Akamatsu died, I knew that when his parents abandoned me, when my uncle was too busy with his work to go with me much, when everything was a little too foggy and when I didn’t want to go out of my room.

K1-B0, but he preferred the rather more human version of his name. Kiibo. A robot, working like the growing nose of Pinnochio. Getting teased for being a robot, having to be repaired, and handled by someone else than you. I certainly wouldn’t want to know how that would be felt, so I can’t help but pity him a little.

Tsumugi Shirogane, though I’m not too sure about her. She seems innocent, but a little too distant from the rest of us. She was a little of a mystery, laying before your eyes but clearly with the backhand of a coin. I would say more but… I’m too busy trying to maintain peace and not let everyone break out into a fight to do more than giving her a shy smile and a polite conversation, praying that she wouldn’t suddenly pull a knife on me and stab my heart out.

Though, according to Kokichi Ouma, he already went and stole it. Kokichi Ouma, an enigma that had a serious problem with his head. Lies after lies told one after another with a small truth behind each one that I had to figure out. It wasn’t particularly curiosity that made me want to continuously hang out with Ouma, it’s just that nobody seems to ever be watching him. Ouma was… a  _ child. _

And that’s why I couldn’t figure out the truth behind Ouma’s lie. “I’m the mastermind!” He laughed, insincerity or not didn’t matter much to the others. My eyes flickered towards Momota, standing rather close to the other purple-headed boy in the exisal. 

Suddenly, I pull my self forward, and something tight wraps around me, choking my breath out. I glance at Ouma, who sits in the exisal with wide eyes, a blank straight face. And give him a shy smile when it breaks, that wide grin he had on before appearing before me once more, and Harukawa glares, Yumeno can’t help but have tears in her eyes, and Momota only watches, eyes wide as I get carried away. Shirogane grits her teeth.

That is how the scene of Ouma revealing he was the mastermind and revealing that there was no hope for us to escape came out, and I take a deep breath in, and exhale.  _ It  _ **_has_ ** _ to be a lie. _

**_PART TWO_ ** _ , Kokichi Ouma, and the mastermind slips away. _

**** A problem. A solution. And something to play further into the theory of accurate substance. A sigh; A sound, and something shifts next to me, something breathing and alive and too warm to touch. Shuichi Saihara’s is the resting teenager’s name, and he is the potential to cause a fire, burning alive in me. He also stopped me from stealing Momota away.

Saihara shifted, and suddenly, those eyes opened wide. “Ouma ”

“Fucking Saihara, you’re such a piece of shit,” I tell him, looking into those dim yellow eyes. They go small, and for a moment, I ponder just how small they can go. “Go fuck yourself, you motherfucking asshole.” A blank face,  _ good.  _

“A-Ah..?” Saihara‘s face goes sour, “Y-You…” He pauses, and I tilt my head at him.  _ Cute,  _ I wonder,  _ dead.  _ I smile. Saihara takes a deep breath, and his pupils grow a little bigger. “You can’t be the mastermind.” His eyes glow a yellow, and I sneer my eyes. 

“Really?” I say, an almost a mocking tone. Saihara, poor Saihara flinches, but glares back. “Hm… Now that you’re here though, I can’t so easily let you out. But… I guess you could be the replacement for my plan now, Saihara- _ chan _ !” Voice laced with poison, I did a spin around with my personality. A smile,  _ good. _

Saihara’s eyes widen. “P-Plan..? Were you… planning on killing Momota?” His voice went low, and I only felt my smile widened, plastered like glue between the wall and paper, but never quite sticking up as I wanted it to. _ Everything is meant to fall anyway. Fall and fall into a black abyss until we wake up from this long, ponderous dream!  _ Ah, but please, don’t listen to me.

“No.” I scoff, standing up. I look down on him a little, and he stares up, gaze hard on mine. “I was planning on him killing me!” For a reason left to be unexplained. “Obviously. You’re so stupid!” It’s in a whine, and I tilt my head again for a moment, eyes flashing splattering orbits of violets.

“K-Kill you!?” Saihara stutters, like that isn’t something he has wondered once. I know, I know what he has thought and everything about everything in between. “That’s… That’s ridiculous.”  _ Because you’re here.  _ That doesn’t sound right.  _ Because I’m here.  _ That’s better. “I… You probably want to end the killing game with me, right? His eyes glisten with hope, trust, truth. I want to break it.

I let him believe in himself. “Let’s end it together. A different plan, because… b-because…”  _ I don’t want you to die _ . I know what he thinks of me. Some dirty child that knows no better than to lie and lie, some confuse person who got his friends killed just to stop himself from being murdered. I laugh in his face, and lean forward, our noses bumping slightly.

“Sure.” I nod, “Let’s play a liar’s game, detective boy. Though I would be lying if we were playing right into the mastermind’s hands.” My hands were cold, and his were warm. I was afraid he was going to burn into me, his fingers and his breath increasing, wrapping around mine.

“The killing game will end,” Saihara mutters, before leaning in.

**_PART THREE_ ** _ , Kaito Momota, and the luminary of the stars. _

Blood, spilling out like drops of paint on a drying mural. Blood, pink and red and colors mixing together as I breathe in that putrid scent. Blood, tasting like… Actually, let’s not think about it. I felt sick, like my organs were about to spill out any moment, sick like my brain was coming out my mouth. 

I laughed out loud, even though I had a probability of looking insane.  _ Karma,  _ I thought bitterly to myself in complete desolation. Karma for being born, my parents die. Karma for cheating on such an important test and passing, I earn some sickness that can’t be cured with the amount of money I have. Karma for breathing, stabbed into a killing game. Karma for living, that fucking rat was the mastermind in the end and he stole away my friend trying to simply protect me.

And god did Karma  _ hurt. _

Peace and tranquility were all in my mind as my breathing calmed down, laying flat on my bed, feeling something warm from the pit of my mouth. Blood. Something pink. Something real. I looked at my hand, pale, not a good complexion for someone like me, supposed to be strong, I was supposed to be the person holding everyone together, not bringing them down. Another bitter laugh comes out my mouth and I wonder if Saihara is alright.

Saihara… may be dead by now, and we wouldn’t even know it. I wouldn’t even be able to do anything since they locked me in my own room after I started spouting blood when the mastermind left with Saihara. That liar… Perhaps he’s just lying again and I can’t even bother to think, because everything was giving me such a big headache and hell should I even care now. If he wasn’t, then…  _ Then..! _

_ What am I supposed to do? Usually, it’s Saihara that does this stuff with his brain, not me…  _ I growled into my pillow, and tried to throw back that headache itching in the back of my mind. Everything hurt, and everything was so…

_ Laughing,  _ something familiar and I grimace. The body announcement discovery. “A doby- body? A monopoly has been discovered! Everyone, please report to the Exisal Hanger!” More laughing and the monochromic bear pauses before continuing with, “Did you really think it would be over just yet? That’s-” More laughing, and my stomach knots with frustration, “so despairful!-” It goes off, and I shut my eyes, tight.

I find myself rushing, rushing to the Exisal Hanger.  _ Saihara… He can’t be dead.  _ The voice in my head is solemn, stronger than I am- Stronger than I  _ was _ . And there, with everyone else standing still like the live mannequins I was so scared of, was blood dripping from the Hanger, and I took a deep breath.

There, under the Hanger, was most likely the resting body of Shuichi Saihara, and fury was set under me as I found myself falling to my knees.  _ Karma _ , I thought to myself, karma killed my friend, and karma just so happened to be a purple head, innocent-looking gremlin that called itself the mastermind.

__ **_PART FOUR_ ** _ , Tsumugi Shirogane, inside the running trial. _

Sweat ran down my forehead, and I took a deep breath.  _ Press the button- Just press the damn button!  _ In front of me, the button to decide life or death, whether we got who died correctly or not. The Ultimate Detective or the Ultimate Supreme Leader. Decisions, decisions. Death for a death only for hope to lead out of here.

But really, it didn’t make much sense. Why would Ouma kill Saihara? What would the point be when it would be so obvious he was the killer? What was the point when he was the killer? I hope I’m just thinking too much into it, and that we get it right.

I glance over at Yumeno’s seat, where it stands no one. Monokuma seemed to allow her to pass, as she didn’t come to look at the body either, so perhaps she was sick… We all felt sick after seeing the remains of the world, and Saihara being taken away.

A shiver went up my spine and I pressed the culprit’s button, Kokichi Ouma was the killer of Shuichi Saihara, the weapon being the Hanger. The exisal in front of us started to shift, and somebody, the culprit inside was laughing.

I felt like barfing.

“Well, would the person inside the Exisal like to come out now?” Monokuma impatient, asked rather politely. No one responded, “Oh well- It doesn’t matter anyway! You guys got the culprit wrong- Puhuhuhuhu, that’s just so, so,  _ so despairful. _

“The real victim was the Ultimate Magician, Himiko Yumeno! And the killer- Well, it was a suicide. If that’s not despairing I don’t know what is!” My breath pitched, and as the last second went by, everyone started screaming at once it hurt my ears. I pushed my glasses in and leaned on the trial bar, tears threatening to spill out.  _ So that’s where she was..! But- But that makes no sense? What? _

Monokuma pauses, looking at the Exisal. “Hey! You brats want to come out yet!?” No response, but somebody inside laughs, and Saihara sounds like he’s choking in there. It shifts open and out emerges Saihara, looking rather apologetic. Ouma didn’t seem to be in there though, as he was rising from the middle with his trial box, grinning like this was the funniest thing ever. The loud sounds of screeching coming from the rising couldn’t stop me from panic, nor did it to the others.

“Wow! You guys really are stupid-” Ouma started, ready to gloat. He stops, and glances at Saihara before continuing. “Monokuma. You know what this means, right?” Fear surrounds us in the air, tension high while Monokuma giggles, barking out,

“Yeah, yeah, you purple gremlin!” Monokuma spouts, “This trial doesn’t count, since we were all fooled! God if Saihara hadn’t come to bear me, then I would have just killed all of you.”  _..What? What’s going on?  _ I glanced up, to see Monokuma laughing to himself, as though this was all a game. Harukawa looked ready to pounce on Ouma, and Momota looked like he was going to faint at any second.

“How that makes sense, don’t ask,” Saihara muttered though it could clearly be heard around the room. “We… Ouma is not the mastermind.” I think I‘m dying. Ouma seems to argue in the back, but I don’t pay any attention. “Yumeno… Yumeno came to us and said that she wouldn’t mind help ending this game. So-” He chokes on his own voice; “We made a promise. She… killed herself to help end the game!” His voice was clear at the end, though I couldn’t help but wonder what the fuck was going on.  _ It made no sense at all _ . “The promise we made with Monkuma was to reveal the mastermind if we could confuse all of you, as this wouldn’t even count sincere this was a suicide.” It still made no sense to me, but that didn’t matter right now. 

_ Yumeno sacrificed herself to save plain me..? And wait- Ouma isn’t the mastermind? What’s Saihara talking about? He’s- He’s most definitely the mastermind! _

I almost glared at Ouma, who all the while stared back at me with a grin. He was  _ playing  _ with us,  _ toying _ with Saihara’s mind, the Ultimate Detective of all people,  _ my friend _ . I felt like I was drowning in a boundless river, lies and lies that made no sense as confusion added up. “So, Monokuma… Who is it?”

Ouma stopped Monokuma from saying any more, lies falling out his mouth like he was drinking blood like a vampire, like nobody was noticing how bad his lies were getting. “I already know,” His eyes sweep to me, accusation ready to be marked deep into what’s left of the world’s history, “Tsumugi Shirogane!” He yells, pointing the finger like a gun ready to forthcome reason and logic to no background.

Everyone paused, a thought for a moment believing a liar, and then snapping out of it. Their eyes fell upon me and my sanity ticked like a clock, sick of this place like drinking glue. “W-What..? Guys, you can’t believe him! He’s the mastermind, he said himself!” My eyes fleeted with desperation.

“Y-Yeah, guys. We can’t just believe Ouma!” Momota shouts, though it sounds to be failing him when he coughs blood, pink like a child’s hand-drawn pig.

Saihara furrows his brow, “Though that would make sense. She didn’t say much during the trial, and she’s not close to anyone.”  _ Like everyone else.  _ Is what he was about to say… What? Did he really think I’m the mastermind because I kept my distance because I’m in a killing game? I was close to Yumeno! I was close to Akamatsu! I was even close to Ryoma… Did they just forget? Forget who I was- who I am?

  
“Ouma is the mastermind.” Harukawa defends, though I doubt it’s for me. She always had something against Ouma, even when nothing was wrong, back when nobody was dead. There was always that trickle of doubt she had that made her not believe in him. “One-hundred-percent.” Her red eyes glared at the boy in question, who only smiled.

A smile and I felt like I was dying. Another trial held, me as the supposed mastermind, the Monobears restored like HP when you heal, and execution comes off with my head even though I’m not. Soon is my death, and Ouma sits and smiles in the back while my head comes off with a swing.  _ Dead, dead- Everyone’s going to die. _

__ **_PART FIVE_ ** _ , The only person left that knows, and until the very end. _

The trusting detective, the dying hero, the fake mastermind, and I,  _ I can only stand there with distrust, broken up into pieces while having lost no one. The dying hero is soon to fall, and soon we will all have to leave from the rubbles of the remaining pieces of the school, and the wind only stays still in reaction.  _

_ Will we lay dead in the end? Where is there for us to go next? Was it all a lie, or was every single second I spent here real? Where do we go next? What do we do now? In this place, falling apart like a gameboard torn by the players, only we can decide now, in this broken game nobody wants to play. To throw it away and leave but nowhere to leave to. _

_ The walls have fallen, and there is nowhere to go now but down into the black abyss. The trusting detective looks up, and we follow him. The fake mastermind speaks, and I clench my teeth.  _ “Hey- Just saying, but it was all a lie! I was the mastermind.” 

_ Suddenly, I find myself falling deeper down, something pushed me- That fucking rat! I knew it, I knew it in the end that Shirgonae wasn’t the mastermind- That she died for no reason, that I should’ve- I should’ve believed her in the end! I should’ve…  _ Everything drifts to sleep.

And the dream ends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bro, so i have this problem with endings and evil and happy stuff. 
> 
> So in project PTC (Don't read it, it isn't even complete) in the end of that story, or in the third story i planned on writing of it, i planned on revealing very discreetly that the main characters and the people were bad people, and didn't actually want to help other people, just to show that, "Hey, I hate the cliche happy endings." 
> 
> And then for my first fanfic, uh- That one where Kokichi's in a loop and he hears himself in his own head, Saihara was the mastermind in the end and would be considered bad, but he was actually trying to save them from the repeat killing game. That was kinda me going like, "Well, I'm not really sure what you want me to do. You want me to write a happy ending? Well, that depends what happy means dude."
> 
> And then a plot i had an idea for with other stories is that the characters are clearly evil or turning to be but no one is stopping them, or even tried to help them, so it was sort of like suicide with some people. nobody tried to help them in the end so they ended up that way. Or like, happy and evil depends on what you mean, because you really think that for some stories they deserve happy ending and the antagonist of the story deserves a bad one, or a jolly "Well, you're bad, but you should live in the end because nobo-" 
> 
> God this is just me rambling how i hate cliche happy and bad endings, and how people think they need to draw a line in between and only have those types of endings, or that- Sorry, don't listen to me, don't listen. This is just me suffering to write this. Have a good day!
> 
> Here's the format for this story btw:  
> PLOT: Saihara gets taken. 3rd person POV. ALTERNATIVE: oUMA TELLS THE TRUTH AND EVERYONE WANTS HIM DEAD FOR IT.
> 
> CUT THIS INTO FIVE, FOUR PARTS
> 
> PART ONE: taken into the custody, and Saihara thinking to himself a lot. Like, a lot. (around or less than 700 words)
> 
> PART TWO: Ouma yelling at him and stuff saying something small like, “The mastermind shouldn’t be this way!”, and then Saihara asks if he should participate in the plan, and Ouma thinks about it, and denies it. He starts to speak of another plan and the thing drifts to Shirogane’s perspective, where she full-on stress ball of wreckage. And kiibo talks to her. (250 - 500 words)
> 
> PART THREE: Kaito perspective, and he coughs up some blood and thinks to himself. (100 words) There’s a ringing bell or whatever, and the ding dong well shits the anocentment went off and no we died welp. HahA! Then it shows the blood and stuff of somebody, and himiko’s gone, but she isn’t dead. (200 words)
> 
> PART FOUR: It switches to the end, where it shows that himiko was the victim and she killed herself because she didn’t mind sacrificing herself to stop the game, and how shuichi and Kokichi were both alive in the end, shuichi was just having the dandiest time assumed to be dead, and then it is brough to attention the votes. Eveyone votes for kokichi though, since they didn’t have kokichi, but the vote was rigged and suddenly, Shirogane starts scmreaning, saying how oUMA is the mastermind. (100 - 600 words)
> 
> PART FIVE: Skip to the very end where everyone else is waiting in the crumble of the game, kaito is trying his best to still stay conscience, and everyone seems to be a little off focus. Then Ouma smiles and tells everyone how he was the mastermind,, how and pushes everyone off, jumping off after them. Then they wake up. lolololololololol (100- 222 words)


	13. Puddlez (Saimou)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not quite sure where I was going with this, but I did it. Sorry, it took so long, it's a little long I guess. Thanks to the mysterious puddles, and here's the prompt for any confusion!:
> 
> Main character: Shuichi, Kokichi, Miu, and basically the whole cast from V3.
> 
> Alternate Universe/Canon Divergence: Post-game/Everyone survives
> 
> Rating: Your choice
> 
> Prompt: Everyone tries to figure out who Kokichi has a crush on by having a mini-investigation. After they learn who it is, they confront him about it.
> 
> Additionally added prompts: An extremely flustered Kokichi, and the whole cast watching him try to confess only to get disappointed when he chickens out.

A cold case. _Noun; An opened, unevidenced to being solved yet case, to where there was perchance of new evidence following up to help guarantee of solving the said case._ And yet here in front of him, yet to be solved, was a cold case, left to be solved by the great, detective brave, Shuichi Saihara.

In a dark room, shadowed by pictures and pictures added up over to fill an unsolved mystery, the dim sunlight of orange peeked into the room from the window while the detective took out a sigh of air, arms neatly folded on top of each other, coffee steaming into the room while the maid Kirumi Tojo, ever so peacefully, folded her hands on top of each other. A Kork board laid across on the wall with pins stuffed across, the map of the school hung upon the Kork. At another spot in the room resided the human remains of Rantaro Amami, defeated utterly by Maki Harukawa, the clear assassin who had yet for the truth after he spoke words of an unforeseen situation of where they all turned into fruit, and Kaito Momota, the man himself, sat next to her, hand in hand, eyes determined for the truth.

Saihara gazed up, elbows resting on each knee, fingers intertwined, eyes flickering yellow in the condensed room of the detective, as he awaits for the words of the newfound discovery in the mystery. “So..?” He asks, waiting ever so desperately for the truth.

“Would you like some more tea, Korekiyo?” Kirumi Tojo asks politely, eyes down on the ground while she raises the teacup. The Kork board shakes his head while Momota starts, his mouth full of words.

“Great detective brave, Shuichi Saihara,” The man himself calls out solemnly, mirroring great, detective brave, Shuichi Saihara. “I-” Maki Harukawa punches him, “I mean, _we_ have learned something! Something that could kill all of us- something that could destroy this case!” There’s a gleam in his eyes, and great, detective brave, Shuichi Saihara sighs with a nostalgic smile.

“We can kill this case.” Maki Harukawa adds soberly.

The remains of Rantaro Amami speak up from the corner. “Don’t tell him! Great detective brave, Shuichi Saihara deserves to learn it when the man in question says something about it.” Maki Harukawa then happenly defeats the remains of Rantaro Amami, the blood splattering like crimson canes around the room, into the shrubbles of death.

“Yes. I do believe great detective brave, Shuichi Saihara deserves to learn it from _him_.” The Kork board adds, raising a finger. Great, detective brave, Shuichi Saihara sighs and looks back up, nodding only slightly.

“Awww, but Shuichi-” Kaito Momota pauses, “I mean, great detective brave, Shuichi Saihara should know the truth!- Oh shit, Rantaro, are you okay!?” The truth..! The truth of the cold case of Kokichi Ouma’s love life, almost long forgotten in the station. The question among them was who? Who stole Kokichi Ouma’s heart like the phantom thief they were? Who could it even be? The mysterious question remained discreet, right up until the diary’s key of the boy had been found, but yet all there was left to **~~steal~~ **borrow was the diary itself..!—

“ **I’ll cut through your words!** ” Sahara abrupt sits up, eyes turning a bright yellow, and visibly flinches when the door to the room slams open.

—“Hey, what’s up, bitches!?” Yells out Iruma, and Saihara slumps back into his chair, groaning. They are recently trying to find out who Ouma’s crush was, as he slipped up once only to try and cover it, and although everyone tries to forget it and put it off as another lie, they just couldn’t for some reason. “Hey, Shitsichi, are you alright in the head- Don’t answer that.”

So it was time for the Ultimate Detective to get to work- Well, he wasn’t perhaps the Ultimate Detective anymore, but he was more than certified than most to be called that, after he solved six cases of cold-blooded murder teenagers among 16, even with the evidence and the lack of time, as well as the stress of a ticking bomb living somewhere in there called the mastermind. After the three of them, Harukawa, Yumeno, and he jumped down, they woke up and found themselves were living in the game. After over a million lawyer cases, and the power of why they had to fucking make Shinguji incest, Danganronpa ended, and they were given another chance for Highschool. Millions of apologies, millions of talks and fights, and yelling at each other, they finally sorted out a system. They were all to go to a certain school made for them as guaranteed by Danganronpa's employee’s, as long as they try not to kill each other and go for their necks. So far, it’s been going pretty well Saihara thinks.

Except now they have figured out Ouma has had a crush on someone since the game.

“Oh, hey Miu.” Amami waves, sitting up from the corner. “We were just in the middle of the investigation of Kokichi’s crush. “He smiles, and Harukawa kicks him. “Hey- Ow!”

Momota shrugs his shoulders, wrapping one arm around Harukawa. “We were just playing the scene where I reveal who it would be- But we haven’t come to that part yet.” Saihara nods, leaning forward on the desk as he watches Shinguji and Tojo drink tea, and he sips at his coffee mercilessly. 

“Cockichi wants to suck som-” Iruma starts, but Tojo _“accidentally”_ spills some tea on her shirt as a mistake, and profusely apologizes. She quickly rushes Iruma out of the room while Shinguji follows, and Saihara doesn't even notice Ryoma in the room, sucking on a candy cigar. 

“Hey Shuichi,” He grunts, and Saihara shyly waves, a little embarrassed he saw. “Talking about Kokichi’s crush, huh?”

“Y-Yeah… Sorry if you saw that.” Saihara apologizes, even though he can’t help but smile.

“Don’t be sorry, Shuichi!” Momota yells at him with his fist in the air. “If there’s anything to be sorry ‘bout, it’s Kokichi having a crush during a killing game. I mean, who does that?-” Harukawa jabs him in the stomach, her face soaring with red.

Ryoma pauses, before a wide grin coming to his face. “If you really want to talk about a cold case coming alive, why not involve the entire class. Do one of them… Uh, you know.” They don’t talk about the class trials anymore, because they aren’t happening, and probably because they don’t want all of the class to start hyperventilating and freezing up. Ryoma, who only participated in one of them. He wasn’t affected as much as most of the others, but even still, he was affected.

“That would be fun.” Harukawa agrees, “And Hoshi, your cat.” Ryoma looks over, smirking at her like he knew what was coming next. Smirking because he was okay, everyone was okay now and partly friends, enemies, strangers. “It got fur all over my clothes.”

“As I told her.” Ryoma nods. And Harukawa’s face turns a slight pink again, making Saihara and Momota laugh. “What do you think, kid? It would be fun, something new.” Saihara nods, agreeing with the shorter guy.

“Yeah, that would be fun.” Saihara says, “But… Let’s not tell Kokichi.” The others all laugh at him, and Saihara can’t help but want to go hide underneath his desk. “H-Hey! He might think something weird would be g-going on…”

“Yeah!” Kokichi shouts, smiling all so cheerfully. “But a small, teensy weensy question? What are we not telling the poor Lil’ Supreme Leader of the Universe?” Saihara flinches when Ouma sits in his lap and pretends like he was here the whole time. _Why- No. How is he here?_

“We’re not telling him that-” Momota also pauses, looking at Ouma. “... Wait.” Very slowly, he leaned forward at what was in Saihara’s lap. And screamed. “AH! D-DEMON!” Saihara felt rather uncomfortable that of all places he could have sat it had to specifically _this spot_. Let Saihara lose his mind, why don’t you?

Harukawa giggled some more, clutching her stomach and her red eyes shut tight. “W-Wait… give me-” Harukawa flared up with laughter while Ryoma just stared at them all with disbelief and disappointment. “I need t-to-” More laughter came out, and Momota only stared helplessly back and forth.

“Wh-Why are you laughin’, Makiroll? Makiroll?” Momota asks, patting her back like that would help. “Are you okay?” She was in fact, not okay, as it took her a minute to calm down, then explaining how sick she felt and how she thinks she needs rest now.

“Why isn’t anyone answering my question!?” Ouma pouts, moving himself to be even closer to Saihara. He looks up at Saihara, eyes big with curiosity. “Shubaby!” Saihara cringed at the name. “What’re you jerks hiding from me?” In a shaky voice, Saihara assumes he is about to cry soon.

“N-Nothing!” Saihara squeaks, looking at Ryoma, who appears to be in the group chat texting something to them. “Hoshi, can you- um, perhaps help me with this? Wait- Hoshi, don’t pretend I’m not here! H-Hoshi!”

“Saiharaaaaaa-chaaan!”

“My stomach feels like there’s a swarm of red ants crawling inside. Can you bring me over to the girl dormitories, Kaito?”

“But Tenko will kick me..! Can we just get- Shuichi, help me carry Makiroll to victory! We can use our combined powers to strengthen each other’s weaknesses- Or is it the opposite? Let’s strengthen both our weaknesses and strengths together, as friends!”

“W-Wait a moment! Kokichi, could you please get off me?”

“Nope! What’s the question about me? Huh? _HUH?_ ”

**-+** **—** **=+=** **—** **+-**

“Ding Dong Bing Bong. Kokichi has been found, please report to the Hanger- I mean, Hanging area.” Akamatsu jokes- And nobody in particular laughs, because she was the first to die, die without any reason. It was all unfair either way. Rigged. 

“So... “ Chabashira says rather disgusted, nose scrunched up, “You degenerates-” And Harukawa, “found that disgusting degenerate’s diary key?” _Well, if you keep calling them degenerates, then it’s sorta hard to tell who those degenerates are._ Akamatsu thinks rather dryly.

“I will believe in myself,” Harukawa tells herself— Her key catchphrase in Danganronpa. A consent. “Yes. It was left somewhere on the floor after the rat started sprinting towards Shuichi’s and Kaede’s direction in order to knock them into the lake to their left.”

Saihara solemnly nodded his head.

“I agree with that!” Akamatsu shouts, “With this, we can find out who Kokichi has been crushing on!” With an agreed aye around the room, everyone started to talk at once, or in parts, explaining how they should do this.

“I personally think we should just ask Kokichi.” Explains Amami, “And if he doesn’t want to tell us, then oh well. He gets to have his personal feelings if he wants to and we get to- Like Maki, I know you have feelings for someone here but we’re not interrogating you down like sharks.”

“Because red ass- Ass ass in here’s fucking crush is so obvious, shit dick playboy!” Iruma yells at him, leaning forward. “You twine fuckers, as the gorgeous genius girl Miu Iruma, I know what we need to do! We need to separate this into two parts, two teams. Ass team and dick team-”

“I agree!- W-Well, not with the names and stuff b-but the- the team stuff.” Saihara stutters, rubbing his arm uncomfortable. “W-We need to break into two teams. One that hangs out with Kokichi and the other searching around, and asking everyone who it could be.”

“Oh? You seem awfully anticipating this, Shuichi!” Yonaga states. She gasped, a yellow jacket wrapped around her lifting when her hand swiveled up. “God has befallen you the task of team A!” Ryoma furrows his brow at that.

“But we not choose team yet, Angie-” Gokuhara starts, but Yonaga interrupts him, screaming out the bible. Tojo immediately stood up, leaving to go to get some tape.

“Team A can be the one that goes out searching, and Team B— Capital T, can be the ones screaming at Kokichi to tell his crush!” Akamatsu says, “Initiate the plan!” One of the teachers walks into the classroom and tells them to be quieter, and they all put one hand over their mouth while somebody else screams downstairs— Akamatsu supposes the teachers are trying to trap Kokichi into a room to finally take his test.

“Initiate,” Saihara says in a whisper, though the others barely hear him.

“Initiate!” Akamatsu shouts, and they put their fists together and Amami gets pummeled by punches because he thought it would be a good idea for him to be in the middle. And Akamatsu is sure that Tojo should be coming back with the tape now, although Yonaga has stopped screaming a long time ago.

**-+** **—** **=+=** **—** **+-**

“So…” Shirogane whispers, and Amami gets drop kicked in the background by Chabashira, “Time to go Naruto! Quick, Kiibo, shoot a bazooka so we can replay life and then come back to life!” Shirogane abruptly sits up and turns to the living guy, who in fact, is not a robot and does not carry around an illegal bazooka. But who was he to ruin someone’s dreams?

Ah. He was Kiibo, and he was to be to ruin someone’s dreams no matter what. ”No.” A solemn no. For how long Kiibo has wanted to do that Shirogane has no idea. He lets out a content sigh before something- somebody jumps at him.

Kokichi Ouma, hanging on Kiibo’s shoulders. “Hey, Kiiboy! Hey hey, do you know where Shubaby is?” That was the only name- Or at least one of them, that Ouma has configured with Saihara’s name, after multiple seconds of thinking and achieving a red Saihara.

Ouma jumps off, landing square on his knees before falling on the ground fully. tHen he gets back up as though nothing happened before anyone could do as much as respond.

“Uhm…” Kiibo pauses, and Amami pats Ouma’s shoulder instead, answering in his stead.

“Shuichi’s getting someone a present. Since it’s almost Valentine’s day, you know?” That was right! Valentine’s day was in a couple of days, around five. Kiibo wanted to thank him for helping him get out of the predicament but decided not to say anything in front of Ouma. 

Ouma furrows his brows. “That’s gay.” 

Iruma pats Ouma on the back, almost throwing the poor guy over- “Says you, ya little rat twink!” She laughs obnoxiously before patting his back some more. “You’re such a bottle fucking shit head of a rat.”

“Says the piece of shit that eats dick pig.” Ouma throws back, and Iruma eeps.

Amami smiles, trying to calm down the commotion. “Calm down, calm down. So wait- Hey, Kokichi, who will you give your chocolate to on Valentine’s day?” Kiibo pauses, and looks at Ouma. His face is burning pink for a moment, though he seems to have not noticed it himself.

“Uh- Woah! Are you okay, twink!?” Iruma called out, grabbing Ouma’s arms. “His face is burning up? OoOoh? Is this development?” Development on finding out who Ouma’s crush was. Right.

“Development.” Chabashira repeats, “Oh, right! Valentine’s day! Listen, you degenerate, you better not give any chocolates to the girls! Your impure soul can’t be tolerated by them.” Kiibo glances behind himself and wonders where Gokuhara and Tojo were. There were seven people on both Team A, which Iruma insisted on calling Team “Ass” or some other words starting with an A that Kiibo hasn’t heard before, and the other team called Team B. Akamatsu wanted to come up with a name, but everyone on that team said no, except for the few jolly happy fun-time people there- Er, that’s what Iruma told Kiibo to call them.

“Don’t worry, Tenko-chan.” Ouma waves at her unacknowledged while she slaps Amami’s hand off her, though everyone else barely notices. “Like I would want to give chocolate to any of you disgusting females.” 

“Ah, so you won’t?” Amami asks Ouma, who only shrugs his shoulders. “Ow!- Hey, Tenko, stop punching me! Why does everyone keep doing that?” Tenko proceeded to punch him even more and Ouma, he just laughed like everything was normal. _Because it was._

“Why would such an admirable person like _me_ ,” Ouma places his fingers at his chest, eyes turning wide as though in shock that he would suggest such a thing. “Want to buy chocolates for some slimy girl? That’s something that Tenko-chan would do!”

“Wha- Don’t call girls slimy!” Chabashira shouts, though Kiibo really doubts he wants to hear that. “And ew, like jirls would ever want your disgusting chocolate! Tenko thinks they don’t deserve to be treated so- _so disrespectfully!_ ”

“Did you just fucking call girls _jirls_?” Iruma widens her eyes, as though it were a scandal, and Kiibo laughs at that. “God, that’s so-” Before Iruma could say anything… weird, Kiibo interrupted her, turning the conversation back to Ouma. 

“So you would get chocolates for a guy?” This was certainly not the source of area Kiibo wanted to talk about with his former bully, not bully, pretend mastermind. He raised an eyebrow, but inside he was dying from the situation. Where was Tojo and Gokuhara? Who knows, but he really needs them right now since everyone else is either fooling around or getting pummeled with punches.

Ouma pauses, putting a finger to his cheek and staring up at the sky before sitting down on the ground.

“Hey Kokichi, it’s not a good idea to sit on the ground outside-”

“No,” He says, “Ah, but that might be a lie! Or maybe it’s not? Maybe I want you to believe it's a lie because it is a lie to trick you? Or maybe I want you to believe it’s a lie in a lie that looks like a lie!” Ouma grinned, “Plus, if that was true, then who could I even give it to? Don’t mean to offend you guys, but you aren’t exactly the most... desirable, to put it gently.”

“So it's someone not here then!” Chabashira simply says, placing her hands on her hips after delivering a final punch to Amami. “That means it has to be a girl from another class.” 

“Tenko, we already-” Kiibo pauses, glancing at Ouma who is only innocently tilting his head. He sighs, rubbing his temples. “Why not confess to them on Valentine's day then?” An unexpected question, earning a blank look from Ouma, cheeks turning pink.

“A reaction.” Amami notes, putting his hand on his chin. 

Iruma starts laughing to herself, “A fucking reaction over something as puny as that. What are you, a stick boner virgin?” Ouma’s face turns a fuming red, and he looks at the ground. Another, different reaction. If only they knew how to set him off back in the game.

“So who is it? What do you plan on giving them?” Amami pushes, putting one hand in his pocket. Shirogane has remained eerily quiet, and Kiibo realizes she has been standing still, in that weird thinking mode of her. Kiibo taps on her shoulder for a moment, and quickly decides to say something.

“You should get them flowers, flowers that match their hair, Kokichi.” Kiibo adds, when Ouma covers his face. Everyone- even Tenko, who furrows her brows- looks at each other, like they know something Ouma doesn’t. Well, _they do_. “What color is their hair? I happen to know quite a lot of flowers.”

“That's so _gay_ , Kiiboomer.” Iruma has to say, because of course that helps them. Kiibo really doesn’t know why they all voted for them specifically to be on Team A. Something about how after Iruma forgave Ouma, they became a little too close. Though Ouma’s crush was obviously not Iruma, as Ouma doesn’t… Ah.

“I… I can’t give them something.” Ouma says, heading rising a little. He smiles, like they all were in on a joke, “They wouldn’t like it.” Chabashira groaned at that, slapping a hand to her forehead. 

“I’m sure they would, Kokichi,” Shirogane starts to speak, and Amami nods his head, “Like in every single shoujo manga ever- N-Not like I like that stuff, the main male character always gives the heroine flowers and they like it!” 

“I don’t mean to break your bubble, Tsumugi-chan,” Ouma says rather dryly, giving her a dead look, “But this isn’t a game anymore, nor is this some ‘ _shoujo manga’_ . And you don’t get to write in our personalities like fuck.” _Ouch._

Shirogane winces at that, rubbing her arm uncomfortably. “Hey- We’re not like that anymore. Tsumugi isn’t like that anymore. She… They _made_ her the mastermind, they imprinted those memories into her. She didn’t actually work with _them_ .” Amami doesn’t say Danganronpa, replacing it with ‘ _them_ ’. 

“Don’t talk to Tsumugi like that degenerate! Tenko and you both know how you felt, so why can’t you just stop being such a degenerate male-” Chabashira starts to say, clenching her fists. Ouma waves his hand at her, rolling his eyes. Shirogane doesn’t say anything in the end.

“Yeah, yeah.” Ouma says, and he stands up, dusting off unseen dust and leaves. Nobody tries to grab him, since he’s always been like this, always at that mocking edge and appearing where he shouldn’t. 

“Hey, Cockichi, come back here you fucking fool!” Iruma calls out. He doesn’t. And they all watch as he turns around for a moment, smiling and his hands clasped behind his back, he yells;

“My beloved wouldn’t piss me off so much, you know? Ah- But don’t worry. You didn’t piss me off, because I was lying. I was lying of course.” Ouma yells, and Kiibo is sure the teachers can hear him.

And something in Kiibo’s head clicks when he hears the words _“My beloved.”_

**-+** **—** **=+=** **—** **+-**

“Too bad Saihara had to go do that black-masked case, right?” Momota says, tilting his head at the door. He was crouching, his feet on the floor. “Do you think he’ll be here when we find out… y’know, the girl?” The girl. Akamatsu didn’t really think it was a girl _specifically_ , but perhaps she wasn’t in the game long enough… Not like she wanted to be though. Akamastu never watched to the end, although she did see the live broadcasts of Saihara talking to Momota and Harukawa, or freaking from Iruma’s inventions.

“We’re here to find the diary, not the girl. This might take two days, so he may be free tomorrow!” Akamastu says hopefully, raising her fist and pumping it up in the air, “C’mon guys, fistbump!” The only person that was as enthusiastic (As well as the only person that fistbumped with her) was Momota.

“Let’s hurry up.” Harukawa rushed Team B, “We don’t want him to come in at us randomly.”

“As interesting as it would be to see Ouma’s reaction, I do not believe that will happen as Team A will be too busy distracting him.” Shinguji has to say, smiling at everyone. “Though if you may, please keep panicking. It brings joy to me to see such a compelling situation of humanity!” 

“Too bad I’m out of SP…” Grumbled Yumeno, rubbing her eyes, “Why couldn’t me and Yonaga be on Tenko’s team? My magic would work better with her around.” She pushed one her hat, stuffing her face into the wall while Yonaga recited death with Shinguji in the back- Actually, Akamastu wasn’t too sure what they were doing, but she sure as hell didn’t want to be near them.

“Hey! It’s not like I can lockpick in.” Momota bit back, growling like a dog. Harukawa kicks him and he stumbles back a little, before flashing her a smile. “Thanks, Makiroll! I found a dime on the floor where my head landed.”

“I- Wow!” Akamastu says, though she isn’t too sure how Momota and Harukawa deal with each other, “That’s amazing. But if we could get to the door-”

“I’m trying!”

Ryoma speaks up, his eyes halfway shut, uninterest showing. “You could try to open the door, Kaito.” Something clicked in everyone’s heads and they turned to Momota, visibly trying not to look them in the eye.

“That’s…” Yonaga starts, “I now know who I will pray for tonight, Hoshi!” She smiles, tilting her head at him, her eyes wide like a doll, empty though full with color which suddenly makes Akamatsu not feel safe to be around them. She doesn’t particularly know why she’s friends with them- Maybe it’s the fact they spent a killing game together and somehow got closer in the end, or maybe how Saihara managed to end Danganronpa- but she definitely didn’t want to be on their bad side.

“Please don’t.” Ryoma groans, while Shinguji starts a conversation about how to properly pray, and Akamatsu is lucky to learn that the door opens, and she realizes Ouma never _locked_ his door. Panic floods her. _What if someone opened this door already? What if somebody broke in and stole his stuff? And why the fuck didn’t he lock it!?_ The only person that could enter their own rooms where them, spare keys safely locked up in a place they didn’t tell the class about, and the only people able to lockpick was Ouma, so nobody would be able to open it themselves…

“It’s not my fault that I think Kokichi keeps his door unlocked!” Momota shouts at Team B. “How was I supposed to know these things? Shuichi is the only one that actually goes to his room from time to time- Makiroll, ya feel me, right?” Harukawa doesn’t grant him an answer, quickly entering the room.

Nobody acknowledges him as Akamatsu smiles at everyone. “Let’s get hyped up guys! We’re about to find out the super mysterious secret, now aren’t you just pumped up by that?” Not really. Everyone starts to look around the room, and Yonaga pulls out a paint canister that Harukawa swiftly grabs out of her hand.

“We can’t leave marks, Angie.” She explains, throwing it at Akamatsu, who accidentally juggles it a little before falling to the ground underneath the white table of his drawer. “Kaede, that’s…” She breathes in, and out. “I’m calm. I’m calm. I’m-”

“Sorry, Maki!” It was a small mistake. She would grab it once she made sure that there was no… spiders. She really hated those, and she was lucky enough to have not been at the bug meet-and-greet.

“Calm down, Makiroll!” Momota says, swatting around his nose at the strong smell of Ouma- Or actually, it’s just the putrid smell of Panta, bottles hidden around the room and more found in the endless trash can that Yumeno accidentally walks into, though luckily it doesn’t knock anything out liquid and just crumbled up papers when she puts it back up.

“I am calm!” Yells Harukawa, gripping her fists tight. “I’m going to go… calm down more. I’ll join Team C.” There was no Team C, and Ryoma makes sure to remind her. “I’ll go join Shuichi then! Ugh, I hate you guys.” What a weak lie.

“Bye, Makiroll!” Momota shouts after her, and Akamatsu is pretty sure they awoke everyone else in the building. Not like there is anybody to wake up, so… Would they be waking up the building? Akamatsu isn’t too sure.

“Make sure to buy me some pig feet to heighten my SP. Some pig feet to use as defense attacks!” Yumeno says, her eyes glittering. “My maniacal mastermind plan! Nyeh...” Akamatsu isn’t too interested in seeing Ouma and Yumeno stuff pig feet and salt water at each other, so she puts her face against the floor and tries to look underneath the desk. It’s pitch black.

The door shuts, and Momota starts to scratch his head. “Huh. I haven’t seen the diary, only some… flowers? They’re kinda.. old though, and torn apart..? I’m not sure how to describe it.” Akamatsu looks up, bumping her head with the handles of the drawers. She groans, rubbing her head as everyone turns to look at them. Momota’s right. The flowers are a little torn apart, and most definitely old. They can be crumpled up at any second if Momota dare so decides he wants to leave evidence he was here, but he _wouldn’t_ … Akamatsu hopes.

“They look to be originally purple.” Shinguji notes. “Most definitely a little more recent than six months.” Yumeno tugs one out, and before anyone can say anything about that, she puts it close to her mouth and Akamatsu stops her before she can eat it.

“Hey! Don’t do it, Himiko!” Akamatsu scolds, and grabs it. Yumeno tilts her head innocently at Akamatsu. “Flowers can be poisonous, and since we don’t know what these are, they have a chance to make you feel sick. Not only that, but these are old flowers! Handled by professionals most likely, which means they may have things of weed killer on them when people spray weed killer in their garden, especially since it may seep into the ground and water.” A long paragraph on safety, and Yumeno nods, barely paying attention as she leans against the wall and yawns. 

“Why would Kokichi have old flowers in his room though..?” Ryoma questions no one, sharpening his eyes at the ground.

“There was nothing interesting in the trash can, only a few sheets of homework, and- Nyeh! I remember now!” Yumeno says, perking up a little as her witch hat shifts around her head. “It was a letter to someone… I’m sure Tenko would know what it means, but it was written in cursive.” She pulls out one of the crumpled up pages from the trash, making Akamatsu wince at the stained purple liquid in it.

“Cursive? Ouma most definitely doesn’t write in cursive.” Ryoma tells the group of teens. “Can I look at it while everyone else I guess, tells what they found out? I found nothing so it’d be good to be productive anyway.” Yumeno obediently hands the purple-splattered letter to Ryoma. Akamatsu glances over, and it is indeed in cursive. The handwriting is eerily familiar, like she’s seen this exact letter before.

“Hm… Yonaga, would you like to go next then?” Shinguji asks of her, and she politely nods, making a strange laughing noise before continuing. She explains something about how when searching in his closet, she found his underwear, which is a bright pink. Clearly unneeded, and the two _sane_ girls in the room flush. Something about cats and Ryoma is too busy to look into that, how Ouma has a skirt, a fake machine gun in the corner that resembles a horse head, and an upside down statue of Amami, hanging like a dream catcher except in front of Ouma’s mirror. Scary, weird, and most definitely unneeded. Akamatsu gets lost in thought when Yonaga starts talking about the detective hat and looks underneath the table where the spray bottle got lost under.

_Well! If I don’t see it, then it’s not there, and if I do see one, well… Haha, nobody better tell Gonta that I’ll fear my life not because of stalker-ish fans that went searching for some school in the middle of nowhere, but rather spiders! Are spiders even bugs? What is a bug?_

She searches around a little, and flinches when she feels something cold. It feels like paper and she fishes it out before going back. Akamatsu quickly grabs out the round metallic thing and pulls it out. Just like she thought, it’s the paint bottle spray paint thing that looks a little like none.

“So anyway, when I went to grab more things to use for my art to give to god, I pulled out a diary-” Akamatsu interrupts Yonaga as she lifts the paint thing whatever into the air.

“I found it!” Akamatsu yells out, a wide smile coming to her face. “I found the bottle- Uh, were you saying something, Angie? Sorry, I was grabbing your thing… Uh, you can continue.” Akamatsu furrows her brows apologetically, scratching her cheek.

“Nyeh…” Yumeno groaned, “Don't worry, Kaede. She wasn’t saying anything useful, just things about… mmm…” Yumeno covered her face with her hands, crouching down. Her face was probably a blushing pink though her witch hat topped on her head covered her face. 

“Aw… You’re embarrassed. That’s cute, Himiko.” Akamatsu teased, “Hey Angie, here’s your bottle back.” She hands Yonaga the bottle, sighing as she looks back at the envelope she pulled out. Nobody seemed to notice yet, except for Momota, who was glancing at her from time to time and then glancing at everyone else from time to time. And then glancing at the door from time to time.

“Hm, I only had yet to find out that among the items on Ouma’s desk, was there to be a whimsical cherry blossom. He seems to be collecting them, and that reminded me of a game Tsumugi showed me, Animal Crossing if I’m correct. Though it does have an interesting story of collecting cherry blossoms.” Shinguji says, “Other than that, I found nothing of interest.”

“Okay, cool!” Momota grins, putting his thumb up. “How ‘bout you, Kaede? What did you find?” Akamatsu quickly stuffs the letter in her pocket, and nobody seems to see when she shakes her head.

“Uh- I haven't found anything yet.” Akaqmatsu lies, and Ryoma looks up, dubious. But he quickly looks back down to try and read the envelope Yumeno gave to him. “If you want though, I can host a party at my dorm?” That was more of a question than a statement, but the others didn’t seem to mind.

“Ah… But we can’t invite Kokichi though. God wouldn’t exactly like that. Hm…” Yonaga puts her hands around her cheeks and squishes them, then looks back to Akamatsu with a smile. “God says it would be fine as long as we use that time to think!” 

“We can have it today, though make sure all the teachers are asleep, and have Miu rig the cameras.” Momota says, “That’s a great plan! I’m sure we can go do that later though- And hey, text Kiibo to keep an eye on Amami to make sure he doesn’t bring anything suspicious.” Akamatsu saluted, before pulling her phone out. 

“Are we done now?” Ryoma asks, “I think we should start running, because there’s a chance Kokichi may be coming back now.” Ah, right. Akamatsu forgot about how they had a time limit.

“Operation find-out-who-Kokichi-has-a-crush-on!” Akamatsu says, putting her hand in the middle. Somebody- Momota, Akamatsu thinks- slaps it, and she pulls it back before Yumeno could put her hand in, making her fall a little and tumble into Yonaga, making her lean forward and fall on the floor. Shinguji and Ryoma put their hands in the middle though not touching, and there’s an awkward pause before they erupt into laughter.

“That’s a horrible operation name, and trust me, I know horrible name operations.” Ryoma tells the group of teenagers. Momota pats his back and tells him something, Akamatsu isn’t really interested as she fidgets with the envelope in her pocket. _Why did I hide it? I-I’m not sure what I’m doing._

“Oh fuck- I just got a text from Iruma that they coming back.” Momota vulgarly mouths, stuffing the delicate rotten flowers back to wherever he found them, and Yonaga went back in the closet to go grab something to stuff in her yellow jacket, Ryoma quickly putting the envelope back in the trash while the others ran. 

“Wait! Everyone, act natural when you all get back to your own dorms!” Akamatsu shouts in a whisper, hands rounded around her mouth. Then she dashed. She didn’t recognize this letter like she had with the one Ryoma was checking, but there was something strange about this letter and how it was hiding underneath the desk Akamatsu didn’t like, more less the fact the purple boy himself’s handwriting was written on the front, in purple ink saying something about someone’s supposed name scribbled out.

**-+** **—** **=+=** **—** **+-**

Saihara groans into the workload of the assignment the teacher handed him today. He tended to get more due to the fact of being the Ultimate Detective and being able to actually go outside and interview people and crack open important cases relevant to society, but today’s case was a weird one. It appears to be something about black-masked people knocking out people in the middle of nowhere all of a sudden, which wasn’t too unusual, so maybe they were apart of something big and the teachers would call off the case once they learned they were handing him something more than they should, but usually when the perpetrators were caught, they were wearing strange devices underneath their mask and when question didn’t seem to know anything, and that was the pure solid truth.

There wasn’t an exact source of information he could work among, as when scientists started looking into the VR device that went underneath their mask, it wasn’t connected to anything nor was it even on. It doesn’t match that it was anything like the hypnotizing it seemed, as some of them have been tested and some of them couldn’t be hypnotized, so… Really, what could it be?

The clock in comparison to the peace of the room, rang loudly almost as if it was a bell, and Saihara counted the ticks. _One, two, three, can’t I just solve another assignment? Why wouldn’t they let me change it either?_

Saihara wasn’t amused when one of the teachers walked into his Ultimate room, telling him something about how, “It’s fine if you can’t solve this case, Shuichi-”

“Saihara.” Saihara told her, leaning on his desk and not letting his eyes follow the teacher above him. Another Danganronpa employee, pretending to do something. The others didn’t seem to point it out much but all of them knew that the moment they turn all officially adults, Danganronpa will come up with some stupid story or some baseless rumour, or perhaps even kidnap them and force them to go in some asylum. Saihara laughs, despite the teacher still in the room with hands clasped together, and he looks up at her, in almost a glare. Saihara wasn’t that weak detective on the show like how his character was meant to be, he was _different_. He was Shuichi Saihara, the survivor and designated protagonist of the end of Danganronpa. He was Shuichi Saihara, alive and living and breathing and okay and not some insane chaotic person the video tape said he was, nor some weak, dependant person that couldn’t look anyone in the eye.

“Right, Saihara,” The staff smiled, though it didn’t quite reach her eyes. He was a detective, so did she really think that he didn’t notice that fake smile? Really, the only people he let see with that dependant personality of his was the other fourteen people that were forced to kill each other. “Do you need any help with the case..? I can help you, after all. In fact, I’m an old survivor myself!” _But not a detective_. 

“Hm…” Feeling a little amused, Saihara lets her. “Sure. Why not?”

The employee claps her hands together, her eyes glittering a little. “Really!? God, I’ve always wanted to be a detective, but they wanted me to be some weak person that had me be friends with the protag.” Must be because she wasn’t smart enough. They tend to do that with people not smart enough, make them a side player to an invisible game. Saihara’s yellow eyes flicker to her’s. _She doesn’t understand_.

A girl’s voice at the corner. Harukawa’s. “Shuichi, I need help with my assignment.” Harukawa’s assignment. She didn’t have assignments, after Akamatsu was found on the list. Saihara didn’t make note of that outloud, as most of the employees here didn’t know.

A smile comes to his face, “I’m leaving.” He tells the teacher. Saihara doesn’t stick around to take note of what she says, as he runs and a grin takes over his face when he sees Harukawa. “Hey, Maki! Uh- What’s the progress on the crush?” He sounds awkward, less of a strong act. Harukawa shrugs, looking at the paint on the wall Yonaga did one night and they never really got it off.

**-+** **—** **=+=** **—** **+-**

“So what did we find out!?” Akamatsu shouts enthusiastically, a little more louder than she needs to when Iruma groans, forcing her to sit down. Akamatsu pouts, but she still sits in the end, fidgeting with her fingers; a habit of her’s, they all know.

Iruma grins at her, opening her mouth to most likely say something vulgar. “Well, as the gorgeous girl genius Miu Iruma, I don’t tell secrets very easily or give things to vulgar pieces of shits like you.” She raises her glass of punch, which Kiibo isn’t too sure how she added alcohol in- In fact, it would be better not to know.

If Ouma was here, he would probably deal with her with a comeback, and then have her bow at his feet or something along those lines. Say something weird and then lie and then lie about something else and then tease one of them. But he wasn’t here. 

“Do we have to beg you again? Cuz’ I hate to break it to ya, kid, but I’m not going to do that.” Ryoma tells her, “Let’s start with Team A though, because their information is probably less- Uh, by the way, where is Kirumi and Gonta.” Ryoma calmly smokes on his candy cigarette and sighs, shutting his eyes and relaxing back. 

Saihara looks around the room, only to realize that they are indeed not here. Saihara was too busy hanging out with Harukawa and getting scolded by the teachers to have paid much attention. The only thing they texted him was for everyone to meet in Akamatsu’s room. “Hm… I’m not too sure.” Amami shrugged, rubbing his neck, “They weren’t there with Team A-” Iruma corrected him into the obscene name she made up, to which Chabashira fought with her for a few minutes before Amami continued. “And I don’t think they were with your team either. Do you think they were preparing something?”

“Like some sorta device that traps Kokichi like one of ‘em fish traps?” Momota asks, widening his eyes. “That’s… That’s a great idea! We should have thought of that back in the-” Saihara, having gotten quite bolder, interrupts him.

“I heard the teachers talking about them and some sort of party when I was being scolded.” Saihara tells the group, thinking deeply. “... Maybe they were preparing some sort of party then, because they would be the least resistant to talk to.”

“Those pieces of shit. Should I kill them?” Harukawa says in that serious tone of her’s that sends a chill up everyone’s spine. Yumeno sips some of her chocolate milk that Akamatsu had in her dorm fridge, making a sleepy noise before leaning on the bed.

“N-No killing, Maki..!” Saihara squeaks, partially confused.

Momota nods, pulling her closer. “Yeah, Makiroll! No killing.” Harukawa rolls her eyes like a rebellious, emo teenager that calls her dead mom mother and her dead dad father. Chabashira as well puts at that, crossing her arms.

“Can I at least use Neo-aikido on degenerates like Rantaro?” She asks, widening her eyes as though she couldn’t believe it. “Degenerate male, can you believe that!?” A groan from Amami, and she was punching him. 

“Isn’t Neo-Aikido only for self-defense?” Yonaga asks, twirling a strand of her hair while her other hand works on completing her homework, meant to be a realistic painting of a cat turned into Bhudda’s face. The teacher’s plans to make her draw something else seems to be at it’s finest workings of failing. A bible by her side and Shinguji picked that up, saying something about a mix of religions to be fascinating.

Shirogane scoffs, pushing in her glasses, “You just have to believe, dear child! If not therefore believe, shall we not haven thoughts of dreams?” Whatever reference that was, it makes Akamatsu furrow her brows.

“That’s… Can we get to what you guys found?” Ryoma asks, “I’m getting impatient since I have something quite amusing to tell you guys. I found out something pretty important.” _Important_ . That seems to catch everyone’s heads to wrap around what they were meant to be doing. Akamatsu stops tapping furiously on her wrist, Yonaga pauses and paint dribbles onto her painting, Yumeno opens her eyes, pulling around with her hat, even K1-B0 leaned a little more forward. _We’re a little too into this. Did we grow so fond of cases we actually want to solve more?_

“Yeah.” Amami nods, “Ouma tends to be more reserved than all you other guys are, and as one of his closer friends, I swear to god if you guys freak out about his crush- It’s actually pretty obvious.” Pretty obvious? Probably to someone close to Ouma like Saihara or Amami, or someone along those lines, but like hell was it to everyone else. Akamatsu looks over at Saihara. _Well, he doesn’t seem to have realized. How ironic._

“Yeah, yeah. Let’s get on with it!” Momota yells, and Shinguji fears that perhaps a teacher heard, but it doesn’t seem like it. It’s the girls' dorms, so Ouma wouldn’t be here anyway.

“Okay, so there were at least two things I could make note of.” Kiibo started,lifting his hand as if to show some invisible evidence. Iruma instead, stuffs some sort of eraser on his hand and grins. “I- Miu, can you not? This is robophobic!”

“You’re not a robot, Kiibs.” Akamatsu puts gently, and Kiibo blushes at his mistake, quickly brushing it off. Iruma quickly grabs it and throws it in the middle. It had a small picture of a robot on it that looked eerily like Kiibo. A Kiibo eraser. 

“First of all, Ouma brought up how he would not be giving a girl something, so we can quickly rule them out.” Kiibo quickly explains, his face turning pale on how easily the words came out. Hell- It was almost like a class trial except without Ouma. Ouma, till the very end, Ouma dead, Ouma alive. He doesn’t say how he has a theory on who it could be.

“And since it’s someone from back in the killing game, we can conclude it was somebody that could handle him! Unless he dislikes being tolerated.” Shinguji adds, “Gonta, Kiibo? Perhaps Kaito, due to at the very end who he chose to trust, Rantaro… and Shuichi.” Saihara tilts his head at that statement. 

“That’s wrong!” Akamatsu shouts, pointing a finger upwards and a serious look on her face. And… she’s in character now. Great. Absolutely great. “Kiibo, how do we know if he’s lying? After all, even after the… y’know, he still lies and lies except now a little more bearable.”

Iruma speaks up, and Saihara is sure she is about to say something vulgar. “I got yer’ remodel right here! Wrong, cowtits. During this time on Team Ass, as the observant girl genius I am, Cockichi didn’t deny any sort of part when Asstaro said how he would be giving the girls something on Valentine’s.”

“Meaning he wasn’t waiting for White’s day!” Ryoma clicks together, pulling out his candy cigar. “So he neither lied nor told the truth… That’s something, kid.” Iruma bonked his head for calling her a kid, though she seemed more than happy someone praised her, a grin on her face.

“So that confirms it’s a guy?” Momota asks, “Are we sure? Isn’t that sorta… Are we sure he won’t just get over his crush, and bam! He’ll like Kirumi or somethin’?” Chabashira glared at him, raising her fist before Harukawa does. Harukawa still manages to pinch him a little.

“Uh- Kaito. Now’s not the time.” Amami hissed.

Momota looked confused, continuing. “What? I’m just sayin’. Uh…” He pauses, after everyone seems to glower at him, a few grimacing, others looking at each other as if for who should tell him. “I’m just gonna stay quiet I guess.” He mutters a small _“sorry”_ under his breath, backing off.

“What else, Kiibo? Saihara asks, his eyes staring into the used to be Ultimate Robot.

Kiibo pauses, before nodding to himself, “They won’t get mad at him easily.” Ouma had a talent, possibly even a second Ultimate, to piss a numerous number of people off when he wanted to. For them to not get mad..? That numbered a couple of them down. Possibly not Momota now, nor Kiibo, and Amami? Well, he was to remain a mystery even now.

“Hm… That’s great!” Akamatsu smiles earnestly at him, “What did you think of that, Shuichi? He did a really good job observing.” Saihara nodded, not willing to speak just yet. He sips on his punch and watches as they continue.

“Team B’s turn?” Harukawa asks, “Well, I’m not able to say anything, due to the fact I was too busy supervising Shuichi. Didn’t want anyone to get too close to him.”

“The fog has lifted.” Ryoma’s counter argument starts to form. “Nah, you just got too angry to handle us.” Harukawa’s face turns red, and she looks down. “Didn’t mean to make you embarrassed.” What did Ryoma expect then? For her to nod and agree?

“Crack it, shortistick!” Iruma yells at the short guy, “Whaddya find?”

“I'll tell you…” Anticipation builds up in the room after a few seconds of silence. “After everyone explains their piece of evidence.” Saihara groans, shoving his face in a pillow Akamatsu conveniently gave him. As rude as it was to do this without Ouma’s permission, this was a little needed as he had a crush on someone since the game. Was he a little disappointed? Well, that was complicated-

“Well, I went digging for Yonaga’s spray paint bottle thing… So, I, um, wasn’t able to explore.” Akamatsu says apologetically, looking at the picture of everyone she pinned to the wall. They didn’t quite look happy in that picture, so after Ouma and Yonaga at the time decided to pull out a water gun and spray the teacher taking a picture. And then Shuichi pulls out a prop gun (They didn’t know at the time) and they all laughed when Ouma went silent, dropping the gun for Harukawa to pick up and spray at him. And then Yonaga just kept on spraying them until they got back to the dorms. It was a small memorial to that moment, even though the teacher wasn’t too happy after that, trying to scold all of them but never being able to get to their heads.

“It’s fine, Kaede. Nobody is expecting too much.” Soothes Saihara, softly smiling.

Yumeno rubs her tired eyes, yawning before starting, “I knocked down the trash can.”

“Great job Himiko!” Chabashira encourages her, and she hugs the smaller girl into an embrace while the other drinks chocolate milk, unable to care much as it was normal.

“Well, I found an old bouquet of flowers under Ouma’s bed.” Momota explains, and Saihara recognizes that. “They sorta had an old purple hue, and were small in a way… like, a little round at the corners for the ones that still had their shape. Eh, don’t know much.” Momota shrugs, leaning to the wall and going back to quiet mode.

“Flowers, eh? So he was getting someone something. But purple..? Why get someone the same color as his hair?” Amami asks himself and the others, hand to his chin, “Was he doing it anomalously, but at the last minute bailed?”

“Shall I break that logic?” Harukawa speaks up, “That does sound like something he would do, but the Kokichi I know would never do something like that. He… He’s smarter, and strong. He’s strong.” She repeats the last part before continuing, “And why keep them in your room and not stuff them in the trash can then if he’s going to bail?”

“I agree with Maki.” Saihara nods, though he doesn’t say something important that will help them figure out this probably has nothing to do with Ouma’s crush.

“I found Kokichi’s diary!” Yonaga randomly perks up with a smile, stopping her thoroughly twirled hair to look at everyone’s directions. It seems they have forgotten about that, though Akamatsu doesn’t remember her talking about this… Oh. She said something close to that right before Akamatsu interrupted her. She’s been making a lot of mistakes today, hasn’t she?

“Uh- What the degenerate, Angie.” Chabashia curses, “Why didn’t you tell Tenko and all the girls earlier!?” Yumeno groans and Chabashira quickly apologizes to her while trying to get her back to sleep. And then Akamatsu tells her not to allow them to fall asleep in her room, though Momota looks like it’s natural to be asleep here. Saihara laughs at that.

“How about us boys?” Amami asks, though he doesn’t earn an answer, and they continue on with the trial of Ouma’s crush. “I- Is this really the treatment I get? Can I just go hang out with Kichi? I mean, he’s a lot nicer to me and I already know who his crush is.” Saihara tilts his head at him and wonders who it is, but nobody forces him to talk. He stands up, and glances at Kiibo. “Hey, Kiibo. Let’s go. We have a purple rat to cheer up, don’t we?” _He’s… He’s mad? Kokichi was mad this whole time and nobody told me? Really, now that’s just low._

“Uh- um… You knew that I knew who his crush was?” Kiibo asks, getting up, “Um… Sorry guys, but Kokichi _is_ pretty mad right now.” Kiino rubs his arm, sighing before Amami smiles at everyone, waving and shutting the door.

“I swear, one-third of our class isn’t even here now.” Akamatsu has to say in the midst of silence. “C’mon guys! Operation Kokich-is-apperantly-gay operate!” Saihara snickered back a laugh at that name, although rude, it was fitting in a way. “Who’s next?” Everyone looked around. Except Saihara.

“U-Um… We were talking about the diary? Can’t you remember?” Saihara asks. Akamatsu widens her eyes for a moment before nodding her head.

“R-Right! I've been making a lot of mistakes, sorry everyone.” Akamatsu apologizes, glancing around her own room. Harukawa tells her it’s fine and then Yonaga starts talking again. The room goes silent as they watch what the Ultimate Artist has to say.

“So I have the diary right here.” Yonaga shrugs, pulling something out of her yellow jacket. It looks like an absolutely normal book, brown cover, white pages crumpled a little inside it seemed, and a lock at the very front.

“Oh- Oh! That’s… How did you know it was his diary? It doesn’t have anything written on the top, and I thought it would be more… Y’know.” Momota says, “And why does Kokichi need a diary?”

“I got it!” Shirogane says, pushing in her glasses, “He has a diary because some of us were more unstable than others, including me when we woke up, so they told us to write in a book that looks exactly like this. I thought it would work like Death Note, but sadly, the book was just plain normal.”

“I received a book like this.” Shinguji notes as well, “Though I decided not to write in it in the end, as I do not need others to look at my life, though… It didn’t have a lock and key, so maybe that’s why I’m so surprised.”

“Whatever crossdressing limpdick,” Iruma waves, drinking all of her drink. She proceeds to pull out a key, the key to the diary. Saihara’s anxiety rises. “I got em’ right where I want them!” Momota must’ve handed her the key to see if she could make a duplicate or something like that.

“Are…” Saihara starts to speak, and everyone turns to him. He looks at their eyes. “Should we really be doing this? I mean, it’s an invade of privacy, and maybe Kokichi doesn’t want to tell us until he’s ready- What if the person doesn’t like him back? What if the person hurts him?” That’s a doubting thing to think about, as all of them promised not to hurt each other ever since they entered this school, though Harukawa has broken that rule 23467 times and Chabashira has punched all the guys here more than ten times.

“Calm down, Shuichi.” Akamatsu tries to sway. She gives him a smile, wide and unwavering, “I know that the person wouldn’t even think about hurting Kokichi, even in the game- And hey! If they could handle Kokichi back then when we were all stressed and forced to go stab-stab at each other’s throats, then I’m sure he’s safe.” Saihara looks dubious, but he shuts his mouth.

“Let’s get moving on this motherfucker then.” Iruma vulgarly tells the group, taking the book out of Yonaga’s hands, who looks glad to not have to read it (Yumeno and Chabashira are pretty sure that even though she likes to be in control, she doesn’t like to recite things that way). “Hm… Aha! I got this piece of smartass unlocker baby.”

Iruma says, and Akamatsu takes the book out of her hands before she can open it.

“Should we really be doing this..?” Saihara asks, uncomfortably shifting his eyes to the suddenly more interesting wall next to him. “What if Kokichi gets mad at us? Didn’t Rantaro say he was already mad?” 

Momota shrugs, “Then he’s going to kill us with his _oh I’m so Supreme and cool and totally above you guys!_ power. Doubt it though- I mean, why would he be mad when we’re trying to help him?” _That’s not how it works Kaito…_ Saihara sighs, and Yumeno tells him it’s fine.

“Nyeh… You can go outside if you want to.” Yumeno tells him, a good idea, it might calm him down. Everyone agrees that if he doesn’t want to see then he should go outside, but they don’t stop their undying curiosity and look into the book. Saihara sits up, quickly walking out. 

He crossed the small bridge on top of a lane of water that was in between the girl’s and the boy’s dorm. It was dark out, the moon shining a little brighter than it would in the game.

He doesn’t hear back the shocked noises in the room, or what happens when Akamatsu shouts, “There’s no doubt about it… It’s!-” Saihara doesn’t stick long enough when Akamatsu then starts talking about how Ouma had a letter under his drawer written in blue pen, nor how Ryoma clicked together that the handwriting to the letter was Saihara’s own, and how Saihara most likely delivered Ouma purple flowers on his birthday, which would be around eight or so months ago. And he certainly doesn’t hear when Momota yells in confusion about Saihara’s crush. Most certainly not.

Though he does hear Ouma’s voice in his room, most likely broke in again. Sitting on Saihara’s floor of Saihara’s dorm and drinking some grape-orange Panta he stuck in Saihara’s dorm fridge. Cross-legged, a small smile hiding on the purple-head’s face. Ouma seems to have been thinking about something, pondering to himself that Saihara wasn’t quite sure what. A blank look on his face turning into a blank face looking at Saihara.

“Ah, hey Kokichi.” Saihara smiles, sitting down next to Ouma. “You do know it really isn’t good to break into someone’s room.” Saihara doesn’t really mind though, because Ouma has broken into his room too many times for him to remember now. 

Ouma rolls his eyes, handing Saihara the Panta he was drinking. “Bleh! You’re so mean, Shu-i-chin!” Saihara laughs at that name and wonders if he should tell Ouma about what the others are doing, “I might cry because of you.” 

“Sorry, sorry.” Saihara apologizes, putting his hands up. “So… Why are you in my room, Kokichi? Rantaro and Kiibo are looking for you right now, in case you didn’t know.” At least Saihara thinks they are. Maybe they decided to ditch searching for Ouma and just break into his room, after all, Ouma always left his door open.

Ouma tilts his head, eyes boring into the other. “Hm… Because I like you, way, way, way more than I do with them of course!” He says it, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. A wide smile comes to Saihara’s face when he hears that, “Ah, but that’s most definitely a lie!”

“Haha… Whatever you say, Kokichi. The others are all doing this thing that I don’t really want to be apart of- They’re invading someone’s privacy without their consent. I was down at it at first, but…” Saihara pauses, “Sorry, I’m blabbering.”

Ouma gasps, his eyes dramatically widening, and Saihara giggles at that, making Ouma and himself fall down to the ground together. “How dare you talk too much, Shubabe!” Saihara groaned at the name, slapping his forehead in disappointment. “Who’s invading someone’s privacy? Who’s privacy were they invading?” He looks up at Saihara.

“Hm… I forgot. Hey Kokichi, want to sleep here? I think the others might start bombarding you with questions, unless they already did that today.” Saihara asks the boy, who only shrugs. “I’m tired already… so.” Saihara takes a sip of Ouma’s drink, making a wrinkled face at it when he does.

“Still not into sweets, eh?” Ouma notes.

Saihara scoffs, handing Ouma his drink back. “Says the person that added the beer Miu gave you on your birthday into their Panta, and then added like, three tons of sugar in it.” Ouma snickers, “Sorry, but I’ll take my coffee black, is that so wrong?”

“Hm… For my next birthday then, I want you to drink a whole bag of sugar!” Ouma smiles, “Hm, actually, that’s a lie. For Valentines’ day, I want you to down nine sugar bags. No objection!” Saihara doesn’t like the sound of that, but he still smiles at Ouma back. Saihara doesn’t particularly care about the fact Ouma stands up, sitting on the bed.

“I already have something to give you for your birthday though, surprise! More flowers. I think that perhaps I should go for lighter purple flowers though… Wait, you’ll be giving me something?” Saihara asks, standing up tiredly and sitting down next to Ouma. Ouma seems to be thinking for a moment, exaggerated obviously, before nodding to himself.

“Well, I know you don’t like being given flowers so what else can I give you? Chocolate, so cliche.” Ouma explains in a crude explanation. He watches as Saihara takes off his jacket, not caring much and throwing it across the room. It does seem like he is tired, Ouma observes. He’s wearing a buttoned-up shirt under, like usual. Really, the only time Saihara changes out of a button-up shirt is when Ouma takes off his checkered scarf, or when they were having a party and one of the more upbeat of the group forced him to change into other stuff.

“I kinda like cliche.” Saihara mutters.

“Balloons? They don’t last long enough.”

Saihara furrows his brows at that, “But flowers and chocolates don’t last very long either.”

“So in the end, I decided to give you five-hundred pounds of sugar!”

“Hey… Wait, wait what. Wait- No! That’s an even higher number than before.” Saihara argues, and Ouma bursts into a giggle and Saihara laughs after that. “I’m tired…”

“Then stop complaining and go to sleep.” Ouma tells him, “That's a lie. I really, really, really don’t want you to go to sleep.” Saihara nods his head, yawning into his hand as he lays down. “Don’t listen to me, Saihara. I was lying.”

“Hm… That’s great, Kokichi. Lay down with me?” Saihara asks. Ouma hesitates, but quickly lays down and goes under the sheets. “Hey Kokichi… Tell me something.” It was more of a demand than a question, but Ouma didn’t seem to mind.

“Shuichi.” Ouma says, and looks at him. He’s sleeping already, eyes shut and relaxed. So easy to kill and too trusting, just like in the game. Eyelashes falling on his cheeks, a distant smile on his face, shoulders a little slumped and leaning a little too close to Ouma. “I love you. And that’s a lie. Because I’m a liar.” A small whisper, and he too falls asleep, wondering if he should’ve brushed his teeth and cleaned up the Panta bottle on the floor.

“I love you too.”

**-+** **—** **=+=** **—** **+-**

“OoOh. The wall is grey.” Ouma says, “That’s so cool! Though that’s obviously a lie.” He scratches at his nails, rolling his eyes. Then he clicks his tongue and puts his hands on his hips, “Hey! Why’re you weirdos looking at me!?”

“The wall has always been grey, Kokichi.” Deadpans Amami, “I don’t mean to break your bubble, but all the walls in the school are grey.” Ouma decides not to comment on that, laughing at that as though it were a joke.

Ouma smiles at Akamatsu when she accidentally falls on a pinecone Yonaga placed on the ground for absolutely no reason. “Uh-” She quickly stands back up, brushing off the shards of the pinecone off the pad of her shoes. “So… Uh, how’s Shuichi?”

Momota confronts him a little too quickly, backing him into the wall, “So you had a crush on Shuichi, huh?” That was a little forward, and Tojo ponders to whack him on the back of the head for a moment. The others were a little too loud when they started yelling in the middle of the night that the authorities told her to go check on them, as Gokuhara and her were fighting a teacher that seemed awfully suspicious when Iruma told them to go grab her some lemonade. It turned out in the end that somebody found the school, and somehow got in without anyone else noticing. It was a little problematic, but to no worry as she and Gokuhara quickly knocked them down, herself pulling out a kitchen knife (Which was conveniently placed in her pocket at the time) and placing it to their neck, and then Gokuhara held them hostage. They decided not to bring the fake teacher to the authority as that might cause too loud a commotion and impose on the other Ultimates, so they decided to torture somebody for the day.

Unfortunately, the person passed out and Ouma found them trying to bury someone alive, so he helped, saying that the others were torturing him themselves. They all made quick work before Ouma left to go to Saihara’s room and Tojo and Gokuhara went to see if the authorities were still awake. If they weren’t, Tojo could always stuff a sleeping pill down their throats and have Gokuhara turn around so he couldn’t see.

Wasn’t the first crime she committed anyway, nor for Ouma, and they wrote her to serve somebody, so she did. Kirumi Tojo served somebody to death. Now was there anything wrong with that?

Harukawa beats Tojo, whacking Momota right in the middle of the head, and he turns around with a furious look on his face. It disappears after he realizes it was Harukawa that did it. Her red eyes glare at Ouma, “We have your journal-”

“It’s a diary.” Ouma corrects, dead eyes and mouth in a straight line. A piece of hair falls in the center of his face, and Tojo goes closer to get it out the way. 

“Damn. Called out.” Ryoma adds, another candy cigar popping out his mouth. He really needs to slow down on them to lower his sugar levels, so Tojo will remember to remind him of that later. 

“Shut it. Do you want to die?”

Ryoma smirks at her, “Yes.” And as someone who has indeed previously watched his body float lifeless in a pool, the reason being because of her.

“We have your diary, Kokichi. You can’t deny it!” Akamatsu says, “And… And I read the letter under your drawer! The person you like-like-”

“That makes us sound like children.” Iruma bothers to disagree, “And unlike you, I’m a full-grown woman ya bastards, gorgeous woman genius Miu IrumaJust say that Cokichi wants to put his-” Chabashira covers Yumeno’s ears before Iruma can finish.

“Yeah… Anyway! You can’t deny it! We’ve turned a lie… into the truth!” Akamatsu seems rather proud of herself, and Tojo doesn’t want to bother telling her a small detail she heard from Ouma yesterday, so she keeps her lips sealed tight. “You’ve liked Shuichi ever since the game!” She declares it loud, as though they were in a trial room. Her voice is firm, and Tojo looks around to not find Saihara anywhere. _I may have to leave and grab him to clear all this confusion._

“No use denying it, god is watching!” Yonaga exclaims, her eyes widening exaggeratingly.

Yumeno nods, “My SP may be low right now, but I rehealed using a bound spell to regain a little to learn the truth! Nyeh… But then I lost all the SP I was saving up, so now I’m back to none.” That was quite the stretch, but Tojo tried not to pay attention to it. It wasn’t her place anyway.

“Huh? Don’t tell me you guys spent a whole day trying to learn who it was, only to tell me the day of Valentines’ day?” Ouma asks, a small grin coming to his face. “That’s so... “ Stupid. Even though it goes unsaid, everyone can hear it.

“But you haven’t told us.” Kiibo says, scratching the back of his neck and looking at the ground. “Hey… Kokichi, I also wanted to apologize for my behaviour yesterday and for you getting mad. Rantaro and I got really worried when you never came to your room in the end.” 

Ouma tilts his head at that, and then it seems to make sense for him because his face brightens. “Oh, that? Don’t worry, I got to bury someone alive after that so it was fine.” Tojo panics for a moment, but relaxed when it seems that the others don’t believe him.

“Also, your crush is totally normal.” Akamatsu tells him with a smile. “We all had a crush on Shuichi at least once.” That… not all of them. Tojo feels like correcting her, but she quickly decides not to. “We can help you confess!”

“Ah, you don’t get it, do you?” Ouma asks, as though pitifully.

Everyone gives him a strange look, Amami starting to speak. “What do you mean, Kokichi?”

“I started dating him last night. That’s why I didn’t come back to my dorm room last night!” Ouma says to them, “I’ve been planning to tell him a few days ago, so I told Shumai I loved him, and then he told the same thing back!”

“What? Cockichi got limp-” Iruma starts.

Kiibo interrupts her, “That’s not a lie, is it?”

“Um…”

“I don’t know! Why are you asking me such a fickle question?” Ouma shrugs, “Hey Kaito? Tsumugi? Why is everyone just in the background and not saying anything at all? Isn’t that like, super awkward? Oh, don’t worry. That was a lie. I know how it feels to be a background character.” Tojo wasn’t saying anything because she already knew what Ouma was going to say- He told her and Gokuhara after all.

“Uh… Kokichi?”

“Ya don’t have to be so fucking rude!” Iruma spouts from her mouth.

Chabashira speaks up, “Yeah! Degenerate males can’t say that!”

“Hey, why is everyone surrounding Kokichi- Wait, don’t tell me you guys told him! I thought we promised not to-” Ouma realizes Saihara has been standing there for a while. “Ah, I thought I told you guys not to surround him and tell him! Kokichi was going to do it naturally anyway, and he did before you guys forced him to, so…”

“Wait, he actually did? Wait, hold on!” Akamatsu asks, that one hair on the top of her head whipping up. “Wait… You, Shuichi, you guys are actually a- a thing now?” Momota furrows his brows like he can’t believe it, and Harukawa next to him cocked her head, mouth agape.

“Um… Y-Yeah?” Saihara asks, rubbing his arm. “Oh- oh shit, class is starting. Uh- wait, here Kokichi, um... see you in class? See everyone in class!” Saihara hands Ouma something, before rushing past the group of teenagers and going into class, the grey wall next to them making a strange sound when he shuts the door a little too forcefully.

Ouma glances at what’s in his hands. A pound of sugar, which Ouma isn’t too sure how Saihara got. Attached to it was a note about how Saihara is not ever going to dunk a pound of sugar in his mouth, though Ouma can if he wants to.

“That’s… did Shuichi literally give you a pound of sugar in a bag for Valentines’ day?” Harukawa asks, and Ouma shrugs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I- It's 4:23 AM in the morning and my cats keep bothering me. In fact, one is right in front of my computer stretching this moment, and she's waiting to be petted.
> 
> pud·dle  
>  _/ˈpədl/_  
>  noun  
> 1\. A small pool of liquid, especially of rainwater on the ground.  
> "splashing through deep puddles"  
> 2\. Clay and sand mixed with water and used as a watertight covering for embankments.  
> verb  
> 1\. Wet or cover (a surface) with water, especially rainwater.  
> "the cobbles under our feet were wet and puddled"  
> 2\. Line (a hole) with puddle.


	14. DarkAngel (Komahina)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope that I at least did this prompt right. It's hinted that the parents are rich, because they have a full flipping zen garden, and I mean if that's not rich I'm not sure what is. Here's the prompt:
> 
> Main character: 3R POV. Nagito, Hinata, Nagito's parents.
> 
> Alternative universe / Canon Divergence: Modern AU
> 
> Rating: Maybe Mature?
> 
> Immediately: Nagito lives in a rich family. His parents want to find him a nice girl, but he secretly meets Hinata, an ordinary boy. Of course, the secret will come out sooner or later, and his parents are not too happy about it....
> 
> Additional added suggestions: I think it should end well :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Komaeda’s parents** \- So yeah, they’re still alive _for now_. Just… ignore that for now. In this version, Komaeda still gets kidnapped and stuff, his parents at the time somewhere on a business trip and Komaeda doesn’t have a phone or anything, so the kidnapper just beats him up before dumping him in the trash, thinking he’s dead. And then Komaeda still finds the lottery, so they’re rich. You can imagine the house to be whatever you want, but they do have a zen garden. I think. And also, his parents are really _traditional._
> 
>  **Albino???** \- I’m not sure where I was going with this, but this is a type of disease passed by blood, and it turns people extremely weak to the sun, as well as making their skin pale and hair white, and is mostly seen in Africa. I don’t think Komaeda is actually albino, and unsure how to describe his parents, but I like the idea that Komaeda’s mother had a passive amount of luck in her as well, so… Uh, tell me if I didn’t look into it enough. 
> 
> **Gochisōsamadeshita** \- Thanks for the meal. 
> 
> **Izuru Kamukura Project** \- So there will be hints of this in the background, and how for a fraction of time Hinata just disappears for a small while, and the laptop and everything. And then the small disappearances of those Reserve Course students. And how even after that, Hinata still attends. Author’s thoughts: Think of it what you may, and if you get it right you get a cookie.
> 
>  **Yukata and kimono** \- A kimono is a Japanese traditional outfit, usually worn on festivals, graduations, happy events, or special holidays, or even on casual outgoings with friends sometimes. A yukata is the same, another word for a male kimono and also using laughter fabrics, meant more for the summer.
> 
>  **Nagagi** \- A different name for a male yukata- Or at least the simple part, where most people think of when they hear the word yukata.
> 
>  **Haori** \- A type of jacket for a yukata. Usually left open, but could also be worn casually on top of a white/black shirt for everyday wear. It is more formal than just wearing
> 
>  **Hakama** \- A skirt-like pants that if often matched on top of a yukata, in the past meant for samurai’s and is formal. It’s actually quite common for people at aikido schools to wear it, funnily enough. You can look up a picture to get a better image.
> 
>  **Nagito Komaeda** \- Komaeda's hatred is just natural hatred for himself because in this there are still ultimates but he doesn't hate himself as much because Hinata, and also because he's actually friends with everyone else rather than them ignoring him or weird crap.

###  **Three Days,** _night_

“So Nagito, when will we meet your girlfriend?” If not for the fact Komaeda happened to be sipping carefully on his favorite drink, he would have spit out his water all over his parents. But that was considering his favorite drink was water, and that’s a little presumptuous, isn’t it?

Komaeda puts on too much of a tight smile, fingers tightly wringing around his cup in careful, precise movement. “They said they would like to meet you on Sunday.” _Two more days_. But he decides not to voice that last part, “So… Sunday, dinner?”

Komaeda’s parents nod, with a smile. His mother starts speaking, a smile on her face as she sweeps a strand of her white hair to her ear. Komaeda’s mother, pale and sickly skinny, hair a stark white just like his. His mother was beautiful, is what people would say. She was albino, rare, uncommon, it was a disease that Komaeda hated. It was inherited, although his sickness wasn’t. “Your father and I can’t wait to see which girl took our little cloud’s heart.”

”Well, it would have been nice if he at least showed us a picture,” His father pouted rather childishly, hand behind Komaeda mother’s back. “What a cruel child we have raised.” _You’re not wrong,_ Komaeda thinks but doesn’t say, instead leaning his elbows onto the table. In a way, Komaeda took his father’s horrid sense of humor. The roots of his hair show an auburn, just like his father. Though logically, that shouldn’t be possible.

_Oh well._ Komaeda brightly smiles chirping back, “Cruel child raised by cruel parents! Oh, how the wonders of sociology burn into you from children.” Komaeda wonders how anyone can deal with him, really. It’s a miracle, almost as though God commanded it that they would.

”Go to bed now then. Don’t want you to wake up early?” Komaeda’s mother says, and Komaeda obediently nods, thoughts adrift as he ponders about Hinata. Hinata, Hinata, Hinata, almost as though it were a bird’s call! The thought makes Komaeda sick. Hinata, having to deal with him. Hinata, having to pity him- Ah, but Hinata told him not to think like that.

“Gochisōsamadeshita,” Komaeda mutters, bringing it to the sink before leaving. 

Though it’s not like Hinata really cares since Komaeda only allows one person to see himself in such an atrocious way, and that’s Hinata. Komaeda has a hard time speaking about anything to his parents, mostly because he is afraid of his luck clammering in and hitting them in the eye and gutting out their brains, and the impending thoughts of his parent’s about who Komaeda was.

Komaeda, laying on his bed with arms stretched out, wondering just the mess he has gotten himself into.

To go more into detail about everything happening, Komaeda starts reeling back to when he first met Hinata. Hope’s Peak, two years ago back when he was a first-year, when he was wandering the Main Building and found Matsuda, hanging out with a reserve course student and muttering something about a project. He still isn’t too sure what that could have meant, but it’s fine! It’s truly amazing that Hinata even trusts him in the first place, and that brings a smile to Komaeda’s face. After that, he kept running into Hinata, almost as if lady luck herself had forbidden him into doing anything but running into Hinata.

Eventually, Hinata and Komaeda started speaking. Sometimes, they would just randomly encounter each other during lunch around a small quiet area where no one could hear them and not speak at all, or they would hang out with Nanami or someone else likewise. They would argue, something about hope, dreams, how strange Hinata was for a reserve course student, and how Hinata would disappear.

And then Hinata never _did_ disappear in the end.

Slowly, almost as though Hinata was the missing puzzle piece to a hopeless puzzle, Hinata connected Hope’s Peak’s Main Course Class 77-B, as though he were meant to be there. Mioda was the first to notice what Hinata did to the class without trying much- Er, at least she seemed to have known. The teacher seemed to know as well, and despite Hajime Hinata being a useless Reserve Course student, the class became complete in a sense. Even Komaeda had to admit it, growing appreciative of the brown-haired boy.

Well, if by growing appreciative meant becoming closer friends and stopped calling Hinata by the name of _Reserve Student_. Hinata seemed pretty happy about that at least. And Nanami.

There once was this strange incident, that if Hinata forgot, Komaeda wouldn’t ever tell him again. Back when during the festival and Hinata was staring at a laptop that most definitely wasn’t Hinata’s, Komaeda asked him what was wrong. There wasn’t anything particularly weird about Hinata at the time, but Hinata asked him this instead of answering, _“Komaeda, what would you do if I told you about a way for me to become an Ultimate? Should I take it?”_ No answer.

_”Komaeda, I want you to listen to me very carefully. If I disappear, don’t look for me. Don’t. Look. For. Me.”_ Komaeda didn’t answer. He wonders, how it would have been if he did respond to any of those, how it would have been if Komaeda said Hinata should take it. 

After one month, Hinata disappeared for an anonymous amount of time, chaos erupted and there wasn’t much anyone knew what was happening. Komaeda tried searching, but it seemed to be that no one could even find him when his name was searched up. And then Hinata appeared again, almost as though he never left. After that, there was a small loss of Reserve Course students that no one seemed particularly interested in, and two Ultimates got arrested nobody paid much attention to. They were all just happy to have him back.

Hinata and Komaeda became closer after that. Best friends, Saionji would say, _”Best friends that can go and die in a locker together and nobody would even notice! A matching pair- Now, I can’t waste my time speaking to weirdos like you. Now, where’s Mahiru? Maaaaaaahiru..!”_ But not really.

It was around their second year in high school when Hinata started acting weird. Avoidance. Receding. Awkwardness between the two. Komaeda knew something was wrong, but he tried not to speak of it. Neither of them did for a while. And then came the confession.

_”Two more days.”_

###  **Two Days,** _noon_

School, as always, was as hopeful as the shining hopes inside it. Nothing much happened today. Tanaka brought an army- an army of frogs, while Saionji screeched at them, Owari seemed to have been wanting to eat them while Hanamura made lewd jokes about them. The usual, everyday things. Komaeda came to school late because somebody tripped on him while he was kneeling to pick up a four-leaf clover and fell face flat. It was apparently a lawyer, who threatened to sue him but quickly realized who he was. After that, Komaeda accidentally fell after the lawyer pushed him a little bit to the ground to get away, only for Komaeda to fall off a hill. When he fell off the hill though, a flower shop helped him and gave him a bouquet of roses. But the roses were something Komaeda was allergic to, and the flower shop had to apologize, to which more flowers, morning glories, were given and a balloon.

So in conclusion, Komaeda had grass in his hair and his uniform was dirty, a bright pink balloon in one hand and in the other, a bouquet of bright, colorful morning glories in the other. When he was at school, he quickly realized that his school bag was switched with the lawyer’s suitcase, which he ties his balloon to.

Apparently, Hinata has been having a bad day when he came to the Man Course class at lunch, so Komaeda is more than happy to give him the flowers and balloons, which Hinata points out there was a huge gash on his forehead. Nobody seems to have noticed that because the tips of his hair were naturally red, though Komaeda does suppose Tsumiki has been looking at him weirdly.

“Holy shit, Nagito- Are you _okay_!?” Hinata almost screams, abruptly standing up and wrapping his hands around Komaeda’s forehead. Komaeda looks down, disappointed at the flowers on the floor. 

The next part goes fast; Hinata tries to find Tsumiki, who was playing cards with Mioda, shouting a creaming and stuttering and Komaeda didn’t even notice Pekoyama and Kuzuryuu guiding them. Tsumiki checks him and bandages him up, and then Komaeda blanks out for the rest. 

He finds himself home, and there’s nothing else to note.

Dinner goes by fast, sushi and Komaeda has a hard time eating. His father reports about the suitcase, and stuff happens. Komaeda leaves the room after that, goes to the backyard garden, his mother watering a Japanese-looking plant, for their Japanese zen-looking garden. His mother did that after Komaeda’s father got her enough protection for her skin, a tarp over most of it, skin covered. They talk a little bit, and his father takes a picture of them. The moon is dark, and they look like haunting ghosts.

Komaeda tries not to think about what will happen in one day. He calls Hinata, and he sounds a little happier then he was earlier. Komaeda’s glad, and they talk about stupid things like fat cats that cat fly and hope bagels and how when they get married they should get a dog called orange juice, and a sibling, apple juice. And how Nanami should stop going into their calls and telling them about games. Maybe Komaeda really should get her out of her discord. Who knows? 

Who knows, maybe his parents will like Hinata. Who truly, disputably knows. 

###  **One Day,** _afternoon_

Komaeda tsks his tongue, his focus surrounding on the material, the pattern that went the best, the way it’s meant to wrap around and which angles it would match Hinata. A yukata, is the type of formal wear his parents wanted the formalwear to be, because it would be like a friend’s gathering.

“Uh… Can you stop?” Hinata asked, arms awkwardly up in the air while Komaeda stares intensely at the outfit. A dark blue nagagi with geometric patterns fading on the bottom, white lines sewn in. He was wearing a duller navy color for the haori, left open.

Komaeda already has his own yukata to wear. A pale lime nagagi with a red line underneath, sleeves long, overlayed by a forest green hakama and tied in a bow.

Komaeda stops staring, snapping his head up and promptly apologizing.”Ah! Sorry, sorry. I’ll try to stop existing soon just for you!” he flashes a bright smile at Hinata, putting his hands behind his back while Hinata gives him a weird look. 

“That’s not what I meant. I meant to stop _staring_.” Hinata glares, to which Komaeda just smiles even more. Hinata gives up, one hand on his face and the other waving at Komaeda, “Just- Just focus on Nanami. Isn’t she… like, hopeful or something? Go follow the hope, you dog.”

”Arf, arf.” Komaeda barks, “Hope doesn’t only come in talent, it can come in ever better talent! Caused by hope itself to have formed!” Komaeda’s eyes gleam and he stops smiling, going back to stare at the clothes.

Something’s in Hinata’s eyes, but it quickly goes away when Hinata puts his arms down, sighing, “Why is she coming anyway? And why the fuck do you want me to try so many? I’m dying here!”

”Oh no, Hinata! You can’t die yet!” Komaeda says, eyes widening in fear. “Who would I be able to tell about hope! And how talented everyone is! Compared to me, a piece of trash, they’re the symbols of hope!” Hinata gives him the look, and Komaeda zips his mouth shut.

Nanami comes out the stall, slow, steady movements as she leans into the couch near the mirrors. “Nnn… Why did I agree to come with you guys again?” _That’s a good question. Why would she ever want to come with such lowly trash? _Komaeda tilts his head.__

____

”Because you wanted to get a kimono.” Hinata answers for her. He’s doing a stiff pose, hands laying at his side with nothing to do and posture straight. Nanami thinks for a moment, before rubbing her eye and yawning.

____

It’s one second, two seconds, four? Five? Before she speaks again in a soft voice, “I… think so.”

____

Hinata rolls his eyes, and Komaeda offers him a smile. “Well, you can always try another pair of clothes if it will make you feel better, Hajime.” Hinata groans, slouching against the mirror, and Nanami watches with a tired look on her face, a pulled out Nintendo switch in her hand that matches her red and blue outfit in a way.

____

“I like this one.” Hinata argues, raising his arm to his side uncomfortably. _It does look nice… ___

____  
_ _ _ _

_”Yeah.” Komaeda nods._

_____ _

_____ _

###  **Zero Days,** _night_

_____ _

_____ _

“So, uh…” Hinata pauses, “What’s the plan again?” Komaeda thinks for a moment, pondering his choices before shrugging, giving Hinata a one-of-a-kind smile that makes people want to kick him. And that is not a proven fact and _no_ , you cannot force me to tell you if Saionji has followed that through or if Tsumiki kicked him once and put it off as a klutz accident. They were talking after getting off the subway here for the second time, a bird crapping on Komaeda’s head the first time and they went back to the closer house, Hinata’s, and then go back.

_____ _

”Wish each other good luck..?” Komaeda says, thoughtful for a moment. Hinata glares at him and Komaeda just laughs it off, fingers straightening the hem of the yukata. “Aha, kidding, kidding. The plan is… To try and not think about whether Kuzuryuu really tries to pull out your ahoge, which happened to be on my mind the entire day.”

_____ _

“I- No, Nagito, just no. Do you actually have no plan? And here I thought, um… _Reserve Course student something something, and I’m better that that but more stupid than the average human but don’t worry, you’re dead to me whatever thingamajig!_ stuff or something like that.” Hinata says, uncomfortably rubbing at the sleeves of his haori.

_____ _

Komaeda laughs at that, patting Hinata’s back. “That’s a funny thought, Hajime. What are you going to say next? You’ll start liking salty things? You’ll start eating an explicit amount of bagels-”

_____ _

“Word choice!” Hinata hisses, face showing embarrassment.

_____ _

“And then start talking about how hopeful the symbols of hope are! Oh, and how much a piece of trash you are? I wouldn’t be able to handle that!” Komaeda laughs in almost a maniacal way, and Hinata sighs, knitting his brows together for a moment before giving the wheezing boy a smile.

_____ _

Hinata opens his mouth, and Komaeda can’t help but laugh at that for some reason. “Goddamnit.” Komaeda finally calms down after a while, holding his stomach and mouth with another hand. Perhaps Komaeda shouldn’t have walked to Hinata’s house and get him, but his parents insisted, telling him he had to _”be a gentleman and walk her over.”_

_____ _

“Ah. I think we’re here.” Komaeda happens to be lucky enough to point out, although they are a few steps ahead then they should be. Hinata grumbles about something before walking over to the gate but Komaedea isn’t paying as much attention as he wants to, thinking about whether if his parents would be dead or perhaps just one of them due to his rather long good luck streak.

_____ _

When he enters, Komaeda waves at them with a small smile, trying to hide any panic that was showing. His mother gave him a pitiful look when she caught sight of Hinata, and his father was quiet- or more quiet than he usually is, not daring to say a welcome to the two walking in.

_____ _

”Hi.” Hinata manages to squeak out.

_____ _

Silence, and then Komaeda’s mother awkwardly claps, trying not to show a worried look on her pale face. “Well! Uh- um, _dinner_. Right. Dinner, that was the plan, wasn’t it?”

_____ _

“So… I shouldn’t introduce him?” Komaeda asks slowly. His father gives him a look, before turning away and nodding. “Ah! Great, well, his name is Hajime Hinata.”

_____ _

”That’s quite the interesting name.” Komaeda’s mother nods as though she were deeply pondering about something far-away., not quite focused on the topic in hand. “Er, how about his talent? What is Hinata’s talent?” Hinata visibly winces at that, rubbing unnaturally at his wrist.

_____ _

”I- um…” Hinata tries to start, before quickly shutting his mouth.

_____ _

”Hajime is a Reserve Course student.” Komaeda interrupts before Hinata can finish, “I kept on bumping into him and we eventually became friends, and I realized he became friends with everyone in my class, almost as though he was in it, and so I became interested.” He glances up to see his parent’s expressions. _Doubtful_. “And then we started dat-”

_____ _

“That’s… great! Absolutely fantastic!” Komaeda’s mother claps loudly, “Let’s go to the dining room, I’ll grab the food! Oh- And you can help me, Nagito!” She says it rather rushed, pulling Komaeda weakly by the arm, tugging along as Komaeda follows, turning back to look at Hinata. He whispers a _good luck_ and a smile, to which Hinata replies with a sigh and turns to Komaeda’s father.

_____ _

Once they get out of Hinata and Komaeda’s father’s view, his mother pulls him into the kitchen and looks Komaeda in the eye, a small apologetic smile on her face as she starts to say, “Nagito. Nagito Komaeda.”

_____ _

”That’s my name.” Komaeda nods, and she makes a strange, uncomfortable laugh.

_____ _

”You never told us- You never told me and your father, that your lover is _male._ ” Ah, that was right. Komaeda never told his mother about that, not bothering to correct their assumption it was a male, “Nor that it- _he_ was-”

_____ _

Komaeda revises her sentence, “ _is_.”

_____ _

” _is_ a Reserve Course student.” Komaeda’s mother whispers, her abnormally white hair falling a little on her face before she has a chance to brush it out.

_____ _

”I thought it would be fun to leave it a surprise.” Komaeda smiles, “I apologize if my expectations aren’t up to your standards.” Komaeda is sorry if he failed them as a son, if he’s a horrible piece of trash that should go and die, if Hinata is too much for them to handle. He deeply apologizes for not being able to tell them, for not being able to shoot himself before this happened, as that surely would have taken this horrible bad luck hitting him out of his soul. He’d live of course- oF course he would live at the end, he always does. And the bad luck would just loop again, bigger, stronger than the past.

_____ _

”You’re…” Panic rushes like needles falling to the floor to her face, and her cheeks flush a red tint. “I… nevermind. Let’s go eat- Yeah, _eat_. It’ll be fine, it’ll be fine, after all it’s just a small thing.” His mother seems to be trying to calm herself down, running a hand through her hair and sighing. She forces a smile to her face and turns back to Komaeda, “let’s go bring the food to the dining room table, and your father and Hinata should be there.”

_____ _

Komaeda does a small nod and helps his mother grab everything, and by the time they are done with any small preparations, they go out to see that only his father is there. 

_____ _

_Oh_. Komaeda understands. His parents don’t know that the problem is Komaeda, and that he is more worthless than a piece of trash, but instead they are put in a situation to believe that Hinata is at fault.

_____ _

He already knows the situation, but he still feels inclined to ask where Hinata was. “Don’t tell me… he left?” Komaeda tries not to show his disturbance, because Hinata would never leave- He would _never_ leave unless there was something more important that Komaeda- which, in that sense, Komaeda would be one of Hinata’s lower priorities, so of course he would leave. He laughs after his sentence, and his father tries not to notice it.

_____ _

“Oh- No, no. No Hinata just went to the bathroom.” Komaeda’s father explains, hand waving out in front of him. “He should be out of it soon, so I think we should start eating now.” Komaeda does another small nod and sits down, before pausing. 

_____ _

“Don’t you always say it’s rude to start eating without the guest?” Komaeda asks. His father gives him a tight smile and shakes his head.

_____ _

“Hinata said we could start without him.”

___After a few more minutes, Hinata doesn’t come back._ _ _

___ _

___And a few more, Hinata still hasn’t come back._ _ _

___ _

___Thirty more, and his father goes to wash the dishes. Hinata still isn’t here._ _ _

___ _

___And Komaeda stands up._ _ _

___ _

___And leaves to Hinata’s house._ _ _

The air is warm, despite the cold night sky, and it is almost as though it were in an entirely different realm. Komaeda breathes in the air, hitting the door of the Hinata household with a small _knock_.

_____ _

The door snaps open and there appears Hinata, dressed in a shirt that looks like something Komaeda would wear, a loose green shirt and some black sweatpants, a towel draped on his shoulders.

_____ _

“Ah,” Komaeda says, freezing up a little. He gives a smile to Hinata. “Nice clothes, Hinata.” Hinata seems bothered by what Komaeda told him, showing annoyance on that face of his. Though he is blushing. Embarrassment for sure, for being so close to such a useless person.

_____ _

“Uh… Thanks, I guess.” Hinata grumbles, “Your parents were great. Just the fucking _best._ ” Komaeda was about to smile thank you, before he understood Hinata wasn’t saying a compliment. Komaeda really is so stupid, it’s a miracle Hinata hasn’t dumped him yet.

_____ _

“What did they do?” Komaeda asks gently, tapping at Hinata’s shoulder. Hinata flinches back, eyes going wide for a moment and fear flickering inside. Komaeda pulls his hand back and puts it back to his side before Hinata can say anything about how horrible it must have been to have been touched by such an unlucky piece of trash.

_____ _

“Ah… Nothing much,” Hinata assures, “Just told me some stuff. Like, uh… Your parents are very traditional.”

_____ _

“I know.” Komaeda nods, before continuing, “What did they tell you?” Komaeda asks again, growing more curious, more worried. Hinata glances at the light behind himself, before turning back to Komaeda.

_____ _

“To dump you.” Hinata simply says, eyes narrowing at Komaeda.

_____ _

“Wha? Oh-” Komaeda’s mouth forms into an O, “Oh- M-My god, I’m so sorry Hajime! I’m sorry you have to deal with my parents like that, so maybe you should actually dump-!” Komaeda doesn’t get a chance to finish, Hinata interrupts him. 

_____ _

“No, no- _god no, Nagito._ Do you even know what you’re saying? Aren’t you happy with me? My fucking god- Nagito, don’t say that.” Hinata groans, leaning his head forward onto Komaeda’s chest. “Are you unhappy? Do I- Did I do something wrong? Is this your indirect way of wanting to break up with me? No, no, _no,_ please don’t-” 

_____ _

Komaeda puts his hand on Hinata's back, his voice going gentle, “It’s fine, Hajime. It’s fine… I wasn’t planning on breaking up with you, don’t worry. I didn’t know my father would try and do that to you…” Komaeda almost laughs at his next joke, “Hah, and aren’t I supposed to be the unstable one?” Hinata pinches him on the cheek, though he doesn’t say anything.

_____ _

They stay like that for a moment, and when Komaeda points out it was getting quite late out, and Komaeda forgot to bring his phone back when he placed it on the kitchen counter to prepare food so he can’t call his parents that he’s staying at Hinata’s house for the night. 

_____ _

There’s something funny about the fact how Hinata doesn’t seem to speak much after the moment, something about how they both silently agree to comfort each other before falling asleep, Komaeda trying to adjust himself awkwardly on the bed.

_____ _

And when Komaeda woke up, he almost woke Hinata up. But he decided not to. In silent notice, he went back to his house. Small footsteps into the house and taking off the geta sandals he didn’t have a chance to change out of yesterday. His feet were sore from the amount he walked, and Komaeda wasn’t feeling like communicating like a human back to his parents.

_____ _

They were probably asleep now, resting in their bed, resting for a moment of their lives. Komaeda ponders how peaceful they must be, peace of mind, quiet and resting and alive and sleeping. Komaeda wonders how it would have been if they were dead, how _he_ would have turned out.

_____ _

That’s a funny thought. 

_____ _

_____ _

###  **Past One Day,** _noon_

_____ _

_____ _

Apologies were such a fickle thing.

_____ _

One, two- Well, Komaeda stopped counting after that because he got bored of such a nonsensical thing, one too many apologies for such a horrible person like him- the person _being him_. Apologies sent from his parents- Baseless, useless apologies for that. They tell him it will take time for them to get used to his relationship, for them to realize, for them to not just kick him out the door the second they can.

_____ _

Maybe. Maybe one day.

_____ _

Komaeda got ready for school, the usual, somebody screamed when he got close and almost fell out the open window Mioda opened because Komaeda accidentally won a game of rock-paper-scissors in order to get Saionji’s gummy bears, to which they were rotting and everyone assisted to get out of there. And then he won a lottery ticket he saw on the ground this morning, something Souda pointed out for him. The normal, everyday things and Hinata kicks him.

_____ _

“Ah… Yes, Hajime?” Komaeda smiles at him. Hinata scowls for a moment, before knocking on the door. Four knocks. That’s an unlucky number.

_____ _

“We’re here.” Hinata reminds him, “your parents, remember? You said they wanted to apologize to me so that’s why I’m here. Ugh- Don’t tell me you forgot.” Komaeda opens his mouth, “And I mean literally, don’t say _anything_. I’m in a bad enough mood already for being here.”

_____ _

“I’m so sorry for ruining your mood, Hajime!” Komaeda puts a cheerful smile on his face. 

_____ _

Hinata makes a weird face, before rubbing his forehead and sighing, and the door to the Komaeda household opens, the face of his father at the doorstep in an awkward, stiff stance. Hinata narrows his eyes for a moment before waving. “Hey Nagito’s father. I’m back.”

_____ _

Komaeda almost chokes by how casual Hinata said that; “Ah… Come right in.” They take off their shoes, and they go into the house, leading into the living room. “We…” Komaeda’s father pauses, Hinata and Komaeda standing rather neatly at the front of the room.

_____ _

“My husband and I really are sorry.” Komaeda’s mother apologizes, “It’s… as you can probably see, we are more on the side of tradition, so… We never expected our son to be… to put it gently, not into girls.” Her voice falls into a whisper and she looks down.

_____ _

“It’s fine.” Hinata insists, “At least you accept him.” Komaeda looks at Hinata, opening his mouth for a moment but nothing comes out, so he promptly shuts it. Did they really accept him? Or was Hinata spouting a lie? But why would he spout a lie for a piece of trash like him? Komaeda thinks, before snapping out of it.

_____ _

“No, no, no, no. We’re really sorry for the scene we caused yesterday.” Komaeda’s father shakes his head, “You have to stay and eat dinner- We have to _thoroughly_ apologizes for what we have done. Please, stay for dinner.”

_____ _

“Oh… Let me call my parents then.” Hinata nods. And he does, he stays and watches with uncomfort at how friendly they seem to act, almost like a facade. Komaeda only wishes it’s not. He hopes it’s real, but luck can only give you so much-

_____ _

Then again, he shouldn’t ever underestimate his luck.

_____ _

They all eat dinner in awkward silence, Komaeda’s mother striking up a dry conversation every now and then with an arthritic smile, his father adding onto that with small sentences, and Hinata barely speaking up, eating a little more than Komaeda thinks he usually palates. And eventually, after what seems to have felt like hours and hours, Hinata decides to leave after the dessert, saying he would miss the bus if he stays any longer (Which was probably true but perhaps he just wanted to escape).

_____ _

It isn’t anything dramatic- and if anything, it is quite the opposite- and _no_ , nobody would have enjoyed dramatic, but that’s what happened, and if anything that was for the best. It was neither good luck or bad luck per say, but it was life.

_____ _

That was that. Two living humans that had to have a force of change in opinion, and Komaeda was the child of them, who was the lucky candidate of being with Hinata. Komaeda can only hope meeting Hinata’s parents will be that easy _(Well, considering the fact that he literally slept in that house while they were in it, met them for a moment while they were working on papers and they gave a simple wave I mean that’s oughta be-)_.

_____ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me I did this right because I was just trying to swoosh through it while looking like I worked hard on it because I think I may be on a writing block- Anyways! I ate some rice today and some salmon. And yeah, I'd say it was pretty good.
> 
> Thank you to Dark Angel for giving me this prompt, and I hope you have a good day! And, uh, I tried to make his parents seem human, and like they actually cared for their son because abusive (in a way where they ignore the child because that's still abuse) parents are NOPE, and also because everyone is human and they all have something they hate, something they like, and aren't just some cold oblivious rock not paying attention to anything, and actually CARE for Komaeda. But taking that in, please someone tell me what Komaeda's mother is actually supposed to look like I can't get that thought out my head.


	15. Shumai (Komahina)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I FINALLY FINISHED, FUCK YEAH!!!!! SHUMAI PROMPT GUY, I FINISHED!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ten years. 

Exactly ten years since the first time they met, full of stupid, weird things of waffles eating humans to deep conversations of when they think they’ll die. Exactly  _ ten years _ , since they first met, ten entire years.

Hinata first met Komaeda when he was in middle school, back when he was thirteen years old, back when he first started to become friends with Nanami. Komaeda and Hinata met on a small website arguing about… Well, it was stupid, stupid right now and stupid at the time when he was bored, but it was just a website coded sloppily Hinata managed to come across, and two people were arguing about hope or something that strange like-wise.

Hinata was brought into it somehow once they saw his account appear, and that is the origin story of how Hinata met Komaeda. He remembers his first conversation vividly, despite his horrible memory.

~~**-** —————— ~~ **~~-~~ +=What is hope?=+ ~~-~~** ~~ —————— **-** ~~

**Anonymous joined the chat** <

> **UwUlt1mat3_D3spa1r:** eff you sea kay

> **Komaeda-Nagito:** Why did you just spell  _ “fuck” _ ? Really, such hopeless people like you are truly despicable, useless, flammable horrid pieces of trash.

> **Komaeda-Nagito:** *futile not flammable

> **UwUlt1mat3_D3spa1r:** says the guy arguing bout weird things onlingasJWEWSADFAS

> **UwUlt1mat3_D3spa1r:** sOMEONE NEW IS ONE HERE

> **Komaeda-Nagito:** Oh? Do you think you’ll use that guy to get out of this argument?

> **UwUlt1mat3_D3spa1r:** SHUT UP LET THENEW GUY TALK

**Anonymous: Hi? Whats going on in this?** <

> **UwUlt1mat3_D3spa1r:** this weird guy wants to kill me! hlep!

> **Komaeda-Nagito:** They’re clearly lying. They and I were arguing about what hope stands for, and their viewpoints are clearly wrong. And they are assuming my gender for some reason now.

> **UwUlt1mat3_D3spa1r:** nah, i just looked your name uo and got a weie white hair4ed guy.

> **Komaeda-Nagito:** Ah.

**Anonymous: Wait, he actually put his real name on here? Guy, youre not supposed to do that** <

**Anonymous: And who dyes their hair white?** <

> **UwUlt1mat3_D3spa1r:** Nnnnnnmmmmmm- im berinng bored now, imma leave. Gosuck a dic

> **Komaeda-Nagito:** I hope to never meet you again. Goodbye.

> **UwUlt1mat3_D3spa1r left the chat**

They began to talk about what happened, Komaeda’s views of hope, why Komaeda’s name was his real name  _ (Because he didn’t know that he should have changed to something else rather than his name) _ , they keep talking and decide to keep in contact because Hinata worries too much for random strangers who which he learns did not actually dye their hair white.

Ten years later, and Hinata takes you to his breaking point. The breaking point of what? Hinata is at the very tip of the iceberg, the iceberg meaning falling and collapsing and shaking the epitomal of Earth, the very end of the road. Hinata, dear, poor Hinata at the age of 23, a College student majoring in law, in his 3rd year, has a crush on Nagito Komaeda, his online friend. It’s not even a crush, his one-sided love towards the man is the very definition of infatuation— whatever the word best fits an awkward Hinata trying to flirt with a mindless self-berating guy.

Nanami, despite her plan to become a full-time Let’s Player, as a game-time championship taker, as well as well-known in that community for working at a radio show focused solely on gaming, future planned for life still speaks to Hinata, who in the past used to ask about her job choices. Best friends, though it is rather annoying when people ask about their relationship. And due to seeing Hinata in his rather strange natural habitat, crying out Nanami’s name for help at his hopeless infatuation.

“Chiakiiiiiiiii…” Hinata drags out her name, deserving the flick on his forehead, “Ow!”

Nanami laughs at that in a tired voice, slowly collapsing it into weird snoring noises, “Mn… What? So, basically… you fell for someone you haven’t met yet…” She yawns, almost drifting off the couch when she leans back. “I think.”

“Yes, you think, and you think right.” Hinata deadpans at her, and Nanami gives him a small, sleepy smile. “Hey!— Why are you looking at me like that? And you’ve been listening to me for three minutes, gave me awful advice on something I’m not even sure what is, and  _ now  _ you just realized that? Hey Chiaki, stop looking at me like that!”

“Mn, I’ll… go to sleep now… night.” Nanami waves, shutting her eyes and snuggling with a pillow she knocked on the floor, dropping her console controller on the floor. “Ouch- Stop kicking me, Hinata or I swear to fucking god I’ll cut your  **{MEOW}** out.” Hinata lets out an eep noise and stops, awkwardly laughing as he backs up.

“Alright then..! Uh— I’ll just stop then…” Hinata manages to get out, though Nanami doesn’t respond, laying on the floor of Hinata’s shared dormitory with Souda. “Wait— Wait, wait, wait, don’t fall asleep here, wait no Chiaki—” Too late. She seems to have fainted in the form of sleeping, lying dead with fatigue.

Hinata sighs, regretting even telling her and trying to get it through her head. The only information Nanami offered to him, in the end, was a thumbs up and dead eyes, saying, “RL Yaoi.” Hinata stopped believing in friendship after that, wanting to throw up his guts on her, and then after, throw up his flesh on her. Bones were rather too unrefined to throw up, if Hinata had to say so.

Souda should be coming home soon, and Hinata decides perhaps he should wait until he gets here before jumping the gun and throwing up all his body parts on his dead, best-friend-well-actually-not-anymore-dead-friend-to-Hinata. He squats down on the couch and pulls out his phone, pausing before going to Komaeda’s discord (I’m sorry I only know how to use this one and I don’t know a lot of contact apps ;-;).

Though Komaeda might not still be awake at… It’s 11:21 PM? Hinata hopes Souda will get back soon— What was Souda even doing this late? He told Hinata that he would come back with pizza and Nanami’s roommate, strangely enough, another friend of theirs, Pekoyama, to drag her roommate back with her kendo sword.

**@Komaeda-Nagito**

**= — =**

Wait

Why is my profile like this again!?

Oh crap, did Nanami do it!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

When?!!?1?!?!?!?!?

**Komaeda-Nagito**

I’m starting to doubt that “friend” of yours actually exists, Hajime!

**= — =**

Not anymore

**Komaeda-Nagito**

That’s rather ominous, haha!

Isn’t it rather late for a college student to still be awake? Shouldn’t you get a better night’s rest? Not like I have much to say though.

**= — =**

You must have forgotten about my roommate

**Komaeda-Nagito**

I haven’t. What about him? And why do you have your totally existing female friend over that late?

**= — =**

Hey, stop doing that!!!

Wait I have to change my name

**Komaeda-Nagito**

Oh! Let me change it.

**= — =**

I’m not changing it to anything related to memes.

**Komaeda-Nagito**

?

:)?

**= — =**

Nevermind, just what do you want it to be? Because maybe, if I’m feeling up to it, I’ll change it to that

**Komaeda-Nagito**

Oh, okay!

Change it to… This!

> — <

**= — =**

No

**Komaeda-Nagito**

:(

_ Or _

> w <

**= — =**

…

**Komaeda-Nagito**

Please? Pretty please?

I’ll send you a…

Cat picture

**= — =**

…

**Komaeda-Nagito**

I’ll send you a picture of me.

**= — =**

Deal, let’s go, I’ll go with the first one

Wait a second

**Komaeda-Nagito**

:)

Hinata and Komaeda talk some more, going back and forth on the same conversation, going into a call and then Souda shows up, too loud as he slams the door open and it comes back to his face, a gasp falling out his mouth as he drops a pizza box.

“I’m not going to ask if you’re okay, Kazuichi,” Hinata explains with a sigh, walking over with his phone in hand, still on speaker mode, “because you clearly are not. Do you need help?” Souda looks up, nodding frantically as he tries to grab something else.

“Please!”

Hinata nods, “Alright. Did you hear that, Nagito? Kazuichi is not okay in the head, and he needs help so we better call over him the school counselor.” Souda realizes, realizing what Hinata just said, and Komaeda bursts into laughter, his voice fading as if he were backing away from the phone. “Alright, alright, I’ll help you now, Kazuichi, sorry.” Hinata manages to say through a laugh.

“Ugh!- Oh, hey, Nagito!” Souda has a smile grow back on his face when Hinata grabs a pizza box and waving with the phone in hand at Pekoyama. 

She does a small nod in return, a quiet smile adorning her face as she sets her kendo sword by the umbrella stand, her jacket as well. They both know Komaeda— Who wouldn’t after Hinata blabbed on and on and  _ on _ about him, even letting Souda speak to him once and Pekoyama and Kuzuryuu?

“Uh- Sorry Nagito, it seems we need to cut our talk short because I have to eat pizza and play crappy video games at night because we’re procrastinating our homework. Nagito, please help us with it and I’ll give you money.” Hinata says, begging at the end. There’s a pause on the other end, and Komaeda seems to be faintly smiling from the other side, though Hinata can never be too sure.

“You don’t have to apologize to me, Hajime!” Komaeda happily says from the other end, “And I don’t need your money.” Hinata hears some weak insult Souda says about Komaeda and his golden spoon, and Hinata wonders if he should tell Souda about how Komaeda actually got it, winning the lottery and all. “Bye, Hajime.”

“... Bye.” Hinata says, and Souda’s shout of the repeated word can be heard from across the building. Hinata ends the call and Souda’s words shake him as Pekoyama drags Nanami by the feet, reminiscence of kidnapping appearing in Hinata’s head.

“So when’s the wedding?”

* * *

Hinata lost his phone today, and in his best honesty, that wasn’t his worst choice today. His worst choice today was when he got his phone back (Nanami, who he’ll be ever so grateful for — Unless she does something to annoy him — for getting it back, even if she ran right after as though Hinata peed in the pool), entering an unforeseen conversation Hinata and Komaeda never talked about.

Komaeda was talking about something strange, a subject left in cold-blood here and meant to be left in cold-blood.  _ Love.  _ Hinata gagged at the thought like a 10-year-old in his prime, but he wouldn’t admit that he was partially interested in this topic— Well, perhaps a little more than partially, but details are so incorrigible now.

**Komaeda-Nagito**

So you  _ do  _ have a crush! Do you have a crush on anyone at school? 

** > — < **

Guess again

**Komaeda-Nagito**

Is it Chiaki? I actually just learned she existed, to my surprise! Or maybe your dog?

** > — < **

Wha- I just said no one at my school! And I don’t have a dog!

**Komaeda-Nagito**

EXACTLY! But seriously, who is your crush? You don’t talk about this stuff a lot and you don’t talk about anybody much so I need to figure it out now! :|

** > — < **

Fine

My crush is

is

is

**Komaeda-Nagito**

Haha, don’t worry, you don’t need to say it because I already know. I was jusr teasing you.

*just

** > — < **

What

What did you just say

Nagito, dont ignore me

_ NAGITO!!! _

**Komaeda-Nagito**

Sorry, I was talking with someone and they just threw something at me because I let something slip.

** > — < **

Huh??? 

Are you okay?!?

Who hit you? Who is it? Why are they hitting you???

I’m so confused, Nagito are you okay

**Komaeda-Nagito**

Chiaki, your totally existing friend.

Ah, she hit me again.

Please send me help.

** > — < **

Wait, hold up

Chiaki, Chiaki Nanami

**Komaeda-Nagito**

Yes. You’re as smart as always, Hajime!

** > — < **

WAIT, WAIT PLEASE WHAT CAN- HUH??????

HUH???????? HOLD UP

DON’T YOU LIVE IN EUROPE OR SOMETHING

WHY ARE YOU HERE IN JAPAN, UNLESS………………………. Chiaki learned how to fly????

**Komaeda-Nagito**

Haha, that’s a funny joke, Hajime!

Wait a second, she’s telling me to stop talking to you now or she’ll take away my phone.

And my bagel. 

Sorry Hajime, we have to stop talking because I can’t lose that.

Have a gift though! I guess I forgot to send you a picture yesterday as promised so here’s one.

**Komaeda-Nagito**

_ (I use paper to draw, so I can’t just erase the official lineart so easily. Ignore Chiaki’s fingers, they’re cursed.) _

Komaeda, as usual, was covered in band-aids and bandages. The one on his cheek from somebody poking their fingernails a little too hard as Komaeda explained, and he just wore it not to show what it looked like, his left arm covered with bandages from something burning on his arm by accident, and a few band-aids to his right arm when glass went on his skin, and other, strange reasons that Hinata still has a hard time believing. Though his face said a differ, looking happy-go-lucky as always, a wide smile on his face, hair as strangely white as always.

And there was Nanami, hands up in a V-sign and tongue sticking out yet clearly tired. 

They didn’t seem to have gotten their food yet, so Hinata couldn’t be too accurate where they were, or even why Nanami said she would take away Komaeda's none existing bagel, but the strange painting in the background, as well as the flower in the pink vase, seems familiar to Hinata, though he has a hard time putting his finger on it… 

_ Ah, wait. _

** > — < **

CHIAKI

THAT BUTT PICTURE IN THE BACKGROUND. I KNOW THAT PLACE

HOW DID SHE GET ACROSS THE TOWN SO FAST??? AND WHY ARE YOU HERE

@Komaeda-Nagito WHATISGOINGOJ

Leaving Hinata confused to a silent state, Komaeda’s green dot turns a bleak grey. There was a sudden realization in Hinata’s mind of what that could mean. Komaeda, someone he's been talking to for an entire ten years even without meeting Komaeda in real life, even with all the voice chats and boxes they sent to each other, and the pictures and face-cam they did before they went to sleep, has come to his town, where he  _ lives _ , and with his best friend at that one cafe across town with that butt picture.

And Hinata’s chance to confess increases, something to which he notes when he rushes to go to a nearby flower shop that is famous for their colorful range of hydrangeas, a little more excited than he thought he would even be.

Hinata thinks he’s thinking too much, but that’s fine.

* * *

As somebody has curiously explained to him before, online confession wasn’t the best way to confess, it’s  _ unromantic _ or so they would think. But Komaeda found much to accuracy, that it would be a blessing if anyone even tries to confess to someone like him, though it must be a curse as it is a blessing to the person who tries to confess.

The thought makes Komaeda want to laugh.

The reason why he came to Japan, is because his mother and father used to live before the incident where they died. He remembers meeting his Aunt in Europe for the first time, moving into a rather big house for such a small person. His parent’s death, their grave near the house where they lived. 

Ah, and of course he didn’t tell Hinata this, because pity was not Komaeda’s goal. He didn’t want pity from such a person like Hinata.

Apparently, Hinata lost his phone for a small while today, when really Nanami just took it when she woke up, or so she explained to Komaeda after telling him to delete all the message replies he sent to her. Nanami must’ve seen the message of Komaeda explaining he’ll be staying in the town for a bit, telling him to also delete that.

They decided to meet up, and now here Komaeda is, Nanami pulling him by the arm to get her a single apple for absolutely no reason. She glances behind herself before smiling, and Komaeda smiles back, tilting his head in confusion.

She slaps him on the back, and says in the most courtly way, “Bruh, we should get fuckin’ dunked.” Her eyes show signs of tiredness, restless sleep, but she was more hyper than Hinata has ever spoken of her. Then again, he never spoke highly of her.

“Ah… Sorry, I am not too sure what that means.” Komaeda apologizes, rubbing his back.

“Don’t worry, I’m not sure either.” Nanami explains, though Komaeda finds the given information not quite up to his own taste, “Anyways, you gotta get chocolate, some pepp- C’mon, Nagito, look more excited, we gotta get some of that spicy pepperoni, y’know the good stuff, and then… then… then we need to get some condo-”

“W-What?” Komaeda widens his eyes, stuttering a little too harshly.

“Condom-”

Komaeda interrupts her once more, “Please  _ don’t say that _ . Why… Why do you want to get all these things? We were just at the supermarket. Why…  _ those…  _ and why pepperonis?” Nanami freezes in place, before a small smile coming to her face.

“Hajime likes them… I think.”  _ You think? _ Nanami continues walking, glancing around before looking up at a building’s neon signs, shining brightly in Komaeda’s face, reading  _ Tanuki’s Shop of cold, strange, useless items!  _ If amusement was a dream, then Komaeda would be deep in it.

“Which one does he like? The pepperonis or the- the…” Komaeda lowers his head, face flushing a bright pink. “Never… Nevermind. Actually, Hajime likes kusa mochi more than pepperonis, so if I was trying to-” Komaeda stops dead in his tracks, “Why are we talking about Hajime?”

“Ding, ding, ding, you got it right, I hope!” Nanami says, her voice much less excited at the exclamation point.  _ You hope?  _ “Good thing this guy has some kusa mochi, or we’d be screwed…” She seems confused when she opens the door, her feet walking somewhere, but her hands going the other way.

“Please, Chaiki, don’t walk backwards, you might fall!” Komaeda shouts to her, adding solemn words after, “I wouldn’t be able to live with it if I let you fall down.” 

Nanami seems to snap out of her strange trance, rubbing her eyes for a moment before stopping at something, “Oh, yeah, I forgot. Thanks, Nagito.” She turns around in a slow, shut-eye spin, and reaches for something on the shelf, pulling it out for the anxious Komaeda to see. “I’ll get myself the spice of your life pepperonis, and you can get the chocolate, uh… oh right— kazu mochi, and cond-”

“ _ Please stop trying to say that, _ ” Komaeda hisses softly, “And it’s pronounced kusa mochi, not Kazu mochi. Yeah… I think I should go get that, shouldn’t I?” Komaeda flashes her a smile, and when Nanami’s head drifts lower on one of the shelves, eyes coming to a close, Komaeda decides to speak up again, “I’ll pay.” 

Nanami’s eyes jolt out of her eyelids, and a soft smile comes to her face, “Thanks, Nagito. Let me go get that furry costume in the back I’ve been…” Komaeda furrows his eyebrows, shaking his head.

“Uh- I’ll pay for your pepperoni slices, and that only.” Nanami groans, and Komaeda manages out a forced laugh. “Please don’t make me buy something like that, Chiaki, my aunt is keeping track of what I buy…” She does a heavy nod, a large frown on her face.

* * *

A simple question. 

That was all it was, just a simple question. That was all Hinata has to ask, a plain, simple question as easy as elementary— Fucking bullshit, this isn’t  _ just  _ a simple question. Hinata groans into his hands as he dramatically falls to the ground next to the slightly crumpled up hydrangeas- Well, he could always just ask Kuzuryuu to get some more for him, his phone in hand.

“Bro, just text him. Don’t ya guys do that all the time or something?” Souda asks, leaning back into Hinata’s chair, but manages to almost collapse onto the floor himself. “Why is there a book on your floor right where my head will go if I fall, you want to kill me? Aren’t I your soul brother!?”

“I want you dead on my floor, organs stabbed out.” Hinata says flatly, and Souda widens his eyes, “Anyways, how do you send a text message to someone you’ve known as long as your best friend that you love them? Where’s the rulebook? The dignity!”

“I don’t think you even know what ya just said,” Souda says knowingly, “Just send it to him! Done! Don’t think about it, that’s what I do with Miss Sonia!” Hinata glares at that, memories of Souda’s applauding performances of embarrassing himself fresh in his mind.  _ Like that would help _ . “Eh? What’s with that dirty look?”

“Uh- nothing. Alright.  _ Alright _ . I’m going to— What are you doing, Kazuichi?” Hinata chokes out while Souda grabs Hinata’s phone, spamming something down with quick fingers before Hinata can grab it out, and Hinata feels sick when he sees what has been typed, and sent.

** > ɯ < **

I am in love with you

I am clearly Hinata

I have fallen….

For you

It hurts

Shit- Ouch

**> ɯ <**

I meant ouch

“Ah, I forgot to add heart at the end of that sentence. Shit.” Souda mutters, before turning to Hinata with a wide grin on his face, "Hey, it might not look like you're typing, but at least you confessed! Right, soul friend?"

Hinata takes a deep breath, before letting out a ground-breaking scream. And on that very day, he has escaped the realm of human to the beyond, as Souda takes out his hard-earned Excalibur of a wrench out and rubs the grease on the book Hinata left on the floor.  _ “How to know if you are simping FOR DUMMIES 101.” _

* * *

This was not how Komaeda imagined this going.

“Uh— Chiaki, red alert.” Komaeda calls her over, and a blob of a crepe pink appears like a dead flamingo arisen from the sky. “Hajime just… Ah, I must not be smart enough to understand, so could you please read it for me?”

Nanami knits her brows together, thinking quite too deep on something too simple, before grabbing the phone away from Komaeda. “I see, I see… I think.” Komaeda decides not to question that.

“So should I just..?” Komaeda asks, “I mean, I already announced I was in town, and I’m going to see him soon, so… and plus, it’s pretty rude to accept or refuse anything online, much less confess. But then again, this is Hajime…”

“You decide. Imma sleep now.” Nanami waves, before doing a loud, living yawn that shakes the very epidemic of the Earth, lowering her head to the convenient table they were sitting at. Komaeda gives her a small smile before looking back at his phone, the words  _ >ɯ< is currently typing…  _ appearing.

Komaeda types quick words before Hinata can respond to that.

**Koɯaeda-Nagito**

Hajime, don’t you know how rude it is to confess on a phone? Gosh, and I thought you knew the basic principles of manners.

**Koɯaeda-Nagito**

Ah, but I don’t decline your offer, if you don’t mind.

:)

“Ah- The chocolate is melting already. And I hope it would last longer, even though I didn’t expect much when the chocolate wasn’t in a very cool place, despite the shop’s name…” Komaeda complains, putting his finger to his chin to think for a minute before shaking his head, leaning back into his chair and staring at the peach blossoms in bloom just like all the others Nanami and him have seen as they have walked through the small, peaceful town.  _ Japan really is a beautiful place, perhaps I should visit it more? _

One lands on his hair and a small smile comes to his face.

* * *

“My ears.  _ Dead _ . There needs to be a trial for this… “

“We’re not doing roleplay for your ears.” Hinata dead-pans over to Souda.

“Ngh.” Souda says, leaning to the floor with Hinata. “Well, not like you’re any better. Sorry, man, but I think he hates you now.” Souda pats at Hinata spiky hair, before pulling it back and letting out a cry of pain, “What the hell!? I swear, you put ultra extra Monokuma hair gel on your hair with how sharp it is.”

Hinata scowls at him, “It was your fault! You know what? I’m too afraid to check, check for me.” Souda rolls his eyes, rubbing his ears to see if he actually heard it correctly. He grabs the phone back, scrolling through something.

“What am I? Your test rat?” Souda asks, and Hinata does a slow, prolonged nod that makes Souda snort. “Oh… Well, looks like he doesn’t hate you too much  _ yet _ .” Hinata opens his mouth, before pursing his lips together.

“I… Show it to me.” Hinata decides to say, after a long, ponderful minute of deducing useless facts in his mindless head.

Souda shrugs, passing it back. “Too late.”

* * *

Nanami’s head rolls repeatedly on the wooden table, the strange color of pink hair getting stuck between a small line between the wooden planks of the table. But that has yet to stop her from her relentless head rolling.

“It’s too late to be out…” Nanami complains, though Komaeda clearly remembers Hinata saying she was up last night listening to him complain about something personal. But due to the fact Hinata has told him about the three times he has peed on his bed, Komaeda has a strange feeling it has something to do about him, or something he can’t tell Komaeda.

Though Komaeda is most likely overthinking it again. “We’re here for dinner, remember? So it’s not too strange to be out so late.” Komaeda smiles at her, and she groans. “What I wonder is when everyone else is coming.” Everyone else. Four others.

“Maybe Fuyuhiko and Peko skipped. And maybe Hajime and Kazuichi jumped off a bridge together… like in the game.” Nanami shrugs, trying to pull her hair out of the table. “Ow…”

Komaeda forces out a laugh, “I’d  _ hope _ not.” In the corner of Komaeda’s eye, he finds neon pink and a strange spike emitting familiarity from the tip. “Ah- Chiaki, they’re here, so, if you could please, wake up.” It seems while Komaeda wasn’t paying attention, Nanami has fallen into her natural habitat, deep into sleep with her hair stuck to the table. “I’m sorry for being such a bore Chiaki, but if you may please, I’d find it best that you would wake up.”

She doesn’t budge, and Komaeda sighs when the two others arrive at the table, faces confused and Hinata looking far more excited than Komaeda thought he would be. “Ah, h-hey Komaeda.” It was strange to see him in person, but what Komaeda found even stranger is that after Hinata said that, Souda sits down next to him.

“Komaeda? And here I was thinking we would have gotten closer after we met.” Komaeda notes down, more to himself than Hinata, who avoids his eyes. “Anyways, hello, it’s nice to meet you, Hinata! My name is Nagito Komaeda.” 

And in his weak attempt at a joke, Komaeda holds out his hand for Hinata to shake, and very hesitantly does Hinata take it. “You… You don’t have to do that.” Hinata tells him, “So, uh… um… “ Hinata pauses once more before sitting down, “Why did you come to Japan again?”  _ Again _ , because of course Komaeda never told him.

“Smooth as always.” Komaeda smiles.

And Hinata grimaces, “Are you patronizing me?”

“Oh no! I could never, Hajime.” Komaeda explains, “And to answer your question, I came here because actually, my parents used to live nearby.”

Souda speaks up, and his voice is stranger than Komaeda thought it would be, “Oh- So you, like, don’t live with your parents then? Like, an abroad student. That’s cool, that’s cool.” Komaeda pauses in his story, before smiling.

“Actually, they died and I had to move in with my Aunt. The date of their death was quite soon, so I wanted to visit since I’m old enough to go alone now. So I thought I’d come by…” Komaeda turns his head back to Hinata, “Ah, sorry. I don’t want my story to sound depressing. I certainly wouldn’t want to-”

“You never told me that.” Hinata mutters, “Nagito, don’t worry, you didn’t worsen the mood. Wait- Chiaki, I swear to god if you’re asleep in this deep, amazing, informative— uh, quick, Kazuichi, give me some more big words.”

Souda widens his eyes, “Why’re you asking me!? I don’t have the full-fold dictionary in my pocket!” Komaeda laughs at that, and decides to point something out. Nanami seems to fuzzle her head up, slowly, and her hair seems to have somehow untangled.

“Deep isn’t a big word, you know.” Komaeda chirps, leaning forward, “Well, I mean, unless you  _ want it to be _ .” Nanami’s head springs up and she stares intensely at Komaeda, before lowering her head and yawning.

“I—” Hinata opens his mouth, before thinking for a moment, and then opening his mouth again, “I feel like I’m not getting the joke.”  _ That’s probably for the best _ . “So I forgot how I was going to end that sentence, so yeah, now Chiaki’s awake for no reason.” Uncomfortable, stiff words fall out his mouth, and Komaeda tries not to frown.

“I’m awake to eat.” Nanami argues, “Say, Nagito, where did you put the pepperonis?”

In reply, Komaeda awkwardly laughs in reply, glancing around. “Haha, er… I put them in your fridge, remember? Oh geez, it looks like Peko and Fuyuhiko did indeed bail on us. It makes sense for me, but I’m not sure why they would ever leave on you three!”

“Uh… I mean, you’re not  _ too bad _ .” Souda says, rubbing his neck and frowning, showing his abnormal shark-like teeth. “If they're gonna bail, then I think it was cuz’ of us, and not you- Oh yeah! That reminds me, why aren’t we talking about the text messages-”

“N-No.  _ No _ . Nonononono- We are  _ not,  _ notta, absolutely nope, ce ne sera jamais are we going to ever, never ever, talk about that again.” Hinata says, making a large X with his hands. His eyes seemed a little panicked.

Komaeda decides to speak up, “I didn’t know you speak French, Hinata-”

“... What? No I don’t-”

"Je veux ton espoir en moi." Komaeda nods, a serious look on his face as he sees everyone have a confused look on their face. Satisfactory does not seem to appear in the language area, Komaeda finds, when Nanami pulls out her phone. “Wait- No, don’t look that up, don’t.”

“Ugh… Why’re you guys so insistent not to talk about it! I mean, Komaeda accepted, you confessed, now go on and do what people do!” Souda groans, pulling that beanie on his head down his eyes, shark teeth showing.

Komaeda forces out a chuckle, and Nanami leans her head back on the table, eyes closing.

“Tue-moi.” Hinata curses, his head falling down, but unlike Nanami, it doesn’t seem to be because he wants to sleep.

* * *

“Fuyuhiko and Peko really must’ve left us alone… I think.” Nanami pauses, doing a hard turn with her fork and eating- not eating, but rather something chewing harshly? Taking a bite? Chomping. Chomping on her food. “Hm… I wonder why… Fuyuhiko even told me he was curious.”

_ Curious? _

“Yeah, he was being really, really, curious. Like he recognized you or somethin’.” Souda says as he gulps his food down in one swallow, “Ah, that hit the spot!” 

_ Curious? _

“Curious?” Komaeda pipes up between grabbing a piece of sushi with the chopsticks given to him. “What could make him curious about me?” The chopsticks almost fall when he hears that familiar ring from his phone. “Ah…” Komaeda glances at Hinata, whose head is leaning on the table and he’s doing something with his hands below the table.

If Komaeda was anyone else, he’d be sure that Hinata was doing something rather indecent below the table. There’s another small ding noise, and Komaeda flashes an apologetic smile, “Sorry, I think I have to take this.”

Nanami speaks up, chopsticks seeing when she looks up at Komaeda, “Isn’t that just Hajime texting you-”

Komaeda starts walking outside, and the wind manages to blow a small ume blossom onto his abnormally white hair that makes him cringe a little. He pulls out his phone, and in silence, he puts one hand in his pocket and stares at what messages Hinata was sending him.

**>** **ɯ** **<**

Nagito

**> ɯ <**

Nagito Fucking Komaeda

Komaeda can't help but break out a burst of laughter from that small, entertaining name Hinata gifted to him. He had to bring that up later, when, after all, Hinata laid out a joke right for Komaeda to play out.

There's a long pause before Hinata sends his next message, three dots making like a caterpillar stopping for a moment, and then continuing. Komaeda finds he could watch it for days, because the satisfactory result would always be something from Hinata.

**> ɯ <**

I'm so sorry Nagito. About the… the text message, from earlier. The one with the confession. With the weird wording. Yeah, well that was actually Kazuichi, telling me something. But the confession wasn't a prank, because we both, Kazuichi and I, wanted to tell you something. Well, less Kazuichi, I mean, come on- okay anyways, the thing Kazuichi wanted to convey was…

**Koɯaeda-Nagito**

Are you trying to tell me Kazuichi was the one confessing? Well then, you may please tell him that I can't accept his confession.

**> ɯ <**

WAIT NONONONONO IT WAS ME, IT WAS ME HE WAS DOING IT FOR, I LOVE YOU, NOT HIM WAIT WHY DID YOU ACCEPT IT WHEN YOU THOUGHT IT WAS ME WAIT WHAT KOMAEDA WAIT

WAIT

Komaeda waited.

**> ɯ <**

Holy fucking hell

**Koɯaeda-Nagito**

Language, Hajime! And I normally wouldn't accept a confession online, as I find that to be rude, but I'll allow one exception for you Hajime. :)

I <3 you too.

Komaeda swears his cheeks are suddenly burning up, but it may just be his own figment of his imagination. And when there's a small bell being sounded, Komaeda wonders what to do now.

There's a sudden tight grip wrapping itself like a koala onto Komaeda's waist, and he almost screams until he realizes the strange, soft yet pointy hair jutting into Komaeda's neck.  _ It's Hajime.  _ Someone else silently slaps a hand on Komaeda's shoulder, hard, and he can feel someone weakly pulling Hinata off him, though it doesn't seem to have much effect.

There's a quiet whisper in Komaeda's skin, barely detectable, but still heard.

" _ I love you too. Like, a lot more than I should. _ " 

And with that, Hinata is pulled away by the hands of Nanami, and Hinata makes a complaint about how lonely Nanami must've been that she had to pull Hinata away from his newfound beloved boyfriend that makes Komaeda crack up. Souda almost slips when Komaeda moves, and Komaeda almost falls before they both catch themselves on a metal stick engraved to the ground.

"So…" Komaeda starts, "I guess that will be Nagito Fucking Hinata then. How smart, Hajime!" He let's a soft smile come to his face at Hinata's stutters.

"Go suck a dick." Hinata mumbles, clearly trying not to show his face.

"Haha, if that's what you want, Hajime! I can always suck your dick if you want." That joke sets an even more embarrassed look from Hinata, and Souda makes an award laugh before backing away and rubbing his hair, while Nanami seems quite tired, as per usual.

A small shout came from behind Hinata, and it's Kuzuryuu, Peko, carrying a bundle of hydrangeas. 

"Fucking… Holy shit, it's- it's- it's that fucktard! From Hinata's phone!" Kuzuryuu shouts, a finger pointing at Komaeda, "Peko- Peko, look. So we didn't get those flowers for nothing!" Pekoyama nods, before making Kuzuryuu slide the pointing finger down. 

"Oh… So you guys really did get flowers for me." Hinata says, voice dry, "We got you some food by the way. Thanks for getting new hydrangeas for me, the old one..." Hinata glances at Komaeda, "got beaten up by Kazuichi."

"Hey! They don't look too bad! And you were the one rolling around next to them!" Souda shouts, his face turning into a scowl. "Well, go and give it to him now! Hajime, it's been all day and we've been waiting… come on!"

Hinata scowls back, mumbling something while Nanami plucks one out and throws it in the air, "Background effects because we can't afford anything!" She yells out, and it falls pitifully on the floor.

"Hey! Stop ruining the goddamn mood!" Kuzuryuu shouts to her, crossing his arms. " And Hajime, you better fucking continue because the mood was not ruined.  _ Not ruined _ , you hear that!?"

Hinata holds out the hydrangeas for Komaeda, "So… My third time confessing, I’m really growing to be a natural… so, um...”

“Congrats, Hajime!” Komaeda adds, though Hinata ignored that perhaps sarcastic, perhaps not sarcastic remark.

“Just- Just take these. You already know what I’m going to say.” Hinata says, pushing the flowers forward, “Just- I don’t know, take them.” And Komaeda does, unsure where to put them. In his left hand, or his right hand, or maybe even both hands if you want to be frisky.

“Well… I accept, then!” Komaeda smiles, “Well, at least you did one out of three confessions correctly! I’m not sure whether to pity you or to congratulate you!” Hinata knits his brows together and frowns.

“What are you talking about? One of those wasn’t even me, and I didn’t even confess to you to the-” Hinata pauses like a broken machine, “Wait, why am I agreeing with you!? And what are you talking about when you’re the one who accepted all of them!? Wait, Chiaki, stop leaning on me-”

“Mn… Lemme sleep…” Nanami mummers.

“Well, just to let you know,” Komaeda replies, “I wouldn’t mind accepting some more from you.” He pulls out his phone and sends Hinata a smile.

Hinata seems a little confused by this action, hesitantly pulling out his phone to look at it. “Nagito… Stop using your phone, we're in real life. Just, I don’t know, send me a smile in real life. And I don't need to try and take you again when you already accepted- Why are you laughing? Nagito? Nagito, are you there?"

Komaeda's laugh rings in the air, and another gush of wind blows and a small blossom of a flower falls on Komaeda's hair again before Komaeda pulls it out, kneeling to the ground and his face turning red from laughing too much.

Souda speaks up after a long pause, his words shaking the very center of the Earth's core— Well, if that meant Hinata was the Earth's core with a Nanami leaning onto him. "So, when's the wedding?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the reason it took me so long to write this is that I kept on taking breaks and because this wasn't my main priority. Sorry! The drawing is of my own, and yes, I know, it's bad, sorry again. :\ (Tell me if it doesn't work!)
> 
> Aso, thank you shumai for writing this prompt and I'm sorry (for the third time) that it took so long! :') I tried to make it funny since I wanted to practice making jokes, and I wasn't really sure how to proceed with this. Haha, yeah... Not sure where I was going with this. ;-;
> 
> Oh yeah! And also, I got a writing app on my tablet, so now I can write on that. Yaya, less uncomfort! Haha...


End file.
